The Demons Within
by FNaFLord
Summary: Robotic monsters are killing people in a young girl's neighborhood. Now she has to find a way to kill them, before they kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, THIS IS THE SCARY(ISH) STORY THAT I TOLD YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ABOUT. AS I SAID, I WILL WRITE IT, AND PUT ALL OTHER STORIES ON HOLD UNTIL THIS ONE IS FINISHED(WHICH WILL BE A WHILE). THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M FOR GOOD REASONS. STRONG LANGUAGE, BLOOD AND GORE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT(BUT NOT OUTRIGHT SEX). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY, BUT FIRST, I'LL GIVE NAMES AND AGES OF CHARACTERS:**

 **ELIZABETH WARREN - 16**

 **CHASE WEST - 14**

 **ALICE WEST (MAIN CHARACTER) - 17**

 **HENRY McKENLY - 13**

 **HANNAH McKENLY - 14**

 **MATTHEW CONNWAY - 17**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMAN CHARACTERS.**

"Another body, sir." An officer said, motioning to his chief.

"Dammit. This is the fourth one tonight. What the hell is going on?" Chief West said, scratching the top of his head.

"The marks on this body are the same as the last. Flesh ripped open, head smashed in. Blood streaked the entire street, as if the victim was dragged after death." The officer said, standing.

"Where is McKenly?" Chief West said, looking around.

"He can't make it today, sir. His son is sick, and he called in for an off day. Commissioner gave it to him, so we have Matthews today." The officer said.

"Alright. Thanks, Anthony." Chief West said, "See if you can get me any sort of leads. Fingerprints, DNA, anything."

"Yes, sir." Anthony said, jogging over to Matthews.

"Dad!" A voice called out, and Chief West turned around to see his daughter, Alice West.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing at the corpse.

"Just got back from school. Mom's not home, and Chase is over at his friend's house. I don't like being home alone." She explained, looking over at the body, "Looks bad."

"Yes, it is. Sweetheart, this is not a good place for you to hang out." Chief West said, trying to convince his daughter to leave.

"I didn't come to hang out, I came to try to help you." Alice said, walking past her dad to the corpse, "Dang." She knelt down, placing her hand on the edge of the large gash in the victim's chest, "Looks fairly new. Only about a day old, if that." She glanced back at her father.

"Well, yes. We knew that, but we can't ID the body if his head is missing." Chief West said, kneeling down by his daughter, "Having straight A's as a Junior isn't going to help in this case, Sweetheart."

"It might." Slice argued, rolling up her sleeve.

"And what do you think you doing now?" He father questioned.

"I'm gonna try to ID the corpse. If we take any sort of DNA sample, even the smallest, the station can ID it, right?" Alice asked,looking at her father.

"Yes, and we've sent in a sample. Honey, we're doing everything we can. Just go home, your mother should be back in a few minutes." Chief West said, standing up.

"Fine." Alice said, grabbing her backpack she left by the police car.

"I'll give you an escort." Chief West said, about to motion for Anthony.

"Dad! It's only a block away. I'll be fine." Alice said, ducking underneath the "No Crossing" tape.

"This killer could still be out there!" Her father called.

"This killer only seems to want to attack at night." She called back, walking down the hill. She stopped at the bottom of the hill, spotting her boyfriend, Matthew Connway.

"Hi, Matt!" She called, running over to him.

"Hey. You ready for the game tonight?" He asked, giving her a kiss.

"Mmm, I can't make it." She said, and he mocked sadness.

"Aww, why not?" He asked, trying to seem next to tears.

'My mother's making me watch this movie with her and Dad. Although I doubt he'll make it to that, so it'll be just me and her. Again." Alice said, seeming disappointed with the last part.

"New body?" Matt asked, as they began to walk to her house.

"Yup. Fresh. Only killed last night." Alice said, glancing over at her boyfriend.

"Ahh. So he'll be with Henry's dad?" Matt asked.

"No, Henry is sick. Hannah told me earlier." Alice said, "So he'll be making sure he's OK."

"Oh." Matt said, stopping in front of her door, "I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Babe, tomorrow is Saturday." Alice said, grinning.

"Oh. Right. Well, then I'll try to pop in tomorrow." Matt said, kissing Alice.

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that." Alice said, pointing a fake accusation finger at Matt.

"Fine. You do that." Matt said, turning to leave.

"Bye." Alice said, opening the door.

"Bye." Matt said, waving. Alice opened the door, to see her mother standing arms crossed and smiling.

"You saw all of that, didn't you?" Was the first thing out of Alice's mouth.

"Yup." Her mother said, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Mom." Alice complained, walking into their small living room. It had a small, black couch, facing a big TV. On the walls were family photos. Most of which were before her father had become Police Chief. Every time Alice looked at a picture with her dad in it, her heart broke. He was never here anymore.

"You know your father doesn't like him." Alice's mother called from the kitchen.

"And you know I don't care." Alice called, placing her bag into her room. On her wall was a poster of her favorite band, Three Days Grace. On the bed, a large pink sheet was covered by a purple blanket. On top of that, was a Matt Walst comforter she had made custom for her. She had always found it ironic that her favorite singer had the same name as her boyfriend. Her walls were a dark purple color, almost had a hardwood floor, of oak wood. On her nightstand was a picture of her and Matt, the day they first kissed.

"Now, you know how he'll react if he finds out your dating him." Her mom said, turning into her room.

"He's never home to find out." Alice said, and he mother's face grew sad.

"I know, honey." Sh said, walking int the room, "Is that why you're upset?"

"Most of it. I'm going through something at school." Alice said, sitting on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked, sitting next to her.

"No." Alice said, laying down, "It's a personal problem." Her mind went back earlier in the day, when Andrew, the school bully, had decided to make her his favorite target. Now, she was his ONLY target.

"OK, but you know you can talk to me." Her mother said, making to leave the room.

"I know mom. I love you." Alice said, hugging her mother.

"I love you, too, Baby." She said, hugging back, "Are you ready to watch the movie?"

"Give me a minute." Alice said, sitting on her bed.

"Alright. When you're ready, come let me know." Her mother said, closing the door. Alice stared out the window, thinking she saw the fur of a large, brown bear. She also thought she saw he glow of a bright, blue eye.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SLOW START, BUT WE DON'T WANT TO RUN ALL THE CREATIVE JUICES ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, NOW DO WE? ANYWAYS, MOST CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER THAN THIS ONE, SO THE UPLOAD SCHEDULE WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. NOW YOU GUYS ONLY EXPECT ON MONDAYS AND FRIDAYS. SATURDAYS IF I CAN, BUT NO PROMISES. ANYWAYS, I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY NEWS OTHER THAN CHRISTMAS BREAK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW, SO EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Alice!" Alice's mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom!" She yelled back, getting up from her bed. She walked into the kitchen. IT wasn't anything impressive, but it wasn't small, either. They had a big electric oven, which was a gift from her uncle when they moved here to Missouri. The table was set for breakfast, with pancakes and bacon, her favorite.

"Good morning, Mom." Alice said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Alice." Her mom said, turning towards the table. Your father should be here soon. He's had a busy night, so don't be surprised if he wants to sleep.

"I never am." Alice muttered, to quiet for her mother to hear, "OK, Mom." She added, louder.

"He will b e eating with us." She said, and Alice noticed a third place set on the table.

"Oh! Good. Maybe he'll tell us more." Alice said, sitting next to her mother. They sat there and talked a little bit, until they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Chief West called, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, honey." Alice's mother said, kissing him.

"Morning." He said, embracing his wife. He looked over at his daughter, "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad." Alice responded, smiling at her father.

"Let's eat, and you can tell us about your night." Mrs. West said, sitting back at the table.

"Yes. Afterwards, I need a nap, then I'm heading back to the station." He said, sitting nest to his wife. He couldn't help but notice his daughter's disappointment, but he didn't comment on it.

"If you must." Mrs. West said, placing some pancakes on her plate.

"Any closer on finding this 'Night Killer'?" Alice asked, taking a bite.

"Not really." He said, but Alice knew he was lying. She didn't pressure him, but there was something he wasn't telling them.

"Well, you'll catch him soon enough." Mrs. West said, beginning to eat.

"Yes." Chief West said. They ate in silence, the only noise was the clattering of forks and knives on the plates. Once everyone had finished, Chief West went to lay down, and Mrs. West was on the phone with her friend, Margaret Washington.

"Yes, yes, I know Margaret. That can't be helped." She was saying, but Alice didn't know what they were talking about. Alice went to her room, and she picked up one of her Three Days Grace CD's, and placed it into her CD player.

 _I can't escape this hell._

 _So many times I've tried._

 _But there's still_ _rage inside._

As she lied there, listening to the music, she started to sing along. She could actually sing pretty well, according to her choir instructor at school, but she didn't like to be heard, so she was very quiet. But Matt still loved to listen to her. Sometimes, he'd bring his guitar so they can practice together. That was one thing she loved about him. He knew her.

"Alice, are you alright?" Mrs. West called, from outside the door.

"I'm fine, Mom."Alice called, sitting up.

"OK, I just want to be sure." Mrs. West said, knowing her daughter was lying. She could hear her mom walking away, just as her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen to see her friend Hannah was calling her.

"Hi, Hannah." She said, answering the phone.

"Hi, L+Alice. Is your dad home?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but he's asleep. Why?" Alice asked, walking out of her room, standing next to the door o her parents' room.

"Dad needs to talk to him, he won't say why, and he says it's urgent. Can you let him know that Dad needs to talk to him?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll wake him up." Alice said, "Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem. Bye, Alice." Hannah said.

"Bye." Alice responded, hanging up.

"Why are you waking him?" Mrs. West asked, standing at the end of the hall to the bedrooms.

"Mr. McKenly needs to talk to dad. He says its urgent." Alice said, cracking the door.

"Well, OK." Mrs. West said, half smiling at Alice. Alice walked into the room. Her dad was laying on the bed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. She walked next to the bed, and lightly shook him.

"Dad?" She said, as he rolled over.

"What is it?" HE asked, still laying down.

"Hannah just called. Mr. McKenly needs to talk to you. He said its urgent." Alice said.

"Alright. Thanks, Sweetheart." Chief West said sitting up.

"No problem." Alice said, walking out of the room. She went to go back into her room, but then she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Alice called, opening the door. When she opened it, Matt was standing there, When he saw her, he smiled at her.

"Matt, hi!" Alice said, surprised.

"I told you I'd try to come get you today." Matt said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Give me just a minute. Wait here." Alice said, closing the door. Out the window, she could see Matt sit in the chair just outside her window. Mrs. West came out of the kitchen, asking "Who's at the door?"

"Matt. Is it OK if we go out for a little while?" Alice asked, bracing herself for her mother's favorite joke.

"I was under the impression you already were." Mrs. West joked. Yup. There it is, "Of course you can. Just be back before midnight."

"OK, Mom. Thanks!" Alice said, running out the door. She took off, leaving Matt to chasing down his girlfriend. They ran down the street, and almost into Hannah.

"Hey, watch it!" She said, stepping back.

"Sorry, Hannah. Didn't see you." Alice said, as Matt caught up to them.

"Hi, Hannah." HE said, panting.

"Hi, Matt. Where are you two going?" Hannah asked, looking between the two of them.

"Don't know yet." Alice said, looking over a Matt, "He won't tell me."

"And yet she's the one who started running ahead." Matt said, giving her a playful push.

"Well, I need to get going. Henry's gotten worse." Hannah said, starting to walk away.

"I hope he gets better!" Alice called after her.

"Thanks, Alice. See you two later, lovebirds!" Hannah yelled back.

"So, where are we going?" Alice asked, as Matt started to walk off again.

"You'll see when we get there." He said, teasing her.

"Come on, Matt. You better not give me a reapeat of last week." Alice said, making him sotp.

"I hate you." Matt said, looking back at her.

"You love me, and you know it." Alice said, grabbing his hand.

"Fine. You're right." Matt said, "I hate when you do that."

"I don't." Alice said, kissing him.

"Now, come on. We're almost there." Matt said, starting to walk again.

"Tell me." Alice demanded.

"No." Matt said.

"Please?" She begged.

"No." He repeated.

"Come on, Matt." She said, turning the corner after him.

"It's just up ahead, be patient." He said, starting to run.

"Hey, wait up!" Alice said, glancing over. She stopped. Standing there, staring back at her, was a large Yellow bird. It's beak was orange, and it's eyes were purple. On it's chest was a bib that read 'Let's Eat!'. It it's hand was a cupcake with eyes.

"What the hell is that?" She asked herself, "Matt?" She looked over to see Matt wasn't there anymore. She looked back, and the chicken was standing less that an inch away from her. She screamed, jumping back. She tripped, and landed on her rear. She stared up at it with terror in her eyes as it leaned over her.

"What are you?" She asked it, ot expecting a response.

"Not what dear, WHO. My name is Chica." It said, and Alice felt chills go up her spine at it's mechanical voice.

"You can talk?" She asked, war of the large hands on Chica.

"Well of course. Almost all of us can." Chica said, standing.

"There are more of you?" Alice said, wondering something.

"Duh." Chica said, looking confused.

"Wait. The murders. Were they you?" Alice asked, slowly standing.

"Not all of them. Some were my friends. We get, _crazy_ , at night." Chica said, placing one hand on Alice shoulder.

"Please. What do you want with me?" Alice asked, suddenly scare again.

"Well, we can't just have someone running around that knows about us." Chica said, placing the cupcake on the street, "I'm sorry, dear."

"No!" Alice said, as she felt it's fist slam into her gut.

"ALICE!" She heard, and both of them turned their heads to see Matt.

"Matt...no..." Alice said, weak from the blow. Chica stood upright.

"What the FUCK are you?" Matt demanded.

"Not what, dear, WHO. My name is Chica." Chica said, the same response as she got.

"Matt..." Alice said, pulling out her phone. She needed to call her father. She began to enter his cell number, as Chica began to approach Matt. Matt ran past Chica, grabbing Alice. He lifted her, and she cried out in pain.

"Alice!" Matt said, and he let her drop back to the ground. Alice pressed the green call button, as Chica lifted Mat by the back of the neck.

"Alice? Hello? What's wrong?" Was heard from the phone.

"Dad...help..." Alice said weakly.

"Alice? Alice?! ALICE?!" He shouted, as Chica stomped on her phone.

"Now, now. Stop making this so difficult. Just die!" Chica said, kicking Alice. She screamed, as Matt jumped onto Chica's back, wrapping his arms around her neck. Chica started to thrash around, trying to throw him off. She finally slammed her back into the nearest tree, knocking him off. Chica stomped over to Alice, looking angry.

"Now I regret making this so slow. I should have just killed you." Chica said, picking Alice up by the throat, chocking her, "Some blonde girls like being choked. Are you one?" Chica said, running a single finger through Alice's blonde hair. Suddenly, Chica dropped Alice, and ran off back into the forest.

"ALICE!" Chief West yelled, running over to his daughter. He lifted her, tears running down her face, and she cried out.

"McKenly! Find out what's wrong with her." Chief West said, laying Alice on her back.

"Ye, sir." Mr. McKenly said, kneeling down beside her, "You're gonna be alright, Alice."

"Who's this?" One of the other officers said, gesturing towards Matt, who was still unconscious nest to the tree Chica bashed him into.

"Matt..." Alice said, and McKenly repeated the name to the Chief.

"Who is he?" The Chief asked, while McKenly was still examining Alice.

"Sir, what was that giant yellow thing?" Another officer asked, fingering the gun that had shot at Chica.

"I don't know, but it might be connected with the murders." Chief West said.

"They...kill...at...night." Alice forced out, as McKenly pressed a hand against her chest, making her scream.

"She has a few broken ribs, and one may have pierced a lung. I can't tell from here. I'd have to take he into a hospital." McKenly said, turning towards the Chief.

"Take her in, then. Make sure she stays alive." Chief West said, gesturing towards the car that they came in.

"Right. Come on Alice." McKenly said, lifting Alice, despite her cries of pain. He lied her in the back seat of the car, driving off towards the nearest hospital.

"Sir." An officer said, "She seems to know something about the monster.

"Yes, I know." Chief West said, picking up Matt, "We need to find out what, but only after she recovers.

 **THAT BRINGS THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN TO A CLOSE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR, AND WILL ENJOY THE CHAPTERS TO COME! SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS. WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER IN THE DEMONS WITHIN, MY SPOOPY FNAF STORY. IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WE MET CHICA, AND FOUND OUT WHO WAS BEHIND THE KILLINGS. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"She's waking up!" Alice heard, blinking open her eyes. She looked around, and she was in a hospital room. The walls were plain white, and the curtains were drawn around the bed. The doctor was standing over her, with a face of curiosity, but she didn't know of what he was curious about. One of his hands were in the pockets of his white coat, and she could see his eyes darting from her face to the clipboard in his hand, obviously checking something. Her entire chest was bare, except for the bandage around her, covering her breasts.

"What's going on?" Alice asked weakly, looking around.

"You came in with multiple fractured ribs. None of them pierced any of your vital organs. You're very lucky, Miss West." The doctor said, "Can you sit up?" Alice tried to sit, but her arms refused to lift her body.

"No." She said, and the doctor helped her prop herself up. She felt discomfort on the way up, but not the agonizing pain she felt when Chica bashed her fist into her gut. All that was now just a faint memory, as if it happened years ago.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked her, but she was hesitant to answer. If she told the truth, he'd think she was crazy. If she said no, he'd think something else was wrong.

"Barely. I remember a fight. I don't remember WHO I was fighting, but he or she was strong enough to break my ribs." Alice said, trying to make it sound true.

"That's the story I was told." The doctor said, "I need to run a few tests, and then you need to rest. You'll be in here for a couple days."

"What?! No, I need to leave today." Alice said, remembering that Chica attacked Matt, as well.

"I'm sorry, Miss West, but I can't make that happen. You're lucky to be alive, much less leave in this condition." The doctor argued, placing one hand on her shoulder, making sure she didn't try to get up.

"But my friend! He was attacked, too!" She argued, shaking off his hand.

"Is your friends name Matthew Connway?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Alice said, hoping the doctor knew something.

"He was brought in about 1 hour after you. He left the hospital yesterday." The doctor said, raising a question in Alice's mind.

"How long have I been here?" Alice asked, scared that her friends thought she was dead.

"Only two days." The doctor said, unwrapping the curtains.

"Only?! My friends might think I'm dead!" Alice said, ignoring the pain in her sides.

"No. They've been in and out today. No doubt they are still in the hospital. I'll go and see." The doctor said, turning to leave the room.

"Thank you, doctor." Alice said, as the doctor left the room. Alice sat there for a few minutes, and Hannah, Matt, Elizabeth, Chase, and Henry came in.

"Alice!" Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Alice.

"Ow! Hi, Liz." Alice said, as Elizabeth jumped back.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Alice responded, looking over at Matt.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you OK?" Alice asked, knowing what he was going to say anyway.

"Yeah, of course. Doctors wouldn't've let me out if I wasn't in decent condition." He said, grinning at her.

"What happened, Alice?" Hannah asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's hard to remember. It feels like it happened years ago." Alice said, looking at Hannah with a scared expression in her eyes.

"Home's been lonely without you there, Sis. Mom and Dad are never home anymore. Dad is always at work, and Mom is constantly going out somewhere." Chase said, looking at his sister grimly.

"I know, Chase. I'll be out soon. I promise." Alice said, smiling at Chase.

"OK." Chase said, carefully hugging Alice. As he stood back by Matt, the doctor walked back in.

"I need to run a quick test, Alice. You 5 need to leave." The doctor said, gesturing towards the door, "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"It's not gonna hurt her, is it?" Henry asked. For a 13-year-old kid, he acted like a baby.

"She might feel a little sting, but it won't hurt very much." He said, as they left.

"OK." Henry muttered.

"Now, Alice.. I need you to try to stand." The doctor instructed, standing by her bed. Alice slid her feet out of the bed, and she tried to stand up. She stood for a few seconds, then her knees gave out. She fell to the ground, and the doctor caught her.

"Ow." She said, rubbing the part of her leg that hit the bed.

"OK, you stood longer than I had thought you could. Now, let's see if you can walk." The doctor said.

"If only my ribs were broken, how is it so hard for me to stand and walk?" Alice asked, wondering.

"Well, it may very well be you have no energy. That's the whole point of this test. So far, it looks like all you need to do is eat something, but you must still stay until we can remove the bandage, which will only be a day or two." The doctor explained, leading her back to the bed. She sat down, swinging her feet back up, "i'll bring you something to eat."

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Do you want me to send your friends back in?" The doctor asked, stopping in front of the door.

"Yes, please." She said, sitting up a little higher.

"Very well." The doctor said, stepping out. A few seconds later, her friends came back in.

"What did he do?" Hannah asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"He was just seeing if I could walk." Alice said, "He said that I just needed to eat something, and I'll be fine."

"So you can come home?" Chase asked, hopeful.

"Not today, Chase. It'll be another day or two." Alice said, smiling at him.

"Well, Mom said she wanted to know when you woke up." Chase said, looking over at Matt.

"I'll call her." Matt said, pulling out his phone.

"Thanks, Matt." Hannah said, standing from her spot on the bed.

"No problem." He said, as her mother answered the phone, "Hey, Mrs. West. It's Matt." After a few seconds, he said, "Yeah, she's awake. OK. Yup, I'll tell her. Alright, bye."

"What'd she say?" Alice asked.

"She'll be up here in a few minutes. She's not far. She was already on her way up here." Matt explained, sitting next to Alice.

"Good." Alice said, as the doctor walked back in with a small tray.

"I hate to break this up again, but Alice needs rest. Eat, then sleep." The doctor said.

"My mother's on her way up here now. Can I see her before?" Alice asked, but she knew she wasn't gonna do anything else.

"Now, you already know the answer to that." The doctor said, shepherding the others out.

"I'm not gonna do anything until I see my mother." Alice said, crossing her arms. He stubbornness usually helps her.

"Alice, listen. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." The doctor said, with a small sigh.

"No. I'm not gonna do anything until my mother is in this room." Alice argued, not moving.

"I can't allow this, and you know it." The doctor said, with a small glare.

"Too bad." Alice argued. After a few more minutes, the doctor finally succumbed.

"Fine. Since you're clearly not going to change your mind, I'll let her in. But ONLY for a few minutes." The doctor said, hanging his head.

"That's all I need." Alice said, smiling. Alice began to eat, and after a few minutes she had finished, and her mother rushed in.

"Alice!" She cried, and flung herself at Alice.

"Ow! Mom." Alice complained, as her mother bumped her wounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. West said, looking as if she just doomed Alice.

"Mom, it's fine. I'll be fine." Alice said, smiling. Afterward, she threw her arms around her mother, crying. Mrs. West wrapped her arms around Alice.

"I thought that I was gonna die." Alice cried, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"On, no, Baby. You said it yourself. You're gonna be fine. You'll be home soon, and we can forget any of this every happened." She said, trying to comfort Alice. Alice pulled away, wiping her eyes with her arm.

"Thanks, Mom. But I don't think that I can just forget this. It's gonna crop up again, I can tell." Alice said, scared to tell her mother the truth of what happened.

"What makes you say that?" Mrs. West asked, confused.

"Because the person who put me in here was the killer Dad's after. They said that I was gonna be their next target. Me and Matt, because we knew who they were." Alice said, "I'm scared that they know where I live."

"What? Alice, you need to tell your father!" Mrs. West said, suddenly serious.

"I know, but he hasn't been here." Alice said, as the doctor came back in.

"Alice, you need your rest. I'm sorry, Mrs. West, but she needs to sleep." The doctor said.

"I'll tell your father about this, and he'll be up here as soon as he can." Mrs. West said, leaving the room, along with the hope that Alice was going to live.

 **WELL, I THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PM ME! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, SEND ME THEM THROUGH A REVIEW! I WILL NOT TAKE SUGGESTION FOR STORY PROGRESS THROUGH REVIEW, BUT ANY COMMENTS I'LL TAKE THOUGH PM! ANYWAY, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK, GUYS AND GIRLS! IN THE LAST CHAPTER WE LEFT ALICE IN THE HOSPITAL, DOING FINE AND ALMOST WELL. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS ADVENTURE TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMAN CHARACTERS.**

"Alice?" The doctor said, as Alice was waking up. It was early in the morning, and Alice had slept like a log almost the whole night. The only problem was her dreams. Or nightmares, really. She kept dreaming of Chica and her promise. The promise that her and her friends would kill Alice and Matt because they knew about them.

"Yeah?" Alice asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You have a visitor." He said, stepping aside to reveal her father.

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly awake. Her father almost ran over to her, and hugged her, wary of her bandages. She threw her arms around him, once again crying.

"Your mother told me what you said. Are you alright?" Chief West asked, pulling away from his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm terrified that they'll come back for me." Alice said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I promise you, we'll catch him and lock him away into prison forever." Chief West said, staring into Alice's eyes.

"But that's just it, Dad. There's more than one! I don't know how many there are, but they made it seem like a lot!" Alice sobbed, wondering how many more attacks there had been since she had been in the hospital.

"Then we'll just catch them all. You'll be fine, I won' let anyone hurt you." Chief West said, "Now what was the giant chicken thing with you and that boy?"

"That was one of the killers." Alice said, sniffing.

"What?! Those things are the killers?" Chief West asked, astonished, "Do you know how many there are?"

"I just said, I don't know." Alice said, looking at her father with ammusment.

"Oh. Right. I just need to know everything you do about this." Chief West said, little embarasment showing.

"Well, I know that they only kill after dark. They resemble giant animals, and each of them have their own exotic ways of killing. Chica, the one that tried to kill me and Matt, has a tendency to choke her victims out. The body I saw was done by one of the others. That's everything." Alice explained, as her dad stared at her intently.

"I'll see if anyone at the station can get any leads. Alice, you've been a huge help once again. Thank you." Chief West said, standing to his feet.

"No problem, Dad. Are you leaving?" Alice asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes, I need to get this information back to the station. Also, it looks like your doctor is here." Chief West said, motioning towards the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Alice. I need to discuss something with you, and then I'll let you go. Your mother is waiting downstairs for you." The doctor said, as her father left.

"What is it?" Alice asked, very curious and slightly nervous.

"Nothing serious. We are going to be doing another scan to make sure that your ribs have healed enough to remove your bandages. If they have, they'll be removed before you leave. If not, then we'll only change them before you leave. If they remain, you'll need to come back here in a couple days to change them or remove them." The doctor explained, dragging the curtains closed and pulling out a hand-held X-Ray machine.

"OK." Alice said, laying down and waiting for instructions.

"All you need to do is try to hold still, OK?" The doctor instructed, running the machine over her entire chest, side, and abdomen. After a few seconds, the machine let out a small _beep_ and the doctor pulled it away.

"Well?" Alice asked, sitting up.

"Well, it looks like they'll need to stay on for another couple days." He said, showing her the image. He pointed to a part of the rib cage where the rib was visibly cracked. "Do you see here?"

"Yes." Alice said, looking at it.

"This is the largest wound on your skeleton. Once this is mostly, if not fully, healed, we can remove your bandages for good. Until then, try not do do any heavy work, and relax." The doctor said, turning off the machine.

"So I'm just leaving now?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"Once your checked out, yes. You'll be leaving." The doctor said, smiling.

"Yes!" Alice said, excited. She threw the covers off her, and leaped off the bed.

"Now, if you crack another one, you might as well lay back down." The doctor teased, as she reached the door.

"Oh, right." Alice said, embarrassed. Alice followed the doctor to the waiting room, where her Mother, Chase, and Matt were waiting. Chase was the first one to notice her.

"Alice!" He yelled and ran over to her.

"Hi, Chase." Alice said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Baby." Mrs. West said, hugging Alice.

"Hi, Mom." Alice said, hugging her mother back.

"Hey." Matt said, giving her a half grin.

"Hi, handsome." Alice said, pulling Matt in for a kiss, "I've missed that."

"As have I." Matt said, staring into her eyes.

"Alice." The doctor said, "If you'll follow me, your mother has brought clothes that you can change into."

"Oh, good." Alice said, looking back at her mother, who smiled. Alice followed the doctor into a secluded room, where he left her to change. She looked at what her mother brought, and it was her favorite shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of panties. She slid into the clothes and carried the hospital gown over to the doctor, who said, "Just leave it over there." Pointing toward a small hamper with other gowns in it.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. West asked, once Alice reached them.

"Absolutly. Did the doctor tell you about my bandages?" Alice asked, wondering if she'd have to explain it to her.

"Yes, he did. We're coming back up here in two days at 4:00 p.m." Mrs. West said, getting in her car. Chase crawled in the back of the small green Chevy Nova, as Matt walked over to his black Ford F150.

"Bye, Alice." Matt called back, waving.

"Bye, Matt!" Alice yelled, waving to him. Alice got in the front seat, fastening her seat belt. She glanced over, and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Stiffening, she remembered what Chica had told her.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. West asked, noticing her daughter's tension.

"Nothing. We just need to get home before dark." Alice said, noticing Matt hadn't moved or even started his car. He was just sitting there, staring into the forest.

"Well, it's going to take a few hours to get home. We're in Kansas City, we need to get back to Alton." Mrs. West said.

"Why did they take me from Southern Missouri to Northern?" Alice asked, suddenly less scared, considering she was miles from those things.

"I don't know, but they deemed it necessary, so that's what they did. Alton Hospital sent you here." Mrs. West said, pulling out of the parking lot, Matt on her tail.

"Well, it doesn't make sense to me. Alton is fine." Alice said.

"I know, Honey, but I have no control over what they decide to do with you." Mrs. West said, starting to get frustrated.

"I'm not blaming you or arguing with you, I'm just saying, I don't understand why." Alice said, trying to calm her mother.

"I know, it's just been a frustrating day for me." Mrs. West said, her mouth a thin line, barely visible.

"It's OK, Mom." Alice said, propping her head on her hand, elbow against the door. She stared out the window for the rest of the way to Alton.

 **WELL, ALICE IS FINALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, AND ON HER WAY BACK HOME! IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER AND MATT, AND HOW THE REST OF HER FRIENDS WILL GET INVOLVED WITH THIS. I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5 OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. LAST CHAPTER WE LEARNED THE NAME OF THE TOWN THAT ALICE AND THEIR FRIENDS LIVE(HONESTLY SHOULD'VE SAID THAT IN CHAPTER 1, BUT...) AND ALICE HAS GOTTEN OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMAN CHARACTERS.**

"Alice, wake up!" Mrs. West called, "You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm awake!" Alice called back, who had already begun to get dressed when her mother called. She had thrown on her favorite shirt, a pink T-Shirt with a small chibi panda on it that read 'Sleep time!', and a pair of straight jeans that Matt said she looked hot in. She always giggled when he complimented her like that. She left her room with her backpack on her shoulder, and walked outside, calling, "Bye, Mom! I love you!"

"Bye Alice! I love you, too! Oh, Alice!" Her mother called after her.

"Yeah?" Alice asked, stopping just outside the door.

"You'll be looking after Chase and Henry with Hannah today at her house!" Mrs. West said, kissing Alice on the cheek.

"OK, Mom. Then I'll go straight there after school?" Alice questioned, kissing her mother back.

"Yes, just go home with her tonight. I'm not going to be back until morning, so go to school with them in the morning, and come home tomorrow." Mrs. West said.

"OK. Then I'll see you tomorrow, Mom." Alice said, running to her bus stop. It wasn't far, but she would have liked it to be a little closer to her house. She ran up the hill, and stopped at the top, where Matt, Hannah, and Henry were waiting for the bus.

"Hi, Alice!" Hannah said, turning towards her.

"Hi. Did your mom tell you I was coming over?" Alice asked, clarifying.

"Yeah, she did. I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Hannah said, pulling Alice off to the side, "Instead of staying at my house, let's take the boys to that restaurant that they love."

"After dark?" I asked, suddenly tense.

"We'll be in a car, don't worry. If they get near us, we'll out speed them. And they won't attack us in public." Hannah said, instantly knowing what I was worried about.

"I just don't want to but them at risk." Alice said, more worried about her brother than herself.

"They'd be more at risk at my house, where nobody outside of us four would know if we died, then in public, with dozens of people." Hannah said, as the bus pulled up.

"True. OK, we'll go." Alice said, taking her seat next to Hannah.

"Excellent. We'll stay at my house for a couple hours, until Mom gets home, and she'll take us." Hannah said, placing her backpack on the floor beside Alice's.

"Your mom knows?" Alice asked, thinking she'd tell her dad instead.

"You thought I'd just go without Mom or Dad knowing? No, I asked them about it last night. They just said, you'd have to agree first." Hannah said, laughing slightly.

"Come on! We need to get home." Hannah said, pulling Alice along. They had just gotten off the bus, and Alice, Hannah, Chase, and Henry were going to Hannah and Henry's house. They were only a few blocks away, and Hannah was a little impatient about getting there.

"Hannah, slow down!" Henry called, him and Chase lagging behind. Alice suddenly stopped pulling both girls down to the street, laughing.

"Alice!" Hannah complained, between giggles, "Really?"

"Well, they're slow, and they need to stay with us." Alice said, also trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hey! We're not slow." Chase argued, catching up to them.

"Is that why you can never beat me in a race?" Alice teased him.

"I beat you once." Chase complained, crossing his arms.

"Stop acting like a baby, I'm just teasing you." Alice said, standing to her feet, pulling Hannah up.

"I'm not acting like a baby, Alice." Chase said, getting frustrated.

"Then let's go, Mr. Brave." Alice said, gesturing forward.

"Fine." Chase said, immediately tripping on a rock, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up." Chase said, glaring at Alice.

"Oh, why me?" Alice asked, feigning sadness. Suddenly, Hannah screamed. Alice turned towards her, and looked in the direction she was staring in. Standing there was a bluish-purple-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is lighter. He sports articulated ears, and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin.

"I hear you gave Chica some trouble." It said, staring directly at Alice.

"I thought you only came out at night." Alice said, terrified.

"For you, we'll make a exception. You need to die, Alice."

"How do you know my name?" Alice demanded, slowly backing up.

"Well, you see, we know a lot about you. And your friends." It said, beginning to walk towards them.

"RUN!" Alice shrieked, and everybody began to run to Hannah's house, which was still three blocks away.

"I know a shortcut! Let's go!" Hannah yelled, running down a side street. Alice looked back to see that the rabbit hadn't lost pace, and was actually gaining on them.

"Hannah, it's getting closer!" Alice yelled up to Hannah, who was in the head of the group.

"You're not getting away from us! None of you will live to see tomorrow!" The thing yelled, running into the forest. None of them stopped running until they entered Hannah and Henry's house. Inside, they locked the doors, and Alice called her mother.

"Hello? Alice, is that you?" Mrs. West asked, into the phone.

"Yes, Mom, it's me. Listen. Remember the things that want me dead?" Alice asked, talking fast.

"Of course, Alice. What are you getting at?" Mrs. West asked, suddenly louder.

"They're here, and they're trying to kill us all. Not just me, but Chase, Hannah, Matt, Henry, and Me. I can't talk now. They know a lot about me, and they know enough to know my whole family. I love you, DO NOT come home." Alice said, hanging up.

"Why are they after us?" Hannah asked, staring out the window for any signs of her parents or the monsters.

"We know they exist, so they want to kill us. Originally they were after me an Matt. That's the whole reason I went to the hospital, was because one of them almost killed us." Alice explained. Suddenly, there was a huge cracking sound, and the door came inside. Standing in the doorway was a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. It had yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of it's head. It had a hook for it's right hand and it's left hand has been worn down to the skeleton. It also bears an eye patch that is folded over its right eye.

"Ahoy, me heartys! Are ye ready for death? No? Well, that's to bad!" It yelled, stepping into the home. Before it got more than three steps forward, it went rigged. It's eyelids went diagonally, as if he was angry, "Now, now. Ye'll get ye turn." It reached behind it, throwing Matt on the floor in front of us.

"Matt!" Alice yelled, and pulled him to his feet, "How did you know we were here?"

"It's not that hard to see a big, red demon in Hannah's doorway." Matt said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We aren't demons, lad. We be animatronics." It said, glaring at us.

"And what the hell is an animatronic?" Hannah asked, shielding Chase and Henry.

"Its' a robot that looks like an animal. Me name be Foxy the Pirate Fox. But that doesn't matter to ye. After all, ye about to die." Foxy said, swinging his hook, nearly slashing open Matt's arm.

"Shit, we need to go!" Hannah said, shepherding the boys out the back door. Matt pushed Alice out, and slammed the door behind him. They ran where Hannah and the boys were waiting for them. As soon as they were close, they started running again. Glancing behind her, Alice saw not only Foxy, but Chica and the bunny chasing after them.

"Hannah, do you even know where you're going?" Alice called forward.

"Does it matter?" She yelled back.

"Kinda! We don't want to run right into them." Matt said, before just stopping.

 **WHAT WAS THIS THING THAT MADE MATT STOP? I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU GUYS GUESSING AND LEAVE THAT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, BY ALL MEANS, TELL ME THEM. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WANT! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE MATT AND ALICE BEING LOVEBIRDS, LET ME KNOW. IF YOU WANT MORE OF THE ANIMATRONICS, TELL ME! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE SEXUALITY, TELL ME(ALTHOUGH I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THAT ALREADY)! PMS OR REVIEWS FOR IDEAS WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION! ANYWHO, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! LAST CHAPTER, THE ANIMATRONICS BEGAN TO REALLY HUNT ALICE AND HER FRIENDS, BURST(LITERALLY)THROUGH HANNAH'S FRONT DOOR. MATT HAD STOPPED DEAD IN HIS TRACKS TO LOOK AT SOMETHING, SO LET'S FIND OUT JUST WHAT IT WAS.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Matt, we have to go!" Alice yelled, trying to pull him along.

"No, look! Isn't that Elizabeth?" Matt asked, causing Alice to look where he was staring. Sure enough, Elizabeth was lying there, reading her book in the trees.

"Elizabeth!" Alice yelled, running over to her. She did NOT want Elizabeth to die. Her and Hannah were her best friends.

"Hi, Alice. What are you doing here?" She asked, completely unaware of the animatronics trying to kill them.

"Elizabeth, we need to go." Alice said, periodically glancing over her shoulder, making sure none of them were sneaking up on her.

"What are you talking about? It's lovely out here." Elizabeth said, casting a confused glance at Alice, "Are you OK?"

"No. Elizabeth, the things that put me and Matt in the hospital are out here. They're trying to kill us again, and this time they're after anyone that they know I care about. You NEED to come with us." Alice explained, hoping that she'd understand the situation.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide.

"They're almost here, let's go!" Matt said, pulling them both to where Hannah and the boys were waiting.

"You can't just stand around like that, we have to get out of here. We're sitting ducks in the forest!" Hannah said.

"I know. But we saw Elizabeth." Alice said, as Elizabeth waved to Hannah.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hannah asked Elizabeth, who nodded her head.

"Alice explained." She answered grimly.

"Too bad about that. I'd HATE for any of you to not know who killed you." A bear said, stepping out from behind the tree nearest Alice. It had a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. It wore a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with it's right hand. It had thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From It's palms and underneath it's fingers it has what appears to be paw-like prints. It's round ears are articulated. It sported squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics (except for Foxy), had no visible teeth on it's upper jaw. It grabbed Alice, and Matt instantly jumped for it.

"Hey! Get off me." It said, dropping Alice and shoving Matt into her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth demanded, pulling Alice and Matt out of it's range.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Freddy Fazbear, and I lead the animatroincs that you've met. Well, except for one, but we don't talk about him." Freddy said, his deep voice echoing through the trees.

"So there are five of you?" Hannah asked it, slowly backing away.

"Oh, nonononono. There are MANY more of us. I just lead this little group. Every group has their own leader. But enough conversation." Freddy said, snapping his fingers. Foxy, Chica, and the bunny surrounded them, leaving no measures of escaping.

"Ye scalawags have caused us enough trouble. Now yer father's after us, Alice, and it's all because ye had to go and escape Chica." Foxy said, glaring at Alice.

"Why do you even need to kill us? Why can't you just leave us alone!" Alice yelled, almost crying.

"Well, we can't have you telling the whole world about us, or people would stop going out at night. And that would ruin all our fun." Freddy said, "OW!"

"What the hell?" Foxy said, as Freddy dropped to his knees.

"Freddy!" Chica yelled, running over to him, "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine, Chica." Freddy said, standing, "WHO SHOT ME?!"

"I did." They heard, and Freddy urned around, still blocking Alice's view.

"Ah, Chief West." Freddy said.

"DAD!" Alice shouted.

"Dad, help!" Chase yelled.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Chica yelled, slamming a fist into Chase's face. She was about to do the same to Alice when a bullet went through her arm, "FUCK!"

"Come on, kids, let's go!" Chief West yelled. They ran past Freddy, who nearly grabbed Elizabeth as she ran by, and they saw that it wasn't just APD, but Chief West had managed to get S.W.A.T. out here. Chief West, ushered the kids into a couple of the police cars, saying, "Get them to the station, NOW!"

"Dad, come with us!" Chase begged, his whole face covered in his own blood.

"No, son. We need to kill these bastards so they can't harm you kids again." Chief West said, "Go!"

"Yes, sir!" The drivers answered, taking off. The dense forest made it hard for them to drive, but they made it out of the forest alive and, for the most part, OK.

"I'm so glad that Dad came when he did." Chase said to Alice, after one of the officers had finished cleaning him up. Alice could see that a lot of his face was bruised, and his nose was very broken. She was surprised that he was holding out this well.

"So am I. Are you sure that you're OK, Chase?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I mean, my face hurts from being slammed into a metal hand, but other than that, yeah, I'm fine." Chase said, forcing a smile.

"You look worse than normal." Alice teased.

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed, hitting Alice's arm.

"Calm down." Alice said, looking out the window. She watched the trees fly past the window for the next few minutes, until she saw the police station.

"When we get inside, stay in the front room until Chief West gets back." The driving officer told them.

"OK." Alice said, looking over to Chase. They left the car, and entered the large building. The main entrance was nothing but a small glass room, but the front room was much larger. Desks, cops, and secretaries littered the room. Men and women were bustling, trying to get their jobs done. I'd expect them to be much busier, considering we now KNOW who the killers are.

"Ah, Alice, Chase." They heard, and turned to see Matthews approaching them, "How have you been?"

"Not to bad, all things considered." Alice said, smiling at him. He had always helped Alice and Chase when they really needed it.

"Good, good. Your mother called and let us know that you kids were in danger, so we sent a dispatch to the McKenly house, and found the door busted down, and signs of a struggle.

"So, if we had been able to get here, would we have led them here?" Alice asked, figuring things out.

"Yes, but I don't think, even with all the weapons here, we'd be able to kill monsters like that." Matthews said.

"They're not monsters." Chase blurted out, "They're robots."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, looking at him with a highy confused look, along with the others in the area.

"When the yellow one hit me, it's fist wasn't flesh, but metal. Those things are doing someone else's work." Chase said, running chills through Alice.

 **WHO COULD THIS MYSTERIOUS KILLER BE? HOW WILL HE OR SHE BE REVEALED? WILL THEY EVER BE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO I WANT TO WISH A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ANYONE READING THIS CHAPTER THE DAY IT WENT UP, JANUARY 1! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! YOU GUYS AND GIRLS REALLY HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE STORY, AND I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF SUPPORT FROM ONE PERSON IN PARTICULAR, TGONTHEFIERY! I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO ENJOY THIS STORY, CAUSE I'LL CONTINUE TO ENJOY WRITING IT!**

 **I ONLY OWN HUMANS!**

"So there's an actual person after us?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I don't know, all I know is those things aren't sentient." Chase said, looking directly at Alice.

"That would mean someone is controlling them." Matt said, rubbing his chin.

"That's a lead that we can go on." Matthews said, "I'll talk to Chief West about it when he gets back."

"OK. Until then, Chase needs attention." Alice said, glancing over at Chase.

"No, I'm fine." Chase said, "You don't-"

"It hit you really hard, Chase. We also don't know what it could have done to you." Alice said, looking over at Matt, "Help me here."

"I think she's right, Chase." Matt said, arms crossed.

"You're only saying that because she asked you to." Chase said, glaring at him.

"No, they're right, Chase." Hannah said, looking at him with concern.

"You really should, man." Henry said.

"Chase, please." Alice said, looking him in the eyes.

"OK, fine." He sighed.

"OK, we'll take you into the medic's office, and we'll see what she can do." Matthews said, gesturing forward, "You kids just stay here in the main room."

"OK." Alice said, taking a chair.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, sitting next to her.

"No, I'm not alright! We were almost killed again, and we don't know if they did anything to Chase! Not only that, my dad is out there fighting them, and I don't want him to die!" Alice hissed, making him recoil, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"So are we, Alice." Matt said, "But we can't just start yelling at each other."

"I know, I'm sorry." Alice said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Chase'll be fine." Hannah said, sitting on her other side.

"And we'll make it out of this." Elizabeth said, placing her hand on Alice's back. Alice placed her head on her arms, which were folded on the back of the chair, and started to cry. Matt looked over at Hannah and Elizabeth, both of their faces were filled with concern.

"I'm sorry." Alice sobbed, "I'm just tired of my family being torn apart."

"How has it been torn apart?" Hannah asked, slightly taken aback.

"Chase never comes home anymore, Dad is always working, and Mom has resorted to drinking! I feel alone all the time, and I hate it!" Alice exclaimed, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father standing there.

"Can you leave us alone?" He asked the others, and they got up and went to stand outside the medic's office.

"Why haven't you told either o us?" Her father asked, sitting next to Alice.

"Nobody's ever around! And it's not exactly easy to tell your parents about something like this." Alice said, tears still flowing down her now red face.

"We still need to know. How else are we supposed to try to help you?" He said, rubbing her back.

"It's not something that can just be fixed! And you can't just quit work! I just don't know what to do, and now I have killers after the people closest to me, and I'm just scared!" Alice said, her voice raising, drawing attention to them.

"Alice, I didn't know. Neither of us knew, so neither of us could even try to understand. I wish you had told one of us." He said, trying to wrap one arm around her in an embrace. She leaned into his shoulder, resting her head on him.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about. I've wanted to, but I just couldn't." She sobbed, face buried in her side. Just then, a loud crash was heard, like shattering glass, and all the armed officers began to fire at something.

"Shit, they're here." Chief West said, as Alice bolted for the medic's door.

"They followed Dad!" Alice said, suddenly mush less upset, and much more aware.

"Chase! They're here!" Henry yelled, knocking on the door, nearly punching it. Some small scuttering noises were heard, and Chase came out with the medic.

"You need to stay away from those things." The medic said, placing one large band-aid one a cut on his cheek, "He was in much worse condition than you could see. A lot of bones in his face were broken, including his nose, at least a dozen teeth, and his cheekbones."

"That's, Mrs. Smith, but we need to go." Alice said, pointing at Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and the bunny, who's name they still didn't know, throwing cops around like ragdolls.

"Oh, my goodness! In here, kids. You can go out the back." Mrs. Smith said, opening the door to her office. They ran into the room, and opened the window in the back, just as Foxy came bursting through the door.

"Ye can't just leave, Alice!" He said, jumping towards them. Mrs. Smith jumped in front of them, as Matt pushed open the window.

"Come on!" Alice yelled, helping everyone up, "Mrs. Smith, let's go!"

"Go on, Alice. I'll take care here." rs. Smith said, taking Foxy's hook in her head.

"NO!" Alice shouted, as Matt pulled her up. Foxy slashed his hook up, splattering the roof with Mrs. Smith's blood and brains. She fell to the floor, head split in half, and blood pooled the floor.

"Alice, we have to go." Matt said, pulling Alice away from the window. Alice stared for another second, then got up and ran off, feeling guilty for Foxy killing Mrs. Smith. They ran until the saw a large S.W.A.T truck, and the men were shooting at something. One of them saw us, and yelled, "Kids! Get away from here."

"But there's no where else to go! They've destroyed the police station!" Alice yelled, knowing full well they probably killed her father, and just after what she had told him, too.

"They've done what?" She said, running over to us, reloading her shotgun.

"They've destroyed the police station. Well, not destroyed, but they've gotten in and killed quite a few people, including cops and criminals." Matt said, so Alice didn't have to repeat herself. He could tell she thought her dad was dead.

"Then we need to send a dispatch to them immediately." She said, grabbing her radio.

"NO!" Alice yelled, "More people will end up dying."

"We knew what could happen when we signed up." She said, putting the radio to her mouth, "This is Officer Stevenson. We need backup at the Alton Police Station, ASAP."

"Officer Stevenson, your request has been denied. We have enough troubles without worrying about a small mill-town." Someone said over the radio.

"People are dying! We have to at least evacuate the town." She argued, placing her hand on her hip, looking slightly aggravated.

"Then evacuate. You don't need more S.W.A.T. to do that." He said, "Over and out." She then turned back to the kids.

"We're gonna have to get you out of town." She said, pointing towards the S.W.A.T. truck.

"They'll just follow us." Alice said.

"How do you know that?" Officer Stevenson asked.

"Because it's me that they're after. ME and my friends." Alice said, causing her to look very surprised.

"Why would they want to hurt you kids?" She asked.

"Because we were the ones to tell people about them. Our town has had a string of murders over the past two weeks, and I found out that it was them. I told my mother, who told my dad, Chief Officer West." Alice explained, as someone let out a bloodcurdling shriek. They turned back towards the S.W.A.T. barricade, and saw that a bear that looked almost identical to Freddy kill one of the officers. Except this Freddy was a golden yellow color, and it's eyes were nothing but black sockets in it's head.

"What the hell?" Matt muttered, as Alice started to run over to it, "ALICE NO!" Matt chased after her, but the golden Freddy noticed her.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Are you trying to kill me, too." But she knew the answer.

"No." It muttered, surprising Alice.

"Alice, come on." Matt said, trying to drag her away from it.

"Matt, get off. Just trust me, please." Alice said, standing uncomfortably close to it, "Then what do you want?"

"To protect you. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and all the others don't WANT to kill you, they're being forced. I'm the only one outside of the Master's control." It explained.

"Do you know who I am?" Alice asked, but it shook it's head.

"Only those inside of the Master's control know you."

"Then let's start with names. I'm Alice West. Who are you?"

"They call me Golden Freddy, but my true name is Fredbear Fazbear."

"OK, so Golden Freddy, who is this Master?" Alice asked, taking one more step closer, causing Matt to almost grab her, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't know his true name, but it seems he knows who you are, and has a serious hatred to your father." Golden Freddy said.

"If we don't know who he is, then how are we supposed to stop him?" Alice asked, losing hope.

"I can help you." Golden Freddy said, landing only an inch from Alice, towering over her.

"Can you really?" Alice asked, straightening her body.

"Yes, but you need to do one thing for me, first." Golden Freddy said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I need you to come with me."

 **WHERE WILL GOLDEN FREDDY TAKE ALICE, AND IS HE REALLY ON HER SIDE? BOTH OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN, BUT I WANT ONE OF YOU TO TELL ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN. I WILL BEGIN TO WRITE THE CHAPTER MONDAY, BUT ONE OF YOU GETS TO DECIDE WHETHER GOLDEN FREDDY IS TRICKING ALICE, OR IF HE'S BEING HONEST. IF I GET NO ANSWERS, THEN I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY THE WAY I HAD PLANNED, BUT I WANT TO INVOLVE MY READERS IN THIS. MAKE SURE TO PM ME YOUR ANSWERS, AS I WILL NOT TAKE THEM IN REVIEWS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO, GUYS AND GIRLS AND WELCOME TO THE EIGHT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. SINCE I DIDN'T GET ANY ANSWERS, I GUESS I'LL JUST WRITE IT OUT LIKE I WANT. AS FOR YOU GUYS AND GIRLS, I WANT YOU TO GET INVOLVED WITH THE STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, ONLY YOU KNOW. I'VE ONLY GOT ONE PERSON ACTUALLY PUTTING IN REVIEWS, AND 4 FAVS. I KNOW THERE ARE READERS, SO HELP ME OUT HERE.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"I need you to come with me." Golden Freddy said, holding his hand out.

"On one condition." Alice said, staring at his large hand.

"What?" Golden Freddy asked.

"My friends have to come with me." Alice said, arms crossed.

"Very well. All of you must come with me, if she is to trust me." Golden Freddy said, directing his attention towards the others.

"I'm only going because Alice is." Chase said, standing next to Alice.

"I'm going because I'm going to protect Alice from your bullshit." Matt said, not taking his glare off Golden Freddy.

"Fine." Golden Freddy said, "And I can understand your distrust."

"Damn right." Matt muttered, and Alice gave him a small warning hit with her elbow.

"I'll go, because Chase is." Henry said, running to stand next to the other three.

"Henry, no." Hannah told him, grabbing his arm.

"If you truly do not trust me, then come with us. If you do, then why do you worry about him?" Golden Freddy said, looking over at her.

"Fine, I'll come. I don't have any reason to trust, but I do have a reason not to trust you." Hannah said, standing just a little bit in front of Henry.

"Elizabeth, are you coming with us?" Alice asked, turning to look a her.

"I don't know. I don't wanna leave you guys alone, but I don't wanna abandon my own family." Elizabeth said, slowly running her arm.

"But, Elizabeth. You can't just-" Chase started.

"No, you're right. You don't have to come with us. Stay here with your family. I can understand." Alice said, cutting of Chase and smiling at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll see what I can do to help here." Elizabeth said, running over to hug Alice.

"We must leave, and quickly, before my brother finds out I'm here." Golden Freddy said, turning away from them, "I can only take one at a time, so Alice will go first."

"No, I will." Matt said, putting his arm in front of Alice, who had gone to take a step forward.

"I'm not a baby, Matt. I can take care of myself." Alice said, pushing his arm away to stand next to Golden Freddy.

"Climb on my back." He said, and she did. She placed her feet in his hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ready." She said, and Golden Freddy muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'home'. Afterwards, Alice felt a cold sensation of being crushed. The space around her became hazy, like a mist, and then it all turned white, although she could still see Golden Freddy as if the whiteness didn't exist. She couldn't breathe, and felt as if she was going to suffocate. Then, suddenly, she could breathe, and the crushing sensation lifted from her body. She fell off Golden Freddy, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Golden Freddy asked as Alice dragged herself to her feet.

"I think so." She muttered, looking around. She felt like she knew this place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was a large, wooden stage, and she turned around to see three rows of long tables, lined with... _party hats_?

"Where are we?" Alice asked, still taking in her surroundings, which were almost completely pitch-black.

"Home. Where we played, where we worked. We lived here happily until the Master decided to step in." Golden Freddy said, growling at the last part.

"This is your home? But, where are we?" Alice repeated.

"A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Golden Freddy said.

"I've never even heard of that place." Alice said, walking over to a smaller stage, with a purple curtain with stars around it, and a sign that read 'Out of Order'.

"It doesn't surprise me. This place was never very widespread. Only the locals knew it." Golden Freddy said, "And your staring at Pirate's Cove. Foxy's stage, before what we call the Bite of '87. Now, I will return. I must fetch your friends."

"Wait." Alice said, turning around. But Golden Freddy had already disappeared, "Fine. Guess I'll have a look around." Alice walked back to the stage and had three directions she could go. Left right, or forward. She walked to the right, entering a room that was labeled 'Employees Only'. She pushed open the door, and stepped inside. This room was darker than the first, and she had to feel her way through. She felt something flat, and wooden. A table. She walked along, keeping her hands on it, until she felt something cold, and metal.

"I'll come back when I can see." Alice said, walking out the door, "Great, now I'm talking to myself." She walked across the room, completely disregarding the stage, and into what looked like the bathrooms. She looked next to one of the entrances, and it had a girls sign hanging next to it.

"Definitely the bathrooms." Alice said, leaving, "One other place to go."

Alice started down a hallway across the hall of across the stage. She went down the left hall, and came into a small room with nothing but a chair, and a desk that was cluttered with random stuff. She noticed that there was a small tablet laying next to the door across the room. She piked it up, and turned it on. It turned on to a recording of what looked like the hallway across the one she entered. She pressed play, and heard a man screaming. She nearly dropped the tablet, but she managed to hang on to it.

After a few seconds of just screams, she saw Freddy dragging a man by the foot, and he was clawing the floor, as if trying to escape.

"PLEASE! NO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" He was shouting. He kicked Freddy in the arm, causing him to let go. The man got up to start running again, but he ran into the rabbit.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Freddy asked, and grabbed him by the back of the neck. HE lifted him up, and grabbed the man's arm. Freddy let go of his neck, grabbed his shoulder, and tore off his arm.

"FUCK! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING DEMON! BURN IN HELL!" He shouted as his arm left his body. Bonnie grabbed his leg, and tore off that as well.

"DAMN IT! DAMN YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" He yelled, as Freddy tore off his other arm and dropped him.

"I think we should just leave him here to die, 'ey, Freddy." The rabbit said.

"No, Bonnie. We need to finish the job." Freddy said, with malice in his voice. Alice was gonna have to make a note of Bonnie's name.

"NO! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME!" The man yelled.

"Now, now, Mike. You'll die soon enough. I was gonna just make it quick, but you had to kick me. Now you're gonna pay. In literal blood." Freddy said, grabbing Mike's one leg.

"NO! No! No..." Mike begged, as Freddy grabbed Mike's waist. He pulled on his leg, making sure that it was still partly connected with his body, "FUCK YOU!"

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Freddy said, dropping Mike on his leg, making him shout again.

"My turn." Bonnie said, lifting Mike by his leg, once again making him scream. Bonnie jostled Mike around, slowly tearing the flash that kept his leg with his body, until it finally came off, dropping him on his back, crying.

"I think that we'll leave you." Freddy said, and him and Bonnie left Mike begging to just kill him. Alice shut off the video, and looked around the hallway. She could see the man that Freddy and Bonnie were torturing, and he was dead.

"If this is what they did to him, I wonder what they'll do to my friends." Alice said to herself.

 **THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND AS YOU READ, I'VE ADDED A BIT MORE BLOOD AND CUSSING TO THE STORY. SOON ENOUGH, I'LL HAVE ALICE TRYING TO FUCK MATT, OR VISE VERSA. I APOLOGIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD, BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS' BLOCK, AND I'VE HAD SCHOOL CRACKING DOWN ON ME. I'LL TRY TO KEEP WITH THE MONDAY AND FRIDAY SCHEDULE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. AS YOU ALL KNOW, TODAY IS MARTIN LUTHER KING JUNIOR DAY, AND I DO NOT HAVE SCHOOL TODAY, SO I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT UPLOADING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, BUT NO PROMISES.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"If this is what they did to him, what'll they do to my friends or my brother?" Alice said, as she heard a faint whooshing sound from the dining, she ran through the small room again, and emerged to see Matt and Golden Freddy. Matt was staggering to his feet, while Golden Freddy stood by.

"A warning would've been nice." Matt growled, glaring at Golden Freddy.

"My apologies. I will warn your other friends." Golden Freddy said, turning to see me, "Hello, Alice."

"Alice!" Matt exclaimed, all pain in him seemingly gone, "Are you OK? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Matt, if he wanted to hurt me, h would've done it in front of everyone, not take me away." Alice said, cocking her hip, "But I'm happy you're here now."

"We would've been here sooner, but we had an argument on who was to arrive here after you." Golden Freddy said.

"Between Matt and Chase?" I asked, and both of them nodded, "Figures."

"I'll get your other friends, shouldn't take me as long." Golden Freddy said, disappearing with the same _whoosh_ he arrived with.

"I need to show you something." Alice said, suddenly serious. She took him over to the right hallway and showed him Mike, torn to pieces.

"What the fuck..." Was all Matt could manage.

"He worked here before they tore him limb from limb." Alice said, as Matt grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. We have to get out of here before he gets back." Matt said, looking very angry. Alice ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"He is our best chance at surviving right now, and you just want to leave?" She said, looking astonished.

"Yes! He's crazy, and he'll kill you." Matt said, glaring at Alice.

"If we leave, we WILL die. If we stay, we have some chance of survival." Alice argued, as Golden Freddy and Chase appeared with the normal whooshing noise.

"Did we interupt something." They both asked, at the same time.

"No." Alice said, storming back into the office. After a few minutes of solitude, Golden Freddy walked, well, _floated_ , into the room.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, darkly.

"To talk." He said, closing the office doors by touching the upper buttons next to the corresponding door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Would you prefer one of your friends? One way or another, I'll find out what I want to know." Golden Freddy said, sitting on the desk across from Alice, "What were you two arguing about. Matt won't tell me either."

"Are the others here?" Alice asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, now answer me."

"It's none of your business." Alice said, as two white dots appeared in Golden Freddy's empty eye sockets.

"You cannot bottle your feelings like this. You know what will happen." He said, sliding down to the floor, "Now, answer me."

"I already have. I'm not telling you." Alice said, getting off the chair, putting her back to Golden Freddy.

"I know that you don't trust me, but I want to help you." Golden Freddy said, and Alice felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump forward, tripping over the chair.

"Ow..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I need you to come with me." Golden Freddy said, holding out his hand.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" Alice asked, standing to her feet, staring at his hand.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll play along." Alice said, grabbing his hand. She instantly felt the same crushing sensation that she felt when Golden Freddy took her to the pizzeria. When the whiteness disappeared, they were standing in a forest.

"Where did you take us?" Alice asked, gasping for breath again.

"Alton's lumbering forest." HE said, motioning towards the large sawmill that Matt and his dad worked at. Standing next to the door was Bonnie, and screams could be heard from inside. Bonnie had his arms crossed, and he looked mad about something.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked, scared that Matt might have been right.

"We need to get closer, so you can hear better." Golden Freddy said, going deeper into the forest, so the could get near Bonnie, without entering his line of sight.

"-can't believe that Chica would say that to me. After all those night of 'helping' her needs. Bitch." Bonnie was complaining, but Alice was more interested in what she could see through the window. There was a woman, Alice didn't recognize her, but she was getting nearly the same treatment that Alice watched Mike get, but she wasn't being killed, she was just being tortured.

"please...no more...i can't take anymore..." She was begging, on her knees in front of Foxy, whose hook was covered in blood. Foxy dug his hook into her back, slashing another cut deep into her, making her scream again.

"I can on'y stop when ye are either dead or unconscious. For yer sake, I hope ye die." Foxy said, cutting her back again, her shirt fully coming off, "Now, this is what I like." Foxy grabbed her throat, lifting her up, so he could see her breasts, but they were hidden from Alice.

"Have you seen enough." Golden Freddy asked, and Alice could only nod. Golden Freddy grabbed Alice's back, and she felt the sensation, whiteness, then they were back in the office.

"Why did you take me to see that?" Alice asked, standing to her feet.

"So you could see what they'll do to you if you do not stay with me, but go out on your own." Golden Freddy said, "And if you want to stay, then I need you to trust me enough."

"Matt wants to leave. He thinks that you'll kill us like they kill Matt." Alice said, sitting back in the chair. She couldn't get the images of Foxy torturing, and most likely raping, that poor woman.

"Thank you. I will talk to him." Golden Freddy said, opening the right door.

"Wait." Alice said, and Golden Freddy stopped

"Yes?"

"If they catch me, will I be tortured like that woman?" Alice asked, but she suspected the answer.

"No. They'll do much, much worse to you." Golden Freddy said, leaving the room.

 **OK, GUYS AND GIRLS, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS THINK, SO PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS, PUT IN FEEDBACK OR SUGGESTIONS! I CAN PROMISE THAT THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY, I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE MOTIVATION. BUT TODAY I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! LET'S GET STARTED!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"No. I don't trust you, and quite frankly, I have no reason to. So until you show me some reason, you'll get no cooperation from me." Matt argued, to Golden Freddy. They had been arguing for the past twenty minutes now, and neither one of them showed any signs of stopping.

"Then you'll get yourself and all of us killed. Set aside your stubbornness for now, and you can continue to not trust me later. Right now, all I need you to do is come with me." Golden Freddy said, white dots in his eyes, showing his anger.

"No. I will not." Matt said, crossing his arms and turning his back.

"Then I'll go." Alice said, stepping forward.

"Absolutely not." Matt said, stepping between her and Golden Freddy.

"I'm not three, Matthew, I don't need you to protect me every two seconds." Alice said, pushing him aside.

"But-"

"No buts. If you don't go, then I will." Alice said, crossing her arms, walking to stand next to Golden Freddy.

"Fine. I'll go." Matt said, glaring at Golden Freddy, "But you have to tell me where we're going first."

"I'm going to show you how the others are powered. We are robots, after all." Golden Freddy said, opening a door near him. Above the door read a sign that said "Employees ONLY". The same door that Alice had trouble seeing in.

"Wait, I've actually been wondering that. You guys seem to be sentient, but you're not. How is that possible?" Chase said. Annoying as he can be, he has still studied robotics since he could read.

"I'll show you all, then." Golden Freddy said, leading them all into the room. His eyes glowed like flashlights, lighting the way for him to see. He opened a door near the far corner of the room, that led down into a basement-like room. They went down, but Matt had his hand in his right pocket, probably around his pocket knife.

"Now, this is going to be very hard to believe, but I promise you, what I'm about to show and tell you is true." Golden Freddy said, stopping on the bottom stair.

"Then why show us anything at all, if you just said we won't believe you?" Hannah asked, looking very confused, and curious.

"Because you need to know." He said, stepping off to the side. There, hunched against the wall, was a copse. A corpse of a child no older than 7 years old.

"Oh, my God." Alice muttered.

"What the Hell?" Hannah whispered.

"You bastards murder children?" Matt asked, to stunned to be mad.

"No. There was one man who killed the children, but thy got their revenge. He is now living the same life as us. But now, that means he is now out to kill you, Alice, as well as the rest of you." Golden Freddy explained.

"So you are just a kid?" Chase asked, still staring at the body.

"Yes." Golden Freddy said, "And no."

"Why would you show this to only me?" Matt asked, eyes darting between Golden Freddy and the corpse.

"I've been giving each of you different information, so that if one is captured or killed-"

"No!" Alice blurted out, "None of us are going to die! I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"I understand, Alice. I'm just being safe." Golden Freddy said, looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I know, but please don't mention death." Alice requested, placing a hand on her head.

"Very well, but I have one thing that I an show only you, Alice." Golden Freddy said, and Matt instantly became protective again.

"And me." He said.

"No. This is something only Alice can know. I have a feeling she already does." Golden Freddy said, holding out his hand for Alice.

"OK, here we go again." Alice said, taking his hand, leaving the others with that feeling of suffocation. When they emerged again, they were back in the forests of Alton, but they weren't near the lumbermill. They were near the police station. Inside was Freddy and Chica, standing over on of her father's secretaries. Her mouth was moving very fast, as if she was telling them something, trying not to be killed or hurt. Most of her blue-and-white dress was torn, enough that you could almost see her crotch, and you COULD see her bra, which was being held on by a string.

"Why are they torturing her?" Alice asked, knowing what was going on.

"They want to know where your father went. They believe that his secretaries would know. If they don't, they'll go after your mother." Golden Freddy said, and Alice instantly grab his arm.

"Then take me to my house." Alice demanded, and Golden Freddy cast her a sideways glance.

"No." He said, and Alice began to run, "ALICE COME BACK HERE!"

After he shouted, Freddy and Chica turned around, seeing Golden Freddy and Alice. They began to chase them, mostly after Alice, believing Golden Freddy to be on their side.

"No! I'm going to warn my mother before they get to her!" She yelled back, racing to her house. After a few seconds, Golden Freddy appeared in front of her, and grabbed her, "LET GO!"

"I cannot let you put yourself in harm's way." He said, as Alice kicked and yanked, trying to get away. Freddy and Chica appeared a few yards from them.

"Good job, Goldie. Now, we can take her to our Master!" Freddy said, stepping towards them. Golden Freddy teleported, and Alice had not only the feeling of suffocation, but dread. As soon as they reappeared in the Pizzeria, she tried to run out the front door.

"Alice, we are three states away from Missouri. You won't make it back!" Golden Freddy called after her, but she started to run off anyway. She kept running until she came to a sign that read "Welcome to New Mexico!"

"God damn it!" Alice yelled, sitting on the ground. She curled into a ball and started to cry, more than she had cried even when she was young, "no..."

After a few minutes, but what felt to her like hours, she stood up. She reached in her pockets, face red an tear-stained, and pulled out what little money she had. Looking over to the bus stop she sat near, she tried to spot prices. A one-mile trip was one dollar, and she had fifty cents.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, and a nearby woman looked at her.

"What is your problem?" She asked, walking over.

"I need to get home, but I don't have any way to get back to Alton." Alice said, putting her head down, defeated.

"Alton? Where is that?" The woman asked.

"Missouri." Alice said, sitting back on the concrete.

"Good Lord, you're far from home, aren't you? How did you get here?" She asked.

"A friend, but he won't take me back." Alice answered.

"Well, I can help you." The woman said.

"Really?" Alice asked, jerking her head up.

"Of course. I just need you to do me a favor." She said.

"Anything, please." Alice said, standing to her feet.

"My daughter has been wanting a puppy for the longest time. I've got no idea what kind to get a little girl." She said, and Alice held in a laugh. In all this, there are people that have no idea. Sh found that both comforting and funny.

"I think a Labrador would be best. They're sweet, gentle, and playful, but they can get pretty big." Alice said, remembering her own black lab she owned.

"Thank you. Here." She said, handing Alice three $100 bills, "That should get you to at least Springfield."

"Thank you so much." Alice said, taking the money and starting to run towards the stop, "And good luck with your dog!"

 **YEAH, YEAH I KNOW WHAT HALF OF YOU ARE GONNA SAY. WHY WOULD YOU PUT IN THAT AS A FAVOR AT THE END. BECAUSE I HAD RUN OUT OF IDEAS. THAT'S WHY THIS STORY IS ALSO WAAAAAAY LATE. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP LAST FRIDAY, AND IT WENT UP TODAY. IT'S ONE WEEK. ANYWAYS, IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WANT TO HELP WITH THIS STORY, PM OR REVIEW YOUR IDEAS, AND I'LL SEE HOW I CAN TIE THEM INTO THE STORY! I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! NOW, I'M GOING TO DELVE INTO A STORY SECRET: I'VE BEEN BASING ALICE AND MATT ON ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND. NOW, I RECENTLY BROKE UP WITH HER, SO I WILL BE GOING THROUGH THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH HOW I WAS HOPING MINE WOULD GO. FORGIVE ME FOR THAT SAPPY NOTICE, BUT LET'S JUST GET INTO THE STORY**

 **I OWN ONLY THE HUMANS!**

Alice stepped off the bus, and looked over at the sign that said "Welcome to Springfield, Missouri"

"OK, now how in the Hell am I supposed to get to Alton." Alice muttered to herself. She walked down the highway for a few hours, following signs that led her towards Alton, "I'm not gonna be able to get home before they get to Mom."

Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm, everything went white, and she couldn't breath. Golden Freddy was taking her somewhere, she assumed all the way back to the Pizzeria. As sson as he let her go, she turned around and started yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GOLDEN FREDDY! I WAS ALMOST WHERE I NEEDED TO BE, AND OF COURSE YOU PULLED ME ALL THE WAY BACK TO-"

"Alice?" Alice heard, suddenly stopping her rant. She turned around, and saw her mother standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a shotgun. Alice looked around, and realized that Golden Freddy has taken Alice to her house. After a couple of seconds, her mother looked at Golden Freddy, eyes wide, and aimed her gun.

"MOM, NO!" Alice shouted, before she could fire, "He's a friend."

"You're friends with these demons?" Alice's mother asked, looking at her, not moving her gun.

"No, just this one. He's kept me, Chase, Matt, Hannah, and Henry safe from the others." Alice explained.

"Do you realize you just called me a demon, Alice?" Golden Freddy asked, causing Mrs. West to jump.

"Sorry, Golden Freddy." Alice said, turning towards him, "There has to be something that I can call you to shorten your name."

"What do you mean?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Like, Matt for example, his name is Matthew, but we call him Matt for short." Alice explained, pulling her mother's gun away from Golden Freddy.

"Well, my brother used to call me Goldie when we were young." He said, as the glass behing him shattered, and he fell face-first on the ground.

"What the Hell?" Mrs. West exclaimed, as Chief West stood through the broken door, holding his handgun out.

"Golden Freddy!" Alice yelled, throwing herself onto her knees, next to him, ignoring the glass digging into her knees.

"Alice?! Oh, my God, you're OK!" Chief West exclaimed.

"You shot him!" Alice said, as Golden Freddy started to get up. Chief West lifted his gun, as if to bash his head with the butt of his gun, but Alice shot upwards, keeping his arm from swinging downwards.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to get his gun onto Golden Freddy.

"He's my friend, Dad." Alice said, refusing to let go of her father's arm. Golden Freddy stood to his feet, and turned towards Chief West.

"Hello, Mr. West." He said, turning to Alice, "I will go and get your brother."

"Thanks, Goldie, you said?" Alice said, trying to call him by his shorter name.

"Yes." Goldie said, "I'll return in a few moments."

With that, Goldie teleported away, bu it didn't look anything like it felt. When Goldie teleports, he fades into nothingness, but when he arrives, he's just there. No slow appearance, no flash of light, he's just suddenly there.

"You've made friends with one of those damn monsters?" Chief West said, a mixture of happiness, confusing, and anger flowing through his body.

"Yes, but he's different. He's kept me, Chase, Matt, Hannah, and Henry safe from the ones trying to kill us." Alice said, telling her father the same thing she told her mother.

"He's still one of them. How do you know that he's not just trying to get your trust, only to kill you." Chief West said, putting his gun back in its holster.

"Oh, my God, you sound like Matt. If he wanted to kill me, he could have done it countless times. I've been alone with him at least ten times in the past couple of days!" Alice said, hugging her father, "But I missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby girl. Where have you been?" Chief West said, as Mrs. West sat them all down on the couch.

"New Mexico." Alice said, surprising both of her parents.

"How in the Hell did you get to New Mexico and back in the course of a couple days?" Her mother asked, leaning forward.

"Well, Goldie can teleport, so he took us all there in less that ten minutes. I spent less then a day there before taking a bus to Springfield, and that took a couple days. But after walking for a few hours, Goldie appeared and took me here." Alice explained, trying to leave out any gory parts of her time in New Mexico,

After her story, Goldie appeared with Chase, who ran over to his parents, flinging his arms around them both. While they caught up, Alice walked near Goldie, who hadn't moved since he arrived this time.

"Will you bring the others?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Do you intend to stay here, where you have a large chance of being tortured and killed?" Goldie asked, and Alice knew that he would.

"Yes. I'm going to stay with my parents. If they want to stay in New Mexico, I'll tell their parents they're OK, but if they want to come, then you let them." Alice said, and Goldie just nodded.

"Very well." He said, slowly disappearing.

"How have you been dealing with the animatronics?" Chase asked, confusing his parents.

"Animatronics? Is that what they're called?" Chief West asked.

"Yeah. At least that's what Goldie calls them." Chase said, as Alice sat down next to him.

"I guess I can understand the term. They are robotic animals." Chief West said, as Goldie appeared with Matt.

"Alice." He sighed, as she jumped off the couch to hug him.

"Hi, Matt." She said.

"Don't ever do that again." Matt scolded, as Goldie appeared with Hannah.

"Who else went with you two?" Mrs. West asked, looking from one kid to the next.

"Henry is the only other one." Alice said.

"So Elizabeth didn't go." Chief West said.

"Is she OK?" Alice asked, instantly scared.

"We don't know Alice. She's went missing."

 **WELL, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ELIZABETH? IS SHE EVEN ALIVE? YOU GUYS AND GIRLS CAN INFLUENCE THIS, BUT IF NOT, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY, GUYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND HER FRIENDS ARRIVED HOME VIA GOLDEN FREDDY, WHO ALICE HAS BEGUN TO CALL GOLDIE. WE ALSO LEARNED THAT ELIZABETH HAS GONE MISSING. LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

 **I OWN ONLY THE HUMANS!**

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted, scared for her friend.

"She's missing?" Matt asked, not wanting to accept.

"Yes. We thought she had gone with you, but her parent's called a couple of days ago, asking if we had seen her." Mrs. West said.

"I knew we should have made her come." Hannah said, sitting on the nearest seat.

"Perhaps I can help you find her." Goldie said, hands folded behind his back.

"Please. Anything you can do will help." Alice said. Golden Freddy nodded, and faded to somewhere none of them knew.

"While he's out, how are we going to get out to find her. Those things seem to be immune to guns and bullets." Matt said, raising his arm towards the door.

"We still can outrun them. The only one that seems to be fast is Foxy." Alice said, but Matt shook his head.

"Bad idea. If we get surrounded again, they will not hesitate to kill this time." He said.

"Well, cars seem to work." Chase said, and this time, Chief West shook his head.

"Too noisy." He said, crossing his arms.

"There has to be something. Everything has it's weakness. We just have to find it." Alice said, standing up from the couch.

"Until we do, no one is to leave this house." Chief West said, looking over at Matt, Hannah, and Henry, "I'll call your parents and tell them you're safe, but you'll be here until we find a safer way to get you home than sneaking past them."

"OK." Hannah said.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"No problem." Chief West said, disappearing his room. Alice stood up, and went into her room. It had been untouched, and looked as if no one had been in here for weeks. The bed was perfectly made, just as she did when she left. The bedside table had dust on it, as did the picture of her and Matt. She pulled out her phone, hoping to try to call Elizabeth. She pressed the power button, but it was dead.

"Damn." She muttered, sitting on her bed. She put her hands around the back of her neck, and puled her legs up to her chest, and started to cry. After a few minutes, She felt something large on her shoulder, and looked up to see Goldie standing there.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"No, I'm not OK! My best friend has probably been kidnapped and tortured by your brother. She may very well even be dead!" Alice exclaimed, putting her legs down.

"That doesn't answer me. Are _you_ OK?" He asked again.

"How does that make any sense?" Alice asked.

"How does it make sense for you to cry over pain that isn't yours?" Goldie countered. Alice was very confused, but sh soon realized that she was no longer upset.

"That's a weird way to cheer someone up." Alice said, with a small smile.

"It worked, didn't it." He said, standing straight, "But your friend is alive. She isn't hurt, and she isn't with my brother." Goldie said, making Alice jump off her bed.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"Calm down. I'm getting to that. She's in a small clearing not far from where my brother is. But we must wait until-"

"No. I'm not waiting." Alice said, running out of her room. She stopped in the living room, where everyone else was.

"I know where Elizabeth is." Alice said, very quickly.

"Is she hurt?" Matt asked.

"No. She's fine. She's been hiding this whole time from Freddy and his friends." Alice said,looking over at her father's rifle.

"We might need it." Chief West said, pulling it down. He checked to make sure it was loaded, and threw the strap over his shoulder. Alice, Matt, Chief West, and Hannah ran out the door, and looked over to see Freddy, except it wasn't him. This Freddy looked more toyish. He was a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He had black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear

Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth, and his body was much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears were also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wore a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wore a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he held a silver and black microphone.

"Who the hell are you?" Chief West demanded, raising his gun at him.

"Now, now. there's no need to get violent here." The toy Freddy said, "I'm only here for Alice."

"Go to Hell." Matt said, as Chief West shot him.

"Ouch! That was mean." He said, starting to walk over to them.

"Run!" Alice yelled, and they did. Alice glanced behind her to see Golden Freddy slug the toy Freddy.

"Thank you." She said, under her breath. They ran for another minute, and stopped to catch their breath.

"Do you think it's still chasing us?" Matt asked, between breaths.

"No. I saw Goldie appear behind us, stopping him." Alice said, feeling just a little guilt. Any injuries he had now will be because she didn't listen to him.

"Well, I guess he really isn't all that bad." Matt gasped, with a smile.

"Yeah." Chief West said, standing straight, "Alice, about where is Elizabeth?"

"A small clearing near Freddy." She said, and both guys looked at her with confusion and a small bit of anger.

"Near Freddy?" Matt asked, as if he didn't hear right.

"That's correct." Alice heard behind her, and whipped around to see Goldie. He didn't look too hurt, except for a small dent next to his eye, "And that is the exact reason that I warned her not to go. To let me handle it."

"If she had mentioned that, I wouldn't have let her come." Chief West said, glancing over at her, mad.

"Like I would have listened. Elizabeth is my best friend, and I know that she's near someone who would want o kill her. I'm going, and no one will keep me away from her." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"If you are going to be stubborn, I won't even try to stop you. However, I will accompany you." Goldie said, walking over to stand near Alice, Matt, and Chief West.

"Fine. You can help us stay safe from them, right." Chief West said, sliding his gun onto his back.

"Of course. I know my brother." Goldie said.

"Wait, your _brother_ is trying to kill us?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Didn't you know. They even look nearly identical." Alice said, as if it was obvious.

"Ah, there you are, Goldie." They heard, and turned to see Freddy, with a expression of mixed anger and sadness, "I wish you would have told me you betrayed me."

"I've not betrayed you. I'm trying to save you from the Master." Goldie said, looking at his brother with a saddened face.

"Goldie, didn't you know? The Master's dead. We're doing this because we enjoy it." Freddy said.

 **WELL, NOW WE KNOW THAT THE CREATOR IS DEAD, AND THE ANIMATRONICS ACT ON THEIR OWN! HOW WILL THEY BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THEM, AS WELL AS THE TOYS, WHO WE GOT A GLIMPSE OF IN THE CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO IMPLEMENT THEM SOONER, BUT I'VE HAD TROUBLE FINDING A GOOD TIME. BUT NOW THAT I HAVE, WE SAW TOY FREDDY, WHO HAS BEEN DUBBED THE TOY , I'LL HAVE EVERYONE UP TO FFPS. I'M NOT GOING INTO UCN BECAUSE I HAVEN'T PLAYED IT PERSONALLY, SO I CAN'T REALLY TRY TO GET A FEEL FOR PERSONALITIES. BUT, LEFTY, ROCKSTAR FREDDY, NUMBER ONE BOX, AND ALL THE OTHERS WILL BE IN IT, SO WE HAVE TONS OF KILLER ROBOTS RUNNING AROUND ALTON. ANYWAYS, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO, AD WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! RECENTLY, I'VE HAD AN INPUT FROM ANOTHER READER, TGONTHEFIERY, AND HE GAVE ME SOME PERSONALITY IDEAS FOR FREDDY, CHICA, FOXY, BONNIE, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, AND TOY CHICA. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT THEM IN, AND THANK YOU, ONCE AGAIN, TGONTHEFIERY FOR YOUR HELP!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"What?" Goldie said, barely audible.

"You heard me right, Goldie. We like killing the humans. After all, it was them who locked us away in that hell of a pizzeria." Freddy said, looking over at Alice, "We merely target her because that's what we are here to do. Once she's dead, we can go home."

"No. I won't let you hurt her." Matt said, stepping in front of Alice. For once, she didn't fight him. She pressed herself against his back, staying close.

"That's a mistake, boy. We will kill anyone else that gets in our way. You'll make yourself a target by hiding her." Freddy said, taking a step closer. Goldie pressed his hand against Freddy's chest, and shoved him back.

"I will never let you hurt her, you sadistic monster. You're no brother of mine." Goldie said, slamming his foot into Freddy's belly. Chief West pulled the rifle off his shoulder, and shot at Freddy, hitting him in the arm.

"Ah! Damn you both." Freddy said, shoving Goldie away, and running back into the forest.

"Thanks." Goldie said, obviously heartbroken.

"Goldie-"

"Don't Alice. I appreciate your concern, but right now, we need to get to Elizabeth." Goldie said, pointing off in the opposite direction that Freddy ran off from, "That way."

They began to walk in the direction he pointed, with Goldie leading, but Matt and Alice hung back a small bit.

"Matt." Alice began, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For what you did. For once, I didn't trust what I thought was right. I can see why you'd want to protect me. Thank you." Alice explained, giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." He said, giving her a hug with his left arm, the one she was standing beside. She laid her head on his shoulder while they walked, and he kept his arm around her. Goldie glanced back at them, and had a strange expression on his face. Alice saw it, and was confused about what was going through his head.

"Near here." Goldie announced. With that, Alice perked her head up, looking at Matt, who's eyes met hers.

"Elizabeth!" Alice said, hoping she was close enough to hear her.

"Alice?" They heard, from behind them. Alice and Matt turned around, and saw Elizabeth standing. Her clothes were torn and tattered, and her was mess. Her normally brown and silky hair was not knotted and full of twigs.

"Elizabeth!" Alice exclaimed, running up to her, tackling her with a hug, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you_ were dead." Elizabeth said, returning the hug, "People were running around looking for you guys."

"Why didn't you tell them where we were?" Matt asked, as Alice backed away.

"If I told your parents one of the animatronics took you to God only knows where, they'd get themselves killed trying to get to where they think you were." Elizabeth said, glancing at Chief West.

"How did you avoid them?" Chief West asked.

"I've been in the old sawmill. They stay away from there for some reason." She said.

"At any rate, we should get you to my house." Chief West said,

"Not gonna happen." They heard from behind them. They turned around to see another animatronic hanging on a tree. This one had rosy red cheeks, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also had pink eyelids and long eyelashes. Its teeth were also small, but its skeleton's teeth were also visible. A pink bow tie was also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appeared to be more realistic in design than the others. It also had a second head that seems completely skeleton in design, which bears it's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that it had pink nail polish on its feet.

It was clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. It also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an skeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its skeleton. It's head was white and had pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye was still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which was still attached to its skeleton head.

"What the Hell are you?" Matt asked, which seemed to anger it.

"Do not accuse me of being ugly!" It screamed, but it's voice was different now. Earlier, it seemed to have a female's voice. Now, it was male, "I am beautiful! And I will make you beautiful as well."

"Wrong. You'll not harm them, Mangle." Goldie said, at least giving us it's name.

"I guess I'll start the beautification with you, Goldie." Mangle said, swinging down onto him. They fell to the ground, in a mess of wire, metal, and fur. Chief West aimed his rifle at Mangle, but Alice yanked it upwards before he could fire.

"What the Hell, Alice?" He demanded.

"You might hit Goldie!" She exclaimed, as Goldie ripped Mangle off him, holding it by its jaws.

"You're very weak without your mouth. Maybe you should lose it." He said, taking one jaw in each hand. He started to pull, struggling against it keeping its mouth together. Mangle's teeth tore into his hands as they fought to see if its jaw would stay or go. Mangle's body wrapped around Goldie's arm, and began to contract, like a Boa.

"You're not going to harm them." Goldie said, making one final pull. With a loud crack, and a few cracks, Mangle's jaw was removed from it's face.

"No!" It cried, it's voice female again. It shot up the nearest tree, and looked in the eyes of Alice, "I'll make you beautiful, just like me."

"Try it, bitch." Alice said, staring back. After a few moments, Mangle disappeared among the trees.

"Come on, Elizabeth. We need to get you to my house. You can clean up there, and I'll call your parents and tell them you're safe." Chief West said, setting the butt of his rifle on the ground.

"Thanks." She said, walking nearer to Goldie.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE, BECAUSE I GOT TO SAY MANGLE WAS A SNEK. IT'S NOT SNAKE, IT'S SNEK. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, SO I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! I DON'T REALLY HAVE ALL THAT MUCH THAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS NEED TO KNOW, SO IMA JUST GET RIGHT INTO THE STORY.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"No, she's fine." Chief West said, on the phone with Elizabeth's parents, "Yes, of course. She's in the shower now. Yes, I will. Bye."

"What did they say?" Mrs. West asked, on the couch next to Matt and Alice, who were holding hands.

"They wanted to know if she was OK, that she wasn't hurt or raped-"

"What, raped." Alice asked. She hadn't heard of the animatronic raping.

"Yes. We've come across a few people who had said that they'd been tortured and raped. They also claim that they managed to escape. I believe each and every one of them." Chief West said.

"Oh, my God." Alice said, placing her hand over her mouth. Matt wrapped his arm around her.

"They will not get to you, you hear me." He told her.

"We won't let them." Mrs. West said, as Elizabeth came out of the shower. Her clothes were still torn and muddy, but she was refreshed.

"Here. I think I have something that you can wear." Alice said, trying to take her mind off what she just heard.

"Thanks, Alice, but I'll be fine." Elizabeth said.

"No, no." Alice said, dropping her voice so only Elizabeth could hear, "I can almost see your breasts. You need to wear something so Chase can't."

"Oh. I didn't even realize." Elizabeth said, folding her arms over her chest, following Alice into her room.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to sound pushy, but did you ever get close to the animatronics?" Alice said, pulling out a shirt and pants from her closet, as Elizabeth took off her old ones.

"I got close a couple times. Why?" She answered, taking the clothes with a small, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I was just wondering if you heard anything from them. Anything that could help us." Alice admitted, sitting on her bed as Elizabeth slid on the pants, which fit almost perfectly.

"I heard one thing, but I'm not sure I should say it." Elizabeth said, putting on the pink shirt, which showed her belly a little.

"Come on, Elizabeth." Alice said, going towards her closet to get a different shirt.

"No, this is fine, Alice." Elizabeth said, as Alice sat back on the bed.

"Now, why won't you say it? Why wouldn't you at least tell my dad or Goldie?" Alice inquired.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that...I don't think anyone should have to know that." Elizabeth said.

"You could tell Goldie." Alice said. As soon as she said his name, Goldie appeared next to Alice and Elizabeth.

"SON of a bitch!" Alice yelled, jumping backwards, as Elizabeth screamed, and crawled back a few paces.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Goldie said, but there was a slight hint of amusement in his eyes when he said that.

"No shit, you asshole." Elizabeth said.

"Is everything OK in there?" Chief West said, from the door.

"Yeah, we're OK, Dad!" Alice yelled back.

"You do realize that she was changing, right?" Alice said, and Goldie tensed, as if suddenly embarrassed.

"I'd forgotten." He said, keeping his voice level.

"You would have seen me in my underwear if you had been any sooner." Elizabeth said, but with a new tone to her voice. She was teasing him. She looked over at Alice, with a devilish grin, and Alice returned it.

"If you wanted to see us like that, you could have just asked." Alice said, reaching for her belt.

"No! I'm sorry for scaring you!" Goldie said, throwing his hands over his eyes, making Alice and Elizabeth burst out in laughter, "And you called me the asshole."

"I might have taken that a little too far, though." Alice said, still giggling.

"No. No that was perfect." Elizabeth said, "What I was thinking was definitely too far."

"What were you going to do?" Alice said, curious, while Goldie still stood in the room, but parts of his golden suit were red, specifically his cheeks.

"I wouldn't have warned him, I just would have taken out my ass." Elizabeth giggled, making Goldie blush more, and Alice almost fall off the bed in laughter.

"OK, OK, in all seriousness, what did you come in here for?" Elizabeth said, still giggling slightly, as Alice sat up, also still giggling.

"I heard my name." Goldie said, confusing them both.

"First of all, how? Second, just because we said your name, doesn't mean we were calling you." Alice said, getting off the bed.

"First, if someone specific says my name, I can hear them from anywhere, and know where that are. Second, I know, but I'm a very curious robot." Goldie said, Looking over at Elizabeth, who still had a mischievous grin on her face, "Do I even want to know what you're thinking?"

"Probably not." She answered, getting up, "Thanks again for the clothes, Alice."

"No problem." Alice said, from her spot near the bed, and Elizabeth walked out. She directed her attention to Goldie, "I have two questions for you."

"Go on." Goldie said, taking a seat on Alice's bed.

"One, what did you mean, specific people?" Alice asked, sitting next to him.

"People that I care for." Goldie said, surprising Alice, "I still hear my brother asking me to come home every day."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can save him." Alice said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Maybe I shouldn't ask the next question."

"No, no. I'll be fine." Goldie said, looking over.

"Fine. Why do you get so skittish when me and Elizabeth acted like we were gonna have sex in front of you." Alice said, making Goldie, once again, go rigid.

"Because, truly, I'm still no older than 13." Goldie said, once more giving Alice a shock.

"WHAT?" She asked, extremely surprised by this new piece of information.

"Yes. This body can be 275, but my soul can no longer age. When I was murdered, I was 13 years old." Goldie said, breaking Alice's heart. That was the same age as Henry, and only a year younger than Chase.

"Do you know who killed you?" Slice asked, "Did you ever find out, I mean?"

"William Afton. He was dubbed the "Purple Guy", because he never got caught, and his uniform was the only purple one in the restaurant." Goldie said, looking down. Alice was uncomfortable, but not because she was learning about her friend. She loved that, but she was nervous because she didn't want to accidentally say anything to anyone, not even Matt. Not knowing what else to do, Alice hugged Goldie. She wrapped her arms around him from the side, and slipped her body underneath his left arm.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered. Goldie's arm pressed against her, as if he was returning the hug with one arm.

"I call you my friend, yet there is so much about you that is a mystery to me." Alice said, laying her head on his leg.

"If there is anything you'd like to know, just ask. I'd like to know I could do the same." Goldie said, looking down at her.

"Of course you can." Alice responded.

"Very well. What has your past been like." Goldie asked.

"Well, that depends on how far back you go. When I was 5 I never thought that life could get better. Mom and Dad played with me and my brother every day, we'd wrestle, and you could almost feel the love they had for us if you walked through the door. But then, when I turned 10, Dad joined the police force. That didn't really affect us, but he wasn't home as often. When I turned 14, he became police chief, and he was almost never home. Eventually, Mom started drinking because she had so much trouble trying to take care of me and Chase be herself. Chase didn't like coming home because Mom and Dad weren't the same. But, I met Matt, and him and my other friends have made my life pretty OK, I guess." Alice said, giving her backstory.

"You've had a good life, compared to most." Goldie said, "But I can tell you're hiding something from me."

"Yeah. Since I was 12, when I first started to learn about my body, and sex, and all that, my uncle offered to help me learn. I didn't know what he meant, so I just agreed with him, because he'd always tried to help me. Well, I got to his house, and he was naked on his couch. He told me to get closer to him, and I did. Then he told me to get naked. I started to get that feeling that something just wasn't right, but I couldn't figure it out. Long story short, he raped me, beat me, tortured me. Then a few boys at school started touching my ass. One of them pinned me to a wall while another took pictures of my vagina and boobs. That's when I met Matt. He protected me. He was like my beacon of hope when I wanted to kill myself." Alice explained. She brought her knees, and crossed her hands over her knees. She buried her head into her legs and started to cry, loud enough that Matt and Elizabeth came in to investigate.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, looking at Alice with worry.

"Alice, you didn't have to say anything that you didn't want to." Goldie said.

"I know. But I just, I needed to tell, someone." She sobbed.

"I'll leave her to you two." Goldie said, fading to somewhere else.

"Alice, what you tell him that made you this upset?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to her, but Alice just shook her head.

"Alice, please. If you're upset, we want to know why so we can try to help you." Matt said, sitting on her other side, and again, she shook her head.

"Please..." Elizabeth said, hugging Alice. Alice out her legs down, and rubbed her nose.

"I'll be fine, but I just need to be alone right now, OK?" Alice said, crawling onto her bed and laying with her back to the door.

"OK. Well, we'll be in the living room if you need us." Elizabeth said, leaving the room. Matt was a bit more hesitant. Before he could get to the door, Alice rolled over.

"Matt." She said.

"Yes, Alice?" He said, turning around to face her.

"Stay with me."She said, laying one arm out, where she wanted him to lay. He walked over to her, and lied down facing her. She pulled herself closer, and lied her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Alice." He said, and she looked up. Her eyes were still red from crying, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice said, kissing him. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Alice moved her head back very slightly, so that they were only a few centimeters away from each others' mouths.

"I've been having a thought about you, Matt," Alice said, "and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"What is it?" Matt asked, and Alice rolled him onto his back, crawling on top of him.

"I think you might know." She said, kissing him again. This time, they didn't stop. Alice's hand ran up Matt's shirt, and along his sides. Alice could feel Matt rubbing his hands against her ass, and lower back.

"Let's have sex." Alice whispered.

 **NOW, YES I CUT IT OFF BEFORE THEY STARTED! THIS IS WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, YOU WON'T HAVE TO SKIP ANY INTO THE CHAPTER, I WILL NOT PROGRESS STORY IN SEX CHAPTERS. THERE WILL NOT BE TOO MANY, IN MY OPINION, MAYBE UP TO 10 OF THEM. WITH HOW MANY CHAPTERS LONG THIS STORY WILL BE (AIMING FOR 150) I'M SURE 10 IS A REASONABLE NUMBER. HAVE ANY ARGUMENTS, PM ME. ANYWAYS, I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN.**


	15. 18 Chapter 15

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! NOW, I TOLD YOU GUYS AND GIRLS THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MATT AND ALICE HAVING SEX! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL NOT PROGRESS THE STORY IN A SEX CHAPTER, FOR THE PEOPLE WHO EITHER WON'T OR CAN'T READ THAT. I WILL PUT AN INDICATOR NEXT THE THE CHAPTER NUMBER TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE CHAPTER WILL BE SEXY NOT STORY. FOR EXAMPLE, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LABELED 18 CHAPTER 15, INSTEAD OF JUST CHAPTER 15. ANYWAYS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL HERE, LET'S GET INTO IT.**

 **I'VE ALSO NEVER WRITTEN A SEX CHAPTER BEFORE, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WILL GO. BEAR WITH ME.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS.**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Matt asked. Him and Alice were laying in the bed, and Matt had his shirt and pants off, both of which Alice had taken from him. He was lying in nothing but how boxers. Alice was lying half on him, with part of her body on the bed, and her leg was thrown over him, and her body was only being covered by the white sheet over her, bringing out her hourglass figure.

"You can always back out, if you want." Alice said, who was rubbing her hand against his dick.

"No, I was asking for you." Matt said, poking her on her back.

"I'm the one who started this, of course I'm going to be ready." Alice said, crawling on top of him fully. She gave him a quick kiss and threw off her sheet, revealing her naked body. She then pressed their mouths together, and, with her feet, pulled off his boxers.

"Well, fine then." Matt said, flipping Alice and pinning her to the bed.

"Oh, damn." Alice muttered, as she felt Matt's hand slide over her vagina, which made her shudder. He placed his mouth on her's, and continued to play with her. He ran his fingers around the opening of her pussy, and she placed her heels on his back. He slowly rubbed her clit, earning a small moan from her.

"Wait, Matt." Alice said, making him stop.

"What?" He asked.

"Condom. I'm not getting pregnant from this." She said, and he sat up.

"Oh, shit. Right. I'm glad ONE of us remembered." Matt said, opening her bottom drawer, "I'm still confused as to why you have these."

"I've told you, don't worry about it." Alice said, thinking of how she got them. She had caught Chase with them, and she got both mad and scared. She took them from him, and she promised not to tell their parents, but he couldn't ever get caught with more. Matt had found them one day, and got very confused.

"Well, I guess it helps us today, at any rate." Matt said, sliding one on.

"Yup," She said, as he crawled back on top of her, "So I'm glad I got them."

Matt pressed his mouth against hers again, and started to stroke her slit once again, this time a little faster, making her moan a bit more.

"Oh, fuck yes." She whispered, running her hands through his soft hair.

"Hmm. Let's try this." Matt muttered, slipping a finger into her pussy.

"Oh!" Alice said, a little loudly.

"Shh. We don't want to be too loud." Matt said, smiling at Alice.

"You make me feel good, though." Alice said, recognizing Matt's evil grin, "Matt, don't you fucking dare make this hard."

"Too late." HE said, shoving two more fingers deep into her.

"SHI-" Alice started, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Now, now." He said, pumping is fingers in and out of her hole.

"Fuck you." She said, through her hand.

"I thought that's what you were doing." Matt joked. Alice pressed her foot against his chest and kicked him off, and he landed on his back. Alice rushed on top of him, hovering her pussy over his cock.

"I know you want it." Alice said, wiggling her hips sexily.

"I hate you." He said, parting her asscheeks, "but you're trying the wrong hole."

"No! Matt, I love you, I trust you, but I'm not ready to go that far." Alice said, straightening her body.

"OK. I won't make you." He said, rubbing his hands along her belly.

"Good." Alice said, adjusting her body so that her mouth was over his dick. She took it in her hand, began to lick the sensitive head.

"Oh, damn." He said, laying his head back, while rubbing hers. She smiled, and closed her mouth on his dick, slowly sucking him. She continued to move her tongue in circles around him, while moving his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth, until her nose touched his body. While she continued to deep throat him, he rubbed the back of her head, keeping him in her mouth.

"Mmf." Was all she could manage. She pulled him out, and slowly started to stroke him with her hand, "I'm guessing you enjoyed that."

"Damn right." He said, lifting his head back up.

"You'll like this more." She said, pulling her body back up, aligning his dick with her pussy. She lowered herself down, almost putting him inside her.

"Don't tease me." Matt said, and Alice just looked down at him.

"Look who's fucking talking, asshole." Alice said, slowly pushing her pussy around him, "Oh, fuck yes."

She moved her body up and down, trying to ignore the shooting pain in her vagina, while Matt watched her tits bounce, even though they were rather small. He took one in his hand, and pulled her down so she was laying on him.

"Down with me." He said, pulling her in for a kiss. Between kisses, Matt would lick on of her tits, and play with the other. All this time, Alice continued to move her hips, pleasuring her and her boyfriend.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned, laying her head on his. She picked up the speed of her hips, getting louder with her moans. She buried her face into his chest, slowing her speed to a stop.

"Problem?" He asked, just slightly worried.

"No. I lied. I want my ass fucked." She said, turning her body around.

"You sure?" He asked.

"It's why I'm on top. I have control right now." Alice said, positioning her asshole over his dick.

"True." He said, reaching around her body, grabbing her boobs. She lowered herself so she could feel it press against her ass, but she was nervous.

'Fuck it.' She thought, and pushed in his head. Pain shot through her body, but she lowered her body until he was balls deep in her ass, all 7 inches of him.

"Damn, you're persistent." Matt said, reaching a hand down to play with her slit again.

"Learned from the best." She said, voice strained. She bobbed her body slowly, so as to not hurt herself further. She gasped, but slowly the pain began to fade, and was replaced with pleasure. After another couple minuted like this, she picked up the speed, and she could feel Matt tense with pleasure.

"Fuuuuuu-" HE groaned, gripping her tits. She pulled him off her ass, and took of the condom he was wearing.

"I'm confused, I thought you didn't want the risk of being pregnant." He said.

"I don't. I can't get pregnant from getting cum in my ass." She told him, putting his cock back inside of her. It felt much different, better, actually. Maybe her first anal should have been without one.

"Alice, I'm gonna-" He started, but he didn't finish, because he laid his head but with a small groan, and Alice felt a burning sensation in her asshole.

"Oh, fuck me, that feels good!" Alice exclaimed, barely stopping herself from getting too loud. Alice pulled herself off of him, and sucked the rest of his semen out.

"Are you satisfied?" Matt asked, sitting up.

"Not yet." She answered, pushing him back sown. She crawled towards his face, sitting on it, "My turn to cum."

"OK." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, he started to lick her pussy.

"OH!" She let out, a little louder that she meant to. He traced his tongue in circles around her clit for a while, building up pleasure in her pussy, "Oh, fuck yes."

Matt pushed her off him. She landed on her back, and he dug his tongue into her pussy, licking her. He used two of his fingers to split her pussy open, and used his other thumb to massage her clit. A few more minutes, and Alice had enough. She picked up a pillow, buried her face in it, screaming, as she squirted on Matt.

"God damn. You enjoyed it that much, huh?" He asked, licking his hand.

"You're just that good." She said, sucking some of her own cum off his finger, breathing heavily. They both laid down, and Alice kissed Matt deeply.

"I love you." Matt said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too." Alice responded, laying her head on his chest.

"We should probably put something on, unless you're dad finds out." Matt said, getting up to put his boxers back on. Her tried to put his pants back on, too, but Alice stopped him.

"Uh-uh. That's good enough. Alice said, reaching for her own panties, "I'm only putting back on my underwear. Her can deal with that."

"OK." Matt said, laying back down. Alice put her head back on his chest, and they went to sleep.

 **TO BE HONEST, THIS CHAPTER GOT A LOT MORE EXPLICIT THAN I HAD INTENDED. IT ALSO DOESN'T HELP THAT I WROTE SOME OF IT AT SCHOOL, NAD THE TEACHER ALMOST CAUGHT ME. ANYWAYS, THAT'S MY LESSON. I WRITE SEX CHAPTERS AT HOME. BUT, I GAVE YOU GUYS WHAT I PROMISED, AND I'VE ALSO PROMISED MORE. I'VE GOT A COUPLE iDEAS FOR A FEW GAY CHAPTERS BETWEEN ALICE/HANNAH OR ALICE/ELIZABETH. BEFORE ANYONE PUTS A REVIEW ABOUT THE LAW, BOTH OF THE PARTICIPANTS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE 17, AND AS LONG AS ONE PERSON IS 17, THE OTHER PARTNER CAN BE AS YOUNG AS 14 IN MISSOURI. DON'T BELIEVE ME, GOOGLE IT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND MATT HAD SEX. NO BIGGY. IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE THAT, WE LEARNED THE BACKSTORY OF ALICE WEST, AND WE LEARNED A LITTLE BIT MORE ABOUT GOLDIE. IF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, ALICE SEEMS LIKE A GOOD ENOUGH GIRL. I'VE GIVEN SUBTLE HINTS OF HOW SHE COPES. GO BACK AND COMMENT TO SEE IF YOU KNOW!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Hey, Alice. ALICE WAKE UP!" Matt shouted, jolting Alice awake. She jerked her head up, and looked behind her. There, was Mangle.

"FUCK!" Alice screamed, jumping backwards, running into Matt, who had gotten dressed while she slept, brandishing a knife. He threw his arm around her, and pointed the knife at Mangle.

"What do you want?" Alice asked it.

"To make you beautiful, of course. All girls want to be beautiful, don't they?" It responded, crawling towards them. But is wasn't crawling on the floor, it was crawling on the roof, like a spider.

"How the fuck?" Matt said, as Chief West, Hannah, and Chase burst through the door.

"Alice!" Chase yelled, running forward, grabbing Mangle's foot, "Leave me sister alone!"

"Pesky thing." Mangle said, lifting him up.

"CHASE, NO!" Alice shouted, trying to grab Chase. Mangle lifted him just out of her reach, and closed her jaws around his throat, "Please. You want me, don't you?"

Mangle stopped before it could bite Chase, "Maybe I do."

"Alice, don't." Matt said, grabbing her arm.

"Matt, I know what I'm doing." Alice said, placing her hand on his, "Let him go."

"Fine." Mangle said, dropping Chase on the floor, "Now, what do I get."

"A bullet." Alice said, grinning, pulling Chase towards her.

"Wha-OWCH!" Mangle shouted, as Chief West shot Mangle in the head, "You vile thing!"

"I'm not the one who just tried to kill my son." He said, firing another bullet.

"Even men can become beautiful. All should want that." Mangle said, swinging down onto Chief West, "EVEN YOU!"

Chief West shot another bullet at Mangle, but it moved out of the way before he could hit it. It closed its jaws around his skull, and bit. Chief West had died.

"Oh, God!" Matt said, as Alice's eyes became much larger.

"DAD!" Alice said, trying to crawl towards him, but Matt held her back. Goldie appeared in the room, and grabbed Mangle by her skeleton.

"I regret not doing this in the forest." He said, ripping it in half. The two halves of Mangle landed on either side of Goldie, and he turned to look at Alice, was had her head on Matt, crying heavily.

"Dad..." Chase said, still staring at his corpse, which was pooling blood around the spot where Mangle crushed his skull.

"DAMN IT!" Alice screamed, clenching her fists on Matt's shirt.

"Alice. Chase. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I should have killed Mangle in the forest." Goldie said, ears down, "This is my fault."

"No." Alice said, slowly lifting her head ,"He was too much of a hero. Although you should have killed it in the FUCKING woods. But I don't blame you, not fully."

"We should leave them alone for now." Goldie said, turning towards the door, "They deserve time to mourn."

"Yeah." Hannah said, "Come on, Matt."

Matt slowly slid away from Alice, who didn't move, and left the room with Goldie and Hannah. Alice got up, and kneeled next to Chase, who hadn't moved or stopped staring at the blood pooling around their father's head.

"Chase?" Alice said.

"I can't believe it." He said, "I didn't think he's die like this."

"I know." Alice whispered, hugging him. With her arms around him, he hugged her, and started crying. He placed his head on her shoulder, and she let him cry on her, and she laid her hand on his head, "I know."

Just then, the door opened, and Mrs. West ran into the room. She saw her husband lying on the floor, dead.

"No." She said, walking over to her children, and hugged them both.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked, wiping her eyes. She had always been quick to recover from heartbreak.

"I don't know. Your father had an entire plan to destroy the animatronics, but he only shared it with one other person, and he never told us who. He said it wasn't safe for us to know." Mrs. West said, now Ms. West.

"That won't help if we don't know? How did he talk to him?" Alice asked, plans and tactics running through her brain. She was like her father in that matter.

"He would always meet him at night. He just disappeared during the night, and reappear in the morning, at first light." Ms. West responded, giving her daughter a questioning look, "Where are you going with this?"

"We need to find Dad's partner. He'll know the plan." Alice said, rubbing the last of her tears off her face, which was now bright red.

"You can't, Alice." Ms. West said, as both her and Chase stood up.

"I can, and I will." Alice said, throwing on the clothes she wore yesterday.

"It's way too dangerous." Chase said.

"I'm not going out. But I think I know who can easily find out." Alice said, leaving her room. She marched into the living room, where Matt, Hannah, Elizabeth, Henry, and Goldie were sitting and standing in. When they saw Alice, they stood up, but she held out her hand to stop them.

"I don't want or need pity right now. What I need is to know where you dad is, Hannah." She said, surprising them all.

"My dad? Why?" She asked, looking around at the others.

"Because I think him and my dad were planning some way to stop the animatronics before they can kill someone else we love." She said, glancing at Matt.

"I wouldn't know where he is. He might be at our house, but that place was his first. I doubt he'd still have Mom there, and I don't know any of his other favorite places. Other than the Station, but that's where the animatronics are." Hannah said, looking down at her phone, "And I'm scared to try to call him, because what if he's in the middle of something?"

"Hannah, we need to know where he is." Alice said.

"I know, but I don't know where." Hannah said, looking at Alice with a slightly worried look, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Hannah." Alice said, looking at the kitchen floor, the room over.

"There is only one spot I can think of that he might be." Hannah said, "But it's basically suicide to try to get there."

"Where." Alice said, her head swinging towards her.

"Do you remember the spot that you, me, and Elizabeth used to play as little girls?" Hannah asked, "Over on the hilltop?"

"Yeah, of course." Alice said, "How could I forget."

"There was a small hut there that Dad built for us. That's the only place that I can think of that he'd go." Hannah said, turning towards Goldie, "Do you think you could take us?"

"Of course." Goldie said, "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"Not yet. I want to do something first." Hannah said, looking over at Elizabeth, "Come on."

"Right." She said, walking after Hannah into the kitchen.

"I wanna talk to you, Matt." Alice said, winking at him.

"OK." He said, as she dragged him into her parents' room.

"What is this about?" Matt said, sitting on the bed.

"You already know." Alice said, kissing him.

"You don't wanna fuck again already do you?" Matt said, grabbing her tit.

"No. I'm not a slut. I was wondering something, and I wanna tell you something." Alice said, pushing him flat on the bed.

"What?" He said, leaning himself on his elbows.

"Why do you like to play with my boobs? I'm flat-chested." Alice said, sitting with her legs crossed next to him.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Matt said, poking her nipple.

"Hey." Alice said, swatting his hand away.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to be ashamed." He said, grabbing them both.

"OK, really stop." Alice said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Now what did you want to tell me?" Matt asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I already know your going to argue with me about this. You're staying here." Alice said, and Matt instantly looked mad.

"No, Alice. I'm-" HE started, by Alice stopped him.

"Matt, please. I've already lost my dad. I can't lost you, too." Alice said, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying again.

"Alice, I know. I know how much you love me, and I love you, too. Truly. That's why I don't want to leave your side." Matt said, putting one hand on her knee.

"I know you don't, but please. I know this spot like the back of my hand, but you've never been there before. We set up a few things so that people couldn't get in." Alice said, "We were there when those girls went missing from the town, so Dad wanted us to stay safe. He set up raps that will hurt you badly."

"And he trusted you around them? Alone?" Matt asked, seemingly shocked.

"We helped him set them up. We knew about them, where they were, how they worked, and what they would do to us. We avoided them, trust me." Alice explained, hugging him, "But, please. Stay here. Keep Mom, Chase, and Henry safe."

"OK, fine. But you will come back in one piece, you hear me." Matt said, taking her head in his hands, and laying her forehead against his.

"I will. I promise." Alice said, kissing him. She didn't know the next time they'd be able to.

 **OK, THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY ALMOST MADE ME CRY. I THOUGHT THAT MANGLE SHOULD KILL CHASE, BUT THEN I HAD AN EVIL THOUGHT THAT I WON'T SHARE UNLESS ASKED. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN, AND THE CHAPTERS TO COME. I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WE WITNESSED A TRAGIC DEATH OF CHIEF WEST, AND LEARNED THAT HE HAD A PARTNER TO HELP DEFEAT THE ANIMATRONICS. ALICE GUESSED THAT IT WAS HANNAH'S FATHER, BECAUSE HE WAS HIS PARTNER AND CLOSEST FRIEND! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"How do you even know that it's Dad?" Hannah asked, as her, Alice, Goldie, and Elizabeth walked towards the small, wooden hut near the ridge of the hill.

"I don't, he's just my best guess." Alice answered, as they stepped over a tripwire near the porch.

"Who's out there?" They heard, but it sounded nothing like Hannah's father. It was a woman's voice, one Alice hadn't heard before, but Hannah seemed to be happy with it.

"Mom!" Hannah said, rushing through the door.

"Haven't you met her mother before?" Elizabeth asked, who also was happy with the person inside.

"No. I've never actually been around her mother. She was always out when I came over." Alice said, still wondering why.

"Oh, well. Her mother's great." Elizabeth said, walking inside.

"Stay here for a minute. I'm not sure how happy she'll be with an animatronic standing next to her daughter." Alice said, turning back towards Goldie.

"Too late." He responded, looking towards the door. Standing there was who Alice assumed was Hannah's mother. She was very pretty, with her long, black hair and tan skin.

"Alice, come here." Hannah said, looking out the door, "You, too, Goldie."

"You're friends with one?" Hannah's mother asked, looking back at her daughter.

"Yeah. He's kept me and Henry alive." Hannah said, walking over to Goldie. She hugged him, saying, "I'm sorry I never really said thank you for it."

"That's quite alright, Hannah." He said, placing on of his hands on her back. Not once did he take his eyes off Mrs. McKenly.

"Hello." She said to Goldie, slowly approaching him.

"Hello. I believe you've heard my name." Goldie said, holding out his hand.

"Yes. I'm Serena." She said, taking his hand, hesitantly.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Hannah asked, getting her attention.

"He went out for a walk. Said he needed to meet up with Alex West." Serena said. At her father's name, Alice let her head fall, and Hannah, Elizabeth, and Goldie looked over to her.

"I don't believe that we've met." Serena said, looking over at Alice, "But you look familiar."

"My name's Alice West." Alice said, lifting her head.

"West? As in Alex West?" Serena asked.

"Yes. He was my dad." Alice said, pursing her lips.

"Was? What happened?" Serena asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"He died, this morning. One of the animatronics crushed his skull." Alice said, as tears well up in her eyes. Hannah, who was standing next to her, wrapped her arms around Alice, and they hugged for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. But if Bruce went to see him, then I don't know how long he'll wait." Serena said, and they heard something break through the treeline.

"Not long enough. Those things are right behind me." A man yelled, and stopped as soon as he saw Goldie.

"I'm a friend." He said, as Hannah walked next to him, as if to show she trusted Goldie.

"OK, hi. Right now, there's a big brown bear after me, and we need to go." He said, running into the hut.

"You let him go, Toy Freddy." They heard. It sounded like Chica, but this voice was slightly higher, and less mechanical.

"It's not my fault. My fat fingers can't grab very well." They heard, as the toy Freddy walked through the treeline, with a different looking Chica.

This toy Chica took the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She was a yellow-orange chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She had a few stray "feathers" that stuck out from the top of her head. She had blushed cheeks, though hers were pink rather than red. Unlike her original counterpart, the toy Chica's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, like Chica's.

Just like the original Chica, the toy Chica had a bib. However, her bib read "LET'S PARTY!", rather than "LET'S EAT!". The bib also had tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appeared like tiny pizza slices or confetti. She wore a pink garment on her lower body and carried a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one Chica had.

"Well, you could have still gotten him." She said, looking over towards Alice and her friends, "Well, look. We have new friends!"

"Oh, good! Do you think they'll want to play with us, Toy Chica?" Toy Freddy asked, looking happy to see us, almost excited.

"No, we don't." Goldie said, stepping forward with a menacing look.

"Oh, you. It'll only hurt a lot." Toy Chica said, as she pulled out her eyes and beak, making her seem much more terrifying.

"Oh, shit." Alice said, taking a step back. She heard a loud snapping noise, and then her ankle felt as if it was on fire, "FUCK!"

She looked down to see that she had stepped into a bear trap. They never placed those.

"Alice!" Hannah said, as she and Elizabeth ran over to help her.

"Oh, no." Serena said, looking down at the bear trap, "There's no unlocking mechanism."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth screamed, as Goldie teleported in front of the girls.

"Now's our chance, Toy Freddy. Don't fuck it up this time." Toy Chica said, poking him in his round belly.

"That wasn't my fault!" Toy Freddy said, as Toy Chica ran towards Goldie, "Asshole." And he chased after her.

"How are we supposed to get her out?" Hannah asked, panicking.

"Why the fuck would you take of the unlocking lever?" Elizabeth asked, as Goldie threw Toy Chica, and turned to grab Toy Freddy.

"We didn't think anyone would ever find this place. No one ever comes here." Serena said, kneeling over Alice.

"What do we do?" Hannah asked, seeing the spikes that had stabbed Alice's ankle.

"We may need to cut her out." Serena said.

"NO! We are not cutting her foot off." Elizabeth said, looking at Alice with worry.

"Someone grab a stick." Alice said, through gritted teeth.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Pry the damn thing open. Get it the fuck off me." She said, holding the shin that was above her ankle.

"Oh, right." Hannah said, "Elizabeth, where was the beater?"

"That might not work." Elizabeth responded, but Alex had brought it out anyway.

"We have to try." He said, jamming it between the jaws of the trap, hitting Alice's ankle.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, laying on her back.

"I'm sorry. We'll get you out soon." He said, pulling the stick downwards towards him. The trap slowly began to open, but not enough for Alice to get her leg out. He slowly closed it.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth said, as he looked for a bigger stick.

"That one will break. If it had snapped while her foot was still in it, it would hurt like Hell." He said, spotting a stick near the base of the house.

"Hurry!" Goldie said, as Toy Chica jumped on his back, and Toy Freddy grabbed one of his arms.

"Come on, Dad!" Hannah screeched, as he jammed the new sick into the trap. Taking both sticks in his hands, he managed to pull the trap so she could pull her leg out. Elizabeth dragged her out, and they let the trap snap shut.

"Fuck, that hurts." Alice said, tears rolling down her face.

"GOLDIE, LET'S GO!" Hannah shouted, as he threw both of the other animatronics off. He ran over to the others, and they all touched a part of him. He teleported, leaving them all with the feeling of suffocation.

When they reappeared, they were back in the living room of Alice's house. Matt and Chase stood up, and saw Alice's leg.

"What the Hell happened?" Matt demanded, running over to her.

"Bear trap." Alice whispered.

"She's losing blood, we need to cover that wound." Ms. West said, rolling up her sleeves, "Alice, this is gonna hurt."

"Already does." She said, laying her head on her knee.

"Chase, grab the peroxide from the first-aid kit in the bathroom, please." Ms. West asked, and Chase ran to get it, "Goldie, take her to her room. The rest of you, stay here."

"But-"

"Matt, please." Ms. West said, cutting him off as Goldie lifted Alice in his arms.

"I guess deserve this for teasing you, huh." Alice said, with a pained smile.

"No. Not this." Goldie said, "But it does save me from having to get you back."

He laid Alice on her bed, as Chase and Ms. West entered the room.

"Thank you both. Now, out." She said, and Goldie faded from the room. Chase, however, was more hesitant.

"Mom, I-"

"No, Chase. I need you out." She demanded, pointing out the door.

"Fine." He said, turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

"Alice, you need to be more careful. What would have happened if Goldie and the others weren't there?" She said, opening the peroxide.

"I'd be DEAD!" Alice said, shouting the last word when her mother poured the peroxide on her ankle, "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Alice, mouth." Ms. West said, picking up the cloth she brought in.

"Sorry." Alice said, as her mother proceeded to dab the wound, cleaning off all the dirt an mud in and around it.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to say this, but I know about you and Matt." Ms. West said, picking up the bandage.

"You've know about us for a while." Alice said, as the bandage was wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"No, I mean last night. I heard you two." Ms. West said, and Alice's blood ran cold, "How was it?"

"What's really to explain." Alice asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I know that it can hurt and be scary for your first time." Ms. West said, tucking the end of the bandage underneath the rest.

"Yeah, it was. I knew about the pain, but it was alot less than I thought it was going to be." Alice said, as her mother sat beside her.

"Yes, people tend to exaggerate." Ms. West said, kissing Alice's forehead, "And to be honest, if your father lived to find out-"

"He'd kill Matt." Alice said.

"Yes, he would." Ms. West said.

"But, we love each other, and I really want to spend my life with him." Alice said, leaning her head slightly to the left.

"I know, Baby." Ms. West said, standing.

"I'm not very happy about your sex experience, but you're seventeen. You're not a little girl anymore. You can make your own decisions." Ms. West said, making her way to the door, "Even if I don't like them."

"I don't plan on being reckless, Mom." Alice said, picking her head up.

"I know." Ms. West said, turning back to Alice, "Anyways, you need to rest. That's not going to heal overnight, and it definitely won't heal if you"re on it all the time."

"I know. I'll try to sleep." Alice said, laying down.

"Good. I'll come and check on you in a few hours." Ms. West said, opening the door.

"OK, Mom. I love you." Alice said, laying her head down.

"I love you, too." Ms. West said, as Alice closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **OK, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. BUT TOMORROW IS SATURDAY, SO IF I'M NOT BUSY, I'LL SEE ABOUT GETTING ONE UP THEN. NO PROMISES, BUT HEY...YOU NEVER KNOW. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND HER FRIENDS WENT TO THE PLACE THEY USED TO PLAY, AND GOT HANNAH'S PARENTS. ALICE'S LEG WAS CRUSHED IN A BEAR TRAP, AND GOLDIE HAS BEEN LYING ABOUT HIS POWERS! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AT A BIT OF A SLOW PACE, SO I CAN TRY TO COME UP WITH IDEAS ON HOW TO INTRODUCE ANIMATRONICS, AND TIE THEM INTO THE PLOT, AND A FEW OTHER THINGS. SORRY, BUT EVEN THE BEST STORIES HAVE BORING PARTS.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Alice, baby, wake up." Alice heard, as she woke from her sleep.

"Hmm. Five more minutes." Alice said, and she heard her mother's laugh.

"No, Baby, you need to wake up." Ms. West said, "And Matt says he wants to talk to you."

"Fine." Alice said, as Ms. West left the room.

Alice threw the covers off of her and sat up. It had been two weeks since the bear trap and snapped her ankle bone in half. It still hurts her to walk, but it was very slight. She stood up, flinching a bit at her ankle. She pulled off the nightgown she was wearing, and pulled out a shirt and jeans from her closet, as her door opened.

"Hey!" Alice said, whipping around, covering herself with the shirt. She saw Matt, and glared at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry." Matt said, as Alice pulled her underwear on.

"What?" Alice said, putting on her bra.

"I've been thinking about what Hannah's dad said the other day." Matt said, sitting on the edge of Alice's bed.

"About Goldie?" She asked, pulling her black jeans on.

"Yeah. What if he is just lying to us?" He said, as she pulled on her shirt.

"If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it while we were in that Pizzeria." Alice said, sitting next to him.

"Well, he lied about his teleporting capabilities." Matt said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That's different. He doesn't want to hurt us." Alice said, laying her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"I know, but I just can't shake the feeling that something's off about him." Matt said, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, he's a golden bear robot that is powered by the soul of a 12-year-old child. Of course something's off about him." Alice said, standing, favoring her left leg.

"Fair enough." Matt said, standing next to her, offering his arm. She waved he hand, saying, "No, thanks. I can walk."

"OK." He said, following Alice into the living room.

Goldie was sitting by the wall, in his preferred position. Head down, arms on the floor, palms up, mouth hanging open. It was creepy. Hannah and Henry were sitting between their parents, talking with each other. Chase and Ms. West were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone. Elizabeth was the only one not talking, but staring out the window with her head propped against her hand. Matt went into the kitchen to help.

"Hey." Alice said, sitting by Elizabeth, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my parents." She said, putting her arm in her lap and looking over at Alice.

"I understand." Alice said, hugging her friend.

"Where is your house?" Goldie asked, picking his head up.

"I never memorized my house number, but I live on Vine Street." Elizabeth said, "I'd recognize my house if I see it, obviously."

"I can take you, and only you, too see them. But you must come back here." Goldie offered.

"Would you?" Elizabeth asked, standing up, and catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Of course." Goldie said, "I know how important family is."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, hugging him. Shen she did, they faded, most likely already on Vine St.

"Where did they go?" Hannah asked, pointing to the spot they had just been in.

"Her house. She misses her parents." Alice said, going into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alice." Ms. West said.

"Morning, Mom." Alice said, "Morning, brat."

"Watch it." Chase said, glaring at Alice, and making her smile.

"Be nice, you two." Ms. West said, taking her pan off the stove, as Alice hugged Matt, who was cutting potatoes, from behind.

"I'm back." She said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Matt said, sarcastically.

"Oh, screw you." Alice said, glancing at her mother's back.

"Not now." Matt said, turning around and kissing her.

"You two are disgusting." Chase said, handing his mother another pack of bacon.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Alice said, as Matt resumed his cutting, while Alice hung onto his back, laying her head between his shoulder blades.

"I'm not, but-" Chase started

"Stop it, you two." Ms. West said, putting the last of the bacon on a plate, "Matt, are you finished?"

"Almost, Ms. West." Matt said, cutting the last one.

"OK, once those are cut and cooked, we can eat." Ms. West said, Alice, will you tell the others, please?"

"Of course." Alice said, walking into the living room, "Hey, Mom's almost done cooking."

"Awesome." Henry said, jumping off the sofa, "Let's eat."

"She said _almost_ , Henry." Hannah said, grabbing his arm before he could get too far.

"No, let him. He can go ahead and sit." Alice said, an Hannah let go of his arm.

"True. OK, fine, but wash your hands first." Hannah said, as Henry ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sis!" He called from the kitchen. Alice walked back into the kitchen, as her mother threw the potatoes into the pan. Alice looked around the kitchen to find Matt, but he wasn't there, and the back door was open. She walked outside to see him sitting on the steps. His phone was out, and he was talking to someone.

"Matt?" Alice said, making him jump.

"Damn it, Alice, you scared me." Matt said, turning his phone off.

"Sorry. Who were you talking to?" Alice said, sitting next to him.

"My dad." He said, with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"You sound mad. What's the problem?" Alice asked, laying her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said, as his phone vibrated again. Alice looked at the screen and saw his dad's message. All it read was _You know what the consequences will be, boy._

"OK. I won't push you then." Alice said, wondering what that meant.

"Thank yo." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you two. Breakfast is ready." Hannah said, appearing in the doorway.

"OK." Matt said, as Hannah disappeared back into the house. They stood up, and followed her back inside.

 **CONFESSION: I'M NOW HUNGRY, AND I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER SCHOOL PERIOD BEFORE I CAN EAT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SLOW PACED. IF YOU DIDN'T THERE WILL BE MORE EXCITEMENT, AND MORE ANIMATRONICS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HAVE A GOOD DAY! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED. GOLDIE TOOK ELIZABETH BACK TO VINE STREET TO SEE HER PARENTS, AND EVERYBODY ELSE JUST CHILLED AT THE WEST HOUSE. NOTHING SPECIAL. ALSO, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GIVE ME HATE FOR SOMETHING I SAY ABOUT HENRY, AND YES, I KNOW IT'S A REAL PROBLEM, BECAUSE A FEW PEOPLE I LOVE HAVE IT. ANYWAYS, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE INTERESTING TODAY!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS.**

"Alice, listen." Matt said, grabbing her hand. They were sitting in the living room, alone. Alice's mom was taking a nap in her bedroom, while Hannah and her family had Goldie take them to their old house for a few things. Elizabeth was in Alice's room, also taking a nap. Chase was in his room, probably trying to contact his best friend, Alex Woodre.

"I know you're going to interrupt me, so I'm not even going to try to ask you not to." Matt said, "I'm going to have Goldie take me to my father's sawmill."

"No! Matt, that's where they are." Alice said, moving closer to him.

"I know, but I haven't heard from Dad in a week. I'm gonna at least see if I can find him." Matt said, as Alice looked at him with fear and concern in her eyes.

"I guess I cant stop you." Alice said, giving him a hug, "Should I even bother telling you to be careful, you reckless bastard."

"Probably not." Matt said, making Alice giggle. When they broke the embrace, Matt saw a few tears running down Alice's face, "Hey. I'm coming back."

"You'd better. Do not make me come after you." Alice said, with a smile.

"Your ass will not go there. Knowing you, you'd try to save everyone in there." Matt said, giving her a playful push.

"Yep." Alice said, twisting her body back and forth very slightly.

At that moment, Goldie appeared in the room with the McKenly family. He looked directly at Matt and said, "No."

"What?" Matt asked, astonished, standing, "You won't take me?"

"That is a suicide mission. I'll not take you directly to them." He said, as Mr. and Mrs. McKenly left the room. Henry went back over to the loveseat and sat on it, and Hannah sat next to her brother.

"It's also where my dad most likely is." Matt said, glaring at him.

"Matt, calm down." Alice said, placing her hand on his arm.

"How can you tell me to calm down? My dad is probably trapped by those thing!" Matt said, still glaring at Goldie.

"Mine is dead!" Alice said, standing as well, and Matt turned his head towards her, "And he was killed by them. You actually have a chance at seeing yours again. The next time I'll see mine is in a coffin!"

"Both of you, enough!" Hannah yelled, standing up. Ms. West came out of her room to see the commotion.

"I will handle this, Hannah." Goldie said, holding her hand up, "You two are overreacting."

What you call overreacting, I call telling you that your a fucking dumbass!" Matt yelled, at Goldie.

"Your father isn't even there." Goldie said.

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Matt demanded.

"From my most recent visit. I've been all over that facility, and there's no sign that he's been there in weeks." Goldie said, staring Matt in the eyes. He sighed, and turned back to Alice.

"Look, baby," He started

"No, don't. I understand, you're scared for your dad. I get it." Alice said, still a bit angry, and upset, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"OK." Matt said, sitting back on the couch.

Alice stood, and walked into the bathroom. She took off her jeans, and put her foot on the toilet seat, looking at where the bear trap cut into her ankle. It was still a bit red, and she knew that she was going to have a scar. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called out, taking off her shirt.

"It's Hannah." She heard, and she unlocked the door.

"Fair warning. I'm naked." Alice said, pulling off her bra and panties.

"That's fine. Can I come in?" Hannah asked, as Alice turned on the water.

"Yeah, sure." She said, and Hannah opened the door. As soon as she did, she looked away.

"Oh." Hannah said.

"I told you I was naked." Alice said, stepping in the shower.

"I know, but I heard water and thought you had gotten in." Hannah said, locking the bathroom door again, "I know I probably shouldn't say this, especially now, but I'm a little worried about Henry."

"Why wouldn't you say that to me?" Alice asked, washing her hair, "It's not you I'm mad at."

"I know, but I know how you can get when your in a bad mood." Hannah said.

"I guess that's true." Alice said, with a slight laugh. She washed the soap from her hair, saying, "Why are you worried?"

"Well, he's been acting funny lately. I understand he has his autism, but he seems worse than normal." Hannah said, "I know you're smart, and you've studied the brain, and afflictions that it can have in your medical class, so I thought maybe you might understand what's going on."

"Well, is he regressing?" Alice asked, washing the rest of her body.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, as Alice poked her head out of the shower, seeing Hannah sitting on the closed toilet.

"He used to talk to you and your family, Chase, and his other friends. Have you noticed him talking to people less?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Hannah said, looking up at her.

"Hmm. That could be a sign. Does he seem like he ignores you when you talk to him?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes, but not often." Hannah said, leaning forward, "Should I be worried?"

"Possibly. You've just described autism in kids his age. I'd definitely get him to see a professional as soon as you can." Alice said, finishing her shower, turning off the water.

"OK. Thanks, Alice." Hannah said, as Alice stepped out.

"No problem, Hannah." Alice said, as Hannah hugged her, "You know I'm still wet, right?"

"I don't care." Hannah said, "But you do finish showers quick."

"I get in, wash up, and get out." Alice said, drying her body, "I'm not a girl who fucks herself in a shower."

"Now, I find that hard to believe." Hannah said, crossing her arms.

"Once." Alice said, "That happened once, OK?"

"It still happened." Hannah said, as Alice put her clothes back on.

"As awkward as that was, thank you, Alice. I really mean it." Hannah said, hugging her again, and this time, Alice hugged back.

"I know. Your welcome." Alice said, pulling away, "I know how much you love Henry, and I'd be just as worried as you if it was Chase. Not that I'm not worried now."

"I know, Alice. It's OK." Hannah said. Alice and Hannah went into Alice's room, and sat on her bed to talk. After a couple hours, Henry and Chase were rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, as the others were also rushed in.

"This is the farthest room from the door. Stay here." Goldie said, pushing Matt in, "I mean it."

"What's going on?" Alice asked, as they heard the lock click somehow. Alice tried to undo it, but it wouldn't turn.

"Freddy's here." Ms. West said, with panic in her eyes and face.

"What?" Hannah exclaimed, standing from her spot on the bed.

"Yes. And this is where you'll die!" Foxy said, climbing in from the window. With the door locked, there was no way for them to escape his sharp and deadly hook.

 **OK, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, BUT I JUST LOST INTEREST FOR A WHILE, BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I WON'T STOP THIS STORY UNTIL IT ENDS ON ITS OWN. ALSO, YES, AUTISM IS A REAL WORLD ISSUE, AND SINCE THIS STORY IS AS REAL AS THIS WORLD, THEY HAVE REAL WORLD PROBLEMS, INCLUDING AUTISM, RAPE, ETC. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, MATT AND GOLDIE ARGUED, ALICE TOLD HANNAH HENRY'S AUTISM MIGHT BE GETTING WORSE, AND EVERYBODY GOT LOCKED IN ALICE'S ROOM WITH FOXY! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Foxy?" Matt exclaimed, stepping in front of Alice.

"Aye, lad." Foxy said, flexing his hook, "I'd like ta make this quick."

"What do you want?" Chase demanded, as Foxy took a step forward.

"Alice, I know how much ye care for everybody in here." Foxy said, taking another step, "Don't make me kill them."

"If I go" Alice said, "You'll leave them alone?"

"Alice, no!" Matt said, grabbing her arm.

"I can't promise that, but I'll let them live for now." Foxy said, holding out his hand, "All ye have to do is come with me."

Alice went to step forward, but Matt wouldn't let go of her arm.

"Matt, don't make this any harder than it needs to be, please." Alice said, almost crying, "Just let go."

"No." He said, grabbing her with both hands.

"If ye hold her, ye make this harder." Foxy said, walking so that he was face to face with Matt, "Let her go."

"Not a chance in Hell." Matt said, as Foxy drew his hook back. Foxy went to stab Matt, but was stopped. He was forced back, thrown against the wall by Goldie.

"Damn it, Goldie." Foxy said, standing to his feet, "Ye didn't have ta throw so hard."

"I missed the window." Goldie responded, standing between Foxy and the humans.

"Too bad." Foxy said, throwing himself at Goldie, "Ye missed your opportunity."

Foxy slashed at Goldie, missing by a mere centimeter, and Goldie smashed his fist into his head. He stood, taking another swing at Goldie, this time hitting his leg, an biting his arm. Goldie pulled his arm upwards, tearing Foxy's arm off his body, making him let go of Goldie.

"Ye haven't lost yer touch, have ye?" Foxy said, holding the socket, which was leaking what looked like red oil. Alice looked over at Matt, both of them with a look of confusion.

"No." Goldie said, "I haven't"

Goldie took one final swing at Foxy's head, who ducked, and jumped out the window, landing on his feet a story below.

"Ye haven't seen the last of me, Golden Freddy!" Foxy yelled, running off into the nearby forest.

As soon as he was gone, Alice collapsed on her knees, with a sigh of relief, and started crying.

"Thank God you came." Alice said to Goldie, who turned around, and kneeled beside her.

"Don't ever do that again." Matt said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You really would have gone?" Chase asked, with astonishment.

"What?" Goldie asked, shocked.

"If I knew you were coming, I would've just distracted Foxy. I didn't know, and he wanted me to go with him, so that's what I was going to do." Alice said, sniffing, "To keep them safe."

"Alice, they'd only hold them to try to control you." Goldie said, "They'd kill you the moment you stepped in the sawmill. Probably with the saw. Very slowl, very painfully."

"I don't care." Alice said, standing.

"We do, Alice." Hannah said, hugging her, "Please, next time something like this happens, don't agree with them."

"I can't promise you that, Hannah." Alice said, hugging back, "But I can say that I'll try not to."

"Something like this won't happen again, because we need to leave the house." Goldie said.

"What?" Ms. West exclaimed, "Why would we do that?"

This is the second time they've attacked you in your home." Goldie said, "I should have moved you then, but I thought it safe, like lightning. But even lightning can strike twice."

"Yes, but rarely thrice." Chase said.

"Then again, they are sentient." Goldie said, "They can choose where to strike. Comparing them to lightning is not accurate."

"We can't just leave." Alice said, "This is our home."

"I know, and I understand the importance of that." Goldie said, "I know how it feels to leave it."

"And yet you want us to." Ms. West said.

"You will return. That I promise." Goldie said.

"My home was already attacked." Hannah said, "My friends and family almost killed by Foxy. I know how you feel, Ms. West, but it might be necessary."

"I know it might, but it's not as of now, is it?" Ms. West said, looking over at her kids.

"We should maybe leave." Chase said, "Before they do attack again."

"Maybe they're right, Mom." Alice said, "I think we do need to go, actually."

"Very well." Ms. West sighed, "If we have to, then we have to."

"Thank you." Goldie said.

"Now, you can't pull that 'one at a time' bullshit anymore." Matt said, taking Alice's hand, touching Goldie's shoulder.

"I'm aware." Goldie said, waiting until he felt everyone's hand or finger. Once they did, Alice felt the familiar sensation of Goldie's teleporting. They ended up not too far from them, just at the school.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked, looking around. It looked like the apocalypse here. Fences had been built, and there were cars overturned to fortify them.

"This is the safest place I could find." Goldie said, waving his arm towards the fences, "If they can get in here, they'll be able to get anywhere."

"Alice?" They heard, and they turned around to see Andrew Cicatrix, the boy who kept picking on Alice.

"Andrew." Alice said, with a sigh.

"Hm. Too bad." Andrew said, tuning and walking away, "I was hoping you'd be the first to die."

"Watch it." Matt growled, but Alice put her hand on his arm.

"Leave it, Matt." Alice said, and Matt turned to argue, "Leave. It."

"Fine." He said.

"Alice, have you been being bullied, and you didn't tell me?" Ms. West said, and Alice turned towards her.

"Yes, and before you can say anything, I don't care about him, what he thinks, or anything he says." Alice said, briskly, "So don't lecture me on this."

"Alice-" Chase started, but Alice stormed off after Andrew.

"Hey!" She called out, seeing him with his friends.

"Oh, look who i- FUCK!" He yelled, as Alice punched him in the nose.

"I'm only gonna say this one time. Leave me alone!" Alice said, as Andrew got up. He snapped, and the two boys behind her grabbed her arms. Andrew started to punch Alice, in the face, the stomach, and once in the knee, almost breaking her leg.

"Enough." Alice heard, and Andrew flew backwards, into the dumpster.

"Shit, run!" One of the guys holding Alice said, and they dropped her. She got to her feet, not a tear to be seen, and walked back over to Andrew. He got up, and grabbed at Alice. They grappled for a moment or two, and Andrew was forced away from Alice.

"Stop it!" Alice said, turning towards Goldie, who was holding Andrew.

"I'm not letting you get hurt over this." He said, and Alice snapped.

"YOU'RE A LITTLE FUCKING LATE, AREN'T YOU! I'VE BEEN BEING HURT OVER THIS BEFORE YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER DECIDED TO FUCK WITH MY LIFE!" Alice shouted, and Goldie dropped Andrew, who ran off, "SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP ME RIGHT NOW, FUCK OFF!

"Alice..." Goldie said, ears drooped, clearly very hurt. Without another word, he faded, and Alice saw Matt standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"Don't even try to lecture me, Matthew." Alice said, walking away. Alice continued to walk until she saw Mackinzie, Chase's ex-girlfriend, who had been friends with Alice for a good while.

"Hi!" She said, as Alice walked over.

"Not now, Mackinzie." Alice said, walking past.

"OK...?" Mackinzie said, confused. Alice walked until she came to a spot she knew very well. Sh climbed up the tree, where she used to run and hide from people when she was feeling sad, or lonely. Times before Matt, times she hated.

She sat in the branch, and looked out over the fence, seeing a more menacing version of Bonnie.

This one was a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic suit of a drab olive color with darker colors on its stomach and insides of its ears. A great portion of its right ear was missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Its entire body was torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making it appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics. Its brown/green nose was an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, its legs were entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing skeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand were missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of its right hand were notably missing their fingertips. A single black button could be seen on the middle of its chest.

Its skeleton feet appeared wedge-shaped, with each sporting five toes. It had six "ribs" that almost acted like real ones. It also had several "blood-veins" drooping on each side.

Both of its eyes were properly set inside his head and appeared to be pale gray in color. However, the eyes were also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris was black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils.

 **WELL, I MANAGED TO INTRODUCE A NEW ANIMATRONIC! I'M PROUD AND I'LL BE GLAD WITH THE WAY I WANT TO INTRODUCE THE NIGHTMARES AND PHANTOMS! I' INTRODUCE THEM AT THE SAME TIME, I CAN TEL YOU THAT MUCH. I WON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE, CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING! ANYWAYS, NOT NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE A SEXUAL CHAPTER BETWEEN ALICE AND HANNAH. TO PREVENT ANYONE THINKING ABOUT LAWS, THE LAW IN MISSOURI IS AS FOLLOWS: THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT IS 17! ALICE IS 17, BUT HANNAH IS 14! IT IS LEGAL FOR SOMEONE TO HAVE SEX UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT AS LONG AS BOTH PEOPLE ARE OVER 14 AND UNDER 21. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO, LOOK UP 'MISSOURI CONSENT LAWS'. IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO FIND A LAW AGAINST IT, LET ME KNOW.**

 **ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ONE THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GOLDIE FOUGHT OFF FOXY AND TOOK ALICE AND HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO THE SCHOOL, WHICH HAS BEEN FORTIFIED AGAINST THE ANIMATRONICS! WE ALSO GOT A NEW ANIMATRONIC, SPRINGTRAP! SO, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SEX CHAPTER WITH ALICE AND HANNAH! REMEMBER, IF YOU CAN FIND ANY REASON TO NOT WRITE THAT CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! HOWEVER, I HAVE BEEN GIVEN AN IDEA FROM TGONTHEFIERY FOR SOMETHING BETWEEN ALICE AND MATT, AND I'L ACTUALLY DO IT. YOU'LL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Not another one." Alice muttered, staring into the new animatronics eyes. As they stared, she noticed something almost...human about him.

"Alice!" She heard, and she looked down to see Matt. She glanced back at the animatronic, but it has disappeared.

"I'm coming down!" She called back, a few thing running through her head, of something for her and Matt.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Matt said, and Alice took him somewhere else.

"Look, I've been thinking. You already know that we've been dating for almost three years now-"

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Matt asked, obviously worried.

"No, no." Alice said, placing a hand on Matt's chest, "Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I don't really know how to suggest this, but I don't want to say anything that would hurt you, but I've been thinking about an open relationship." Alice said, looking nervously at Matt, "I just don't know what you want, or how you're gonna take it."

"Well" Matt said, sitting on the nearby bench, "I've actually been thinking the same thing."

"Wait, really?" Alice asked, sitting on the bench as well.

"Yeah. I just never wanted to say anything to hurt you, or make you feel like I didn't love you anymore." Matt said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Baby, unless what you have to say is 'I'm breaking up with you', you won't hurt me with thoughts or opinions." Alice said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I can think of a few other things I could say." Matt said, "None of them are true, but I bet they'd hurt if I just randomly said them"

"Please don't." Alice said, standing.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, also standing.

"I have to find Goldie." Alice said, remembering her outburst, "I need to tell him something."

"OK." Matt said, "I think he went into the actual school."

"Thanks, Matt." Alice said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Matt said, as Alice started to walk, "Love you!"

"I love you, too!" Alice called back, running into the school.

She walked through the halls of the bottom floor, checking in every room for any sign of her animatronic friend. When she couldn't find him, she went up one floor. She searched the rooms there, seeing that many of them had been turned from classrooms to bedrooms.

"Alice!" She heard behind her. She turned around, seeing Hannah coming over to her.

"Hi, Hannah." Alice said, as Hannah hugged her, and she hugged back, "Have you seen Goldie?"

"No." Hannah said, as they broke the hug, "I thought he went after you."

"I might have snapped at him." Alice said, rubbing the back of her head, "I need to apologize to him. Matt said he came in the school."

"I can help you look, if you want." Hannah offered.

"That'd be great, Hannah, thank you." Alice said.

"I'll start of the fourth floor, and make my way down, while you finish this floor, and come upstairs." Hannah said, walking over to the staircase.

"OK. Thanks again, Hannah!" Alice said, walking to the nearest door. She looked in, and it was also empty.

"Where the hell is he?" She muttered, closing the door.

She finished searching the floor, again not seeing a trace of Goldie. Going upstairs, she heard muffled groans, and the sound of skin smacking against skin. She approached a door that was closest, listening for the source of the sound. It was coming from this door. She cracked it, and opened the door to see Andrew and a girl. She was tied and gagged, as Andrew raped her.

Alice burst through the door, "What the Hell?"

"Alice!" Andrew said, jumping up. The girl was crying, and looked at Alice, trying to beg her for help, "You just fucked up big time."

"That's where you're wrong." Alice said, running back through the door. She stopped at the base of the stairs, turning to see Andrew, clothed, chasing after her. She ran upstairs, almost running into Hannah, who had Goldie behind her.

"Alice." Hannah said, as Andrew slammed into Alice from behind. Goldie picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Goldie, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I found him in a room, I don't know who, but he raped a girl." Alice said, quickly, and Goldie slowly turned Andrew to face him, anger in his eyes.

"What?" Goldie asked, and Andrew started flailing around.

"Come on, Hannah, let's help her." Alice said, "Goldie, have your way."

"That I will." Goldie said, as Andrew started to panic.

"Alice, please!" Andrew yelled, and Alice heard the sounds of a head being slammed into the wall behind her. She only hoped that Andrew died from that. Alice lead Hannah to the room with the girl, and they untied her.

"I'm sorry for running out, but I needed to get help." Alice said, as the girl threw her arms around Alice.

"I don't care. Thank you." She cried, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Hannah said, "What's your name?"

"Autumn." The girl sobbed, pulling away from Alice, "Autumn Gardner."

"How old even are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm 14." Autumn said, "He broke a law today, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Goldie said, appearing in the room, "But he can't anymore."

"HOLY FUCK!" Autumn yelled, turning around, "NO, STAY AWAY!"

"Autumn, calm down. He's our friend!" Alice said, wrapping her arms around Autumn.

"I won' hurt you." Goldie said, "I promise."

"OK..." Autumn said, still nervous around Goldie.

"What do you mean, 'he can't anymore'? Did you kill him?" Alice asked.

"Not quite. Nearly, but not quite dead." Goldie said, "But don't ask where I sent him, because I don't know."

"Wait, sent him?" Hannah, "You can send people places?"

"Yes. I'm able to teleport someone without me, but I don't know where they end up." Goldie explained.

"Then what's the point of that power?" Autumn asked, seeming to be a slight bit less nervous.

"I don't actually know. I've never been able to control it, and I don't know how." Goldie answered, "Maybe I'll figure it out one day."

"Well, Autumn" Alice said, "Do you know if he destroyed your clothes?"

"No, he didn't." Autumn said, going over to them.

"Well put them on. Goldie can you take her over to Matt, explain what happened?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Goldie said, "Where is he?"

"Last I saw, he was on the benches in the back." Alice said, as Autumn came over, full clothed.

"Very well." Goldie said, holding his hand out to Autumn, who looked hesitant to take it.

"He won't hurt you, Autumn. I promise." Alice said,"But the sensation is weird."

"OK." Autumn said, taking Goldie's hand. They left, fading out of the room.

"Thanks for your help, Hannah." Alice said, giving her another hug.

"No problem." Hannah said, hugging back.

"Look, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I know what can take your mind off Henry, at least for an hour or two." Alice said, getting a mischievous look in her eye.

"What?" Hannah asked, skeptical, as Alice planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Just a little bit of fun." Alice said, running a hand along Hannah's crotch.

"What about Matt?" Hannah asked, placing her hand on Alice's.

"You let me worry about him." Alice said, "You just need to be willing."

"I am." Hannah said, as Alice kissed her.

 **THAT IS GONNA BE ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! REMEMBER, NEXT CHAPTER WON'T HAVE ANY SORT OF STORY PROGRESSION, FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T, CAN'T, OR WON'T READ THE SEX CHAPTERS. THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALICE AND HANNAH HAVING SEX, SO JUST BE READY FOR THAT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	22. 18 Chapter 22

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND MATT CAME TO AN AGREEMENT REGARDING AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP, GOLDIE SENT ANDREW TO GOD KNOWS WHERE, AND ALICE AND HANNAH WERE GETTING FRISKY WITH EACH OTHER. THIS CHAPTER IS THE SEX CHAPTER BETWEEN THE TWO GIRLS ;). please ignore that. ANYWAYS, LET'S GO AHEAD AND START THE CHAPTER.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS**

"Come on, Hannah." Alice said, kneeling beside a naked Hannah, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

"I know, but I've never done this before." Hannah said.

"OK. Just trust me, and let me do it." Alice said, pulling Hannah's legs apart, revealing her beautiful pink pussy.

Alice lowered her head, dragging her tongue along the entrance.

"Oh, fuck." Hannah said, tilting her head back, eyes closed. Alice kept her pace for a little bit, fingering herself.

"Ohh, I love this." Hannah said, and Alice grinned, switching from her tongue to her fingers.

"I knew you would." Alice said, giving Hannah a kiss, "I know how to make a girl feel good."

"Oh, yes, Alice." Hannah moaned, as Alice started to play with Hannah's clit. Alice gently pushed Hannah on the ground, kissing her as they went down.

Alice used her other hand to play with Hannah's breasts, giving her childhood friend even more pleasure. Hannah ran her hand over Alice's bare ass, squeezing it.

"Well, you seem to be catching on quick." Alice giggled, getting off Hannah. She started to lick Hannah's pussy again, making Hannah moan much louder, getting her closer and closer to reaching her orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hannah moaned, arching her spine with pleasure. Alice puled her head away, turning Hannah over, propping her ass in the air. Alice dug her tongue in Hannah's ass, sliding two fingers into her pussy.

"HOLY SHIT, YES!" Hannah yelled, laying her head on the floor as her body was enveloped in pleasure. Soon afterward, she came, spraying her cum on Alice's hand.

Hannah turned back around, practically jumping on Alice, kissing her.

"Oh, my God, that felt amazing." Hannah said, running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, I figured, given how much you were squirming." Alice said, kissing Hannah again.

"My turn." Hannah said, pushing Alice to the floor.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Alice asked, as Hannah kissed her slit.

"Nope." She said, "But I doubt it can be _that_ hard."

"I'll just let you try." Alice laughed, "But you're right. It's not hard to lick a pussy."

Hannah traced her tongue along the length of it, repeating the same thing over and over, to the point where Alice didn't really feel it all that much

"Hannah, you can't repeat the same thing over and over." Alice said, propping her self on her elbows.

"Well, what do I do?" Hannah asked, as if Alice was just pulling her leg.

"You have to dig your tongue in, use your fingers." Alice said, laying back down, holding back a fit of laughter, "You've masturbated before, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah." Hannah said, laying back on her stomach. She started again, this time pushing her tongue into Alice's pussy, and rubbing her clit with her fingers.

"Oh, shit." Alice moaned, "Oh, that's so much better."

"Good." Hannah said, continuing to finger Alice, getting on her knees, using both her hands to pleasure Alice, while Hannah laid on her and started to kiss Alice.

"I really enjoy this." Hannah muttered, between kisses.

"Oh, believe me, so do I." Alice answered, as Hannah took one hand away from Alice's vagina, and started to play with her nipples. Soon, Alice was letting out moans almost as loud as Hannah's were, but she withheld herself, as she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Oh, fuck, I'm cumming!" Alice cried out, as her juice squirted onto Hannah's hand, who started to suck on her fingers. Alice laid Hannah back on the ground, and sat between her legs, bracing herself on Hannah's knee.

"Ready for some real pleasure?" Alice asked, and Hannah nodded.

"Oh absolutely." Hannah said, and Alice started grinded her pussy against Hannah's, making Hannah tense and almost shout.

"HOL-" Hannah started, slapping a hand over her mouth before she could get the rest out. Keeping her hand on her mouth, she grabbed Alice's ass, and slid a finger up her asshole.

"Oh, shit!" Alice said, in surprise, "Oh, damn, that feels nice."

Alice laid her head on Hannah's knee, both girls letting out moans of pleasure as Alice's continued to scissor Hannah. Eventually, the two girls were ready to cum, bau Alice, got off, and began to lick Hannah again, while fingering herself, one finger in both of her holes, and the both came once again.

"Damn, Alice. You seemed to know what you were doing." Hannah said, breathing heavily, "Have you fucked a girl before?"

"No." Alice said, "It's called porn, Hannah."

"Oh. Right." Hannah said, getting up, but Alice grabbed her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet." Alice said, pulling Hannah back, but keeping her ass towards Alice. She parted her buttcheeks, running her tongue around her rim.

"Oh, my God, yes." Hannah said, dropping on her hands and knees, giving Alice better access to her butt. While Alice licked, Hannah ran one hand down her own body, slipping two finger in her vagina. Alice stopped after a while, turning around.

"You wanna try to rim me?" Alice teased, wiggling her ass in front of Hannah's face.

"Yes." Hannah said, grabbing Alice's ass, running her tongue around the outside of her asshole, trying to copy what she felt.

"Oh, yes." Alice said, letting her head fall forward, so she could see Hannah still fingering herself, moaning into Alice's ass. Once Hannah came again, Alice stood.

"Oh, that was amazing." Alice said.

"Aww, you're done?" Hannah asked, faking being upset.

"Yes, I am." Alice said, pulling her clothes back on. Hannah didn't move.

"Are you sure you've never had sex with another girl before?" Hannah asked, "Because that seemed way to good for you having no experience."

"I could have made it better, but I didn't have any toys for you." Alice giggled, "Here, put these on."

She threw Hannah her clothes, and she put them on, and they heard thudding noises outside the door.

"What the hell?" Alice said, slowly approaching the door. As soon as she was less than five feet away, the door busted open, knocking against Alice, and knocking her to the ground.

Springtrap burst through, and grabbed Alice by the throat.

 **THAT SEEMS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT INTERESTING TO WRITE, BECAUSE I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HOW GIRLS ARE DURING A LESBIAN SEX, BECAUSE I'M NOT A GIRL. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS (imsorrypleasedonthateme) ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND HANNAH HAD SEX. NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED, BUT WHEN THEY FINISHED, SPRINGTRAP BURST THROUGH THE DOOR, AND GRABBED ALICE BY THE THROAT. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND LET'S SEE WHERE IT TAKES UP.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Alice!" Hannah yelled, as Alice was lifted off her feet.

"Hannah...please...run." Alice said, as she felt Springtrap's fingers squeeze her neck, "Get...help."

Hannah nodded, and ducked under Springtrap's arm, who swung to try to hit her, and ran out of the room.

"You've just sealed your own death, girl." Springtrap said, his voice deep, and gravely.

"No...please." Alice said, trying to pry his fingers off her.

"If I wanted to kill you now, I could. I could have killed you in that tree, really." Springtrap said, releasing the pressure a small bit, "But I wanted to watch you die. Stare you in the eyes as the life slowly left you body."

"You...sadistic...bastard." Alice muttered, as Springtrap threw her. Alice gasped for air as he stomped closer to her.

"Why, yes." He said, lifting her again, once again crushing her throat, "That I am."

"Release her." Alice heard, from behind Springtrap. A dark, deep voice. Goldie.

"Now, now, old friend." Springtrap said, not moving an inch, "You know you want this to happen to her as much as me."

"No." Goldie said, forcing Springtrap around, and he dropped Alice, who was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Come on." Chase whispered, who was standing by the doorway, "We need to leave."

Alice started to crawl towards the door, but Springtrap stomped his foot in front of her.

"You still have to die, girl." Springtrap said, "And as for you, Fredbear-"

"That's not my name." Goldie said, the white dots in his eyes disappearing, making him seem much more terrifying, "And you know it."

"Do I?" Springtrap said, placing a finger on his mouth, "I seem to recall a restaurant; Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria."

"Those days are long gone. My brother took that over when the accident happened." Goldie said, whites reappearing.

"It was no accident, Fredbear." Springtrap said, "You killed that child by will."

"NO!" Goldie said, punching Springtrap in the face, sending him toppling backwards, right on top of Alice.

"Alice!" Matt said, running into the room, but Goldie grabbed him before he could get near.

"Don't give him what he wants, Matt." Goldie said, as Matt struggled against the arms holding him.

"Let go, you giant yellow bastard!" Matt yelled, as Springtrap stood.

"Fight with him like that, you fool." Springtrap said, attitude gone from calm to angry.

"Matt, go." Alice said, "I'll be fine."

"No." Matt argued.

"MATT JUST FUCKING LISTEN FOR ONCE!" Alice shouted at him, making him stop, as Goldie forced Matt behind him, and Springtrap punched where Matt's head was, where Goldie's body was.

"Matt, please." Alice said, almost crying.

"Fine." Matt said, running out of the room, giving Goldie the room he needed to fight. Goldie swung, knocking his fist against Springtrap's head.

"You've brought this upon yourSELF!" Spring yelled, opening his mouth to an abnormal size, revealing a red skull in his mouth, when he said mouth.

"What the hell?" Alice said, still backed into the corner.

"You've still never removed it, have you?" Goldie asked, more of a statement and less of a question.

"Obviously not." Springtrap said, swinging a fist at Goldie's belly. Goldie stepped backwards, and swung at Springtrap's head, but he moved out of the way quickly. They fought as if they knew each other, which Alice suspected.

"You haven't lost your touch." Goldie said, confirming Alice's theory. They knew each other.

"No. And neither have you." Springtrap said, jumping forward, knocking into Goldie, "But I've learned."

"As have I" Goldie said, kicking Springtrap off him. Goldie stood, but Springtrap had already gotten up, and was bringing his fists down on him, landing another blow, this one on his head.

"Maybe, but not enough." Springtrap said, kicking Goldie away. Alice looked around the room quickly, looking for something to help Goldie with. She spotted a knife nearby, small enough to keep concealed, but still big enough to do serious damage to Springtrap. Alice started to slowly and quietly crawl towards it.

"You were once my friend." Springtrap said, kicking Goldie in the head, "but you've become a nuisance with time."

"And you've become weaker." Goldie said, "Or you're pulling your punched."

Goldie looked over at Alice, seeing what she was going for. He looked up at Springtrap.

"I've not become weak, and I'm not holding back." Springtrap, kicking Goldie in the head. Alice picked up the knife, and one of Springtrap's ears twitched, and he looked back at her, seeing the knife in her hand. He must've heard the blade drag against the floor, exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"You'll not be getting away from me, girl." He said, turning towards her. Alice scrambled to her feet. Goldie appeared in front of her, seeming as though he'd not been touched. Springtrap looked surprised, and glanced back at where Goldie was before, and Goldie punched him once more in the head, this time much harder than the last couple, sending Springtrap flying backwards, into the wall.

"Wrong. She'll get far away from you, you menace." Goldie said, lifting Springtrap, and bashing his head into the window, shattering it, and sending him headfirst to the ground two storied below. He landed flat on his back, and stood as if he fell two feet.

"I'll be back!" Springtrap yelled, running off, bursting his way back through the wall.

"Thank you." Alice said, collapsing on the floor in a teary mess, "Thank you."

"You were a fool to go for the knife." Goldie said, kneeling beside her.

"Why didn't you say anything, then?" Alice asked, a Matt, Hannah, Chase, and Ms. West ran into the room.

"I didn't want him to know what you were doing." Goldie said, as Matt and Chase knelt beside Alice.

"Are you OK?" Chase asked, quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice said, still holding the knife, "Matt, didn't you say your older brother was a welder?"

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked, placing a hand on Alice's back.

"I need to ask him something." Alice said, "He doesn't live in town does he?"

"No, he lives up in Excelsior Springs." Matt said, "What do you need. I can call him?"

"I need him to make a way to strap this" Alice said, holding up the knife, "to my arm."

"He can do that." Matt said, looking over at Goldie, "If I tell you where he lives, can you take us there?"

"Of course." Goldie said.

"Osage Road. I can take us from there." Matt said, and Goldie nodded.

"Grab hold, everyone." Goldie said, holding out his arms. Once everybody was touching him, he asked, "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"I am." Chase said.

"Sure." Hannah said.

"Of course." Ms. West said.

"Let's go." Alice said, gripping the handle of the knife.

All six of them faded from view.

 **HONESTLY, I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER ALOT, WITH IT BEING A TORN REUNION WITH SPRINGTRAP AND GOLDEN FREDDY! I'VE ALSO JUST BEEN LISTENING TO LET ME GO BY NATEWANTSTOBATTLE, WHICH IS A BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG, WHILE WRITING A FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S STORY. IRRELEVANT, BUT FUNNY. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GOLDIE HAD A RE-ENCOUNTER WITH AN OLD FRIEND, SPRINGTRAP, AND THEY FOUGHT. GOLDIE TOOK ALICE AND HER FRIENDS TO EXCELSIOR SPRINGS, MISSOURI TO VISIT MATT'S BROTHER SO ALICE CAN GET SOMETHING TO HIDE THE KNIFE SHE FOUND ON HER WRIST. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"We're here." Goldie said, as the sensation of death left Alice's body. She looked around, seeing a place she'd never been to before. To her left were houses, where a few kids were playing. To the right was a park, where there was a party going on.

"You'd best stay out of sight, Goldie." Matt said, "We don't want to frighten the people here."

"Right." Goldie said, "I'll be back here tomorrow."

"OK." Matt said, as Goldie faded from view. He turned back to Alice and the group, "OK, let's go."

He led them down the road, to a house across the sign to the park, which read 'Lincoln Park'. He knocked on the door, and waited a minute.

"Hmm. Maybe he's not home." Matt said to himself, as a man came around the corner. He looked alot like Matt, except he was a slight bit taller, and he had a whisp of a beard on his chin, where Matt had nothing on his chin.

"Matthew." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to take someone to you." Matt said, giving him a hug.

"Which on of them?" He teased, "There's 5 of them."

"Right. Introductions, sorry." Matt said, motioning to Hannah, "This is Hannah."

"Hi." She said.

"This is Alice, my girlfriend." Matt said, taking Alice's hand, leading her forward.

"Hi." Alice said, waving at Matt's brother.

"So your Alice." He said, "Matt's told me alot about you. All good things, I promise."

"Well, I'm flattered." Alice said, with a smile, wrapping her arms around Matt's, and laying her head on her shoulder.

"This is Chase, Alice's brother." Matt said, using his free arm to motion towards Chase, who just waved.

"And this is Ms. West, Alice's mother." Matt said, waving his arm towards her.

"Hello." She said, and Matt's brother just tilted his head, grabbing the edge of his welding helmet.

"Ma'am." He said.

"This is my brother, Alexander." Matt said, looking back at the others.

"Just Alex, if you don't mind." Alex said, taking off his helmet, "Why don't we go inside, and we can talk about why you came."

"OK." Matt said, "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem." He said, leading them all into his house. He motioned towards the small couch set by the door, "I don't really have that many places to sit."

"That's fine." Matt said, sitting on the couch.

"I wasn't expecting visitors, or I would've cleaned up." Alex said, taking off the apron on him, hanging both it and his helmet on a nearby hook.

"I was actually hoping you could do something for me." Alice said, "I knew you could weld, so I was hoping you could make something."

"Of course." Alex said, "What do you need?"

"I need a way to hide this on my wrist." Alice said, holding up the knife.

"Oh." Alex said, "Is Alton still overrun with those robot things?"

"You know about that?" Chase asked, surprised.

"Matt called me a couple weeks ago." Alex said, "But you hadn't said anything since, so I was getting worried."

"Yeah, we've had some close calls." Matt said, looking over at Alice.

"They killed my dad." Alice said, pursing her lips, "I hate almost all of them."

"Almost?" Alex asked, sitting up.

"One of them is our friend." Alice said, "He's protected us, and he took us here."

"Where is he, if I might ask." Alex asked.

"He left to go back to Alton. A couple of our friends are still there." Hannah said, "And my brother."

"Well, I hope you stay safe if you go back." Alex said, holding out his hand, "Let me see the knife."

"Here." Alice said, holding it out, handing it to Alex. He ran his fingers along the blade, keeping his hand away from the rusty edge.

"Well" He said, "I don't even think this blade is salvageable."

"What?" Alice asked, looking a little surprised.

"This blade is too rusty." Alex said, "It's almost ready to fall apart. Matt, I'm amazed that you didn't notice."

"I never really looked at the blade." Matt said, "And she wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"He's not wrong." Alice said.

"Well, I can't salvage the blade, but I can make you a new one, plus the arm-sheathe." Alex said.

"Would you?" Alice asked, looking up.

"Of course." Alex said, "It's my job, after all. Plus, it'll definitely keep you safe from the animatronics."

"Thank you, Alex." Alice said, and he grinned at her.

"When do you need to get back?" He asked, looking over at each person in the group.

"I think that we should have Goldie bring the others here, and we just stay in Excelsior." Ms. West said, but Alice shook her head.

"That won't work. They still want to kill me." She said, "Which is why I need this knife."

"I'll get to work on it." Alex said, taking his apron and helmet, "I'll need you, Alice, but not now."

"OK." Alice said.

"In a couple hours, Alexis will be here, Matt. She's at work, but I'll try to call her and let her know what's going on." Alex said, looking at Matt.

"No, I'll call her. Just let me use your phone. You should work on the knife." Matt said, "So we can go home."

"OK." Alex said, handing his phone to Matt, "You know her number?"

"If you don't have your wife's number saved, your a dumbass." Matt said.

"Fair enough." Alex said, putting on the apron, "Alice, I'll come and get you when I need you."

"OK." Alice said, as he waled out of the house.

Matt turned on the phone, and looked for Alexis' number. When he found it, he called her.

"No, this is Matt." He said, "Yeah, he had me call you. He's a little busy in his shop. Yeah, me and a few others. Yeah, we're fine, no one's hurt. Oh, great. OK, see you then. Bye."

When he hung up, Alice asked, "What'd she say?"

"She was able to get off work early, and she'll be here in about 30 minutes." Matt answered, "She has to pick up their daughters."

"OK." Alice said, going over to Matt, giving him a hug, "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I didn't." Matt said, "Goldie did."

"I doubt he'd outright trust us if you weren't with us, though." Alice said, keeping her arms around him, but leaning her head back.

"True." Matt said, "That's very true."

"So know what?" Hannah asked.

"Now we just have to wait." Matt said.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST A LITTLE DELAYED, BUT I MANAGED TO GET IT DONE TODAY. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP YESTERDAY, BUT I HAD SCHOOL STUFF TO DO. ANYWAYS, WE HAVE A COUPLE NEW CHARACTERS, AND THEY'RE FAMILY OF MATT'S WHICH WE HAVEN'T SEEN YET. ALSO, I ALMOST ACTUALLY USED SPRINGFIELD INSTEAD OF EXCELSIOR SPRINGS, BUT I KNOW THAT TOWN, CAUSE THAT'S WHERE I GREW UP. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GOLDIE TOOK ALICE, MATT, CHASE, HANNAH, AND MS. WEST TO SEE ALEX, MATT'S BROTHER, AND HE TOLD ALICE THE KNIFE SHE FOUND WAS UNSALVAGABLE. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! LET'S SEE WHERE IT TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"I'm home!" Alice heard, from the table in the dining room, after 30 minutes of waiting next to Matt. A woman walked around the corner, and looked around at everyone. She was very beautiful, with long black hair going down to her shoulders, she had a black dress on, which looked silky. She had two girls with her, one looking to about 5, and the other 10.

"Hello, Matt." The woman said, pointing towards a hallway across the living room, "Head on to your rooms, girls."

"OK, Mom!" One said, and the both headed off.

"Hi, Alexis." He said, giving her a hug.

"So, might I ask who all of you are?" Alexis asked, looking around.

"Here." Matt said, leading her over to the table, "This is Hannah."

"Hi." Hannah said, waving her hand.

"Hi." Alexis said, waving back with a smile.

"This is Alice, my girlfriend." Matt said, grabbing Alice's hand.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend now?" Alexis asked, waving at Alice.

"I've had one, and I told you that when I started dating her." Matt said.

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Alexis said, as Alice laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Anyways." Matt said, gesturing towards Chase, "That's Chase, Alice's little brother."

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." Alexis answered.

"And that's Ms. West, Alice and Chase's mom." Matt said, as she walked into the room.

"Hello." She said, taking Alexis' hand, shaking it.

"Hi." Alexis said, looking towards Matt, "Where's Alex?"

"He's in his shop." Matt said, "Making something for Alice."

"OK. I need to talk to him really quickly, and then you can catch me up on what's happening.

"Alright." Matt said, as she left the house, and everybody went back to what they were doing.

"That was a lot more brisk than your brother." Alice said, looking at Matt.

"Yeah." He said, "She's always been quick and to-the-point."

"So I saw." Alice said, kissing Matt's cheek, "But she seems nice."

"She really is." Matt said, "She's really sweet, and she'll do anything she can to help someone who needs it."

"She sounds a lot like you." Alice said, hugging Matt's arm, "This is mine, now."

"No, I need that." Matt said, trying to wrestle his arm out of her grasp.

"Nope. I'm keeping it." Alice teased, squeezing his arm more.

"Let go." Matt said, yanking his arm away.

"Damn it." Alice muttered, as Alexis walked back in the house.

"OK, so, what brings you here?" She asked, sitting on Matt's other side.

"Her." He said, moving his head towards Alice.

"What did you need?" Alexis asked Alice.

"Well, I had a knife that I wanted to hide on my wrist, so I could at least protect myself from the animatronics." Alice explained, "But Alex said that it couldn't be saved, so he offered to make me a new one."

"That sounds like him." Alexis said, "He likes to help people."

"Is it that way with your entire family?" Alice asked, at both Matt and Alexis.

"Yes." They both answered, at the same time, a little defensively.

"That's not a bad thing." Alice said, picking her head up off Matt "I was just curious."

"That's fine." Matt said, "Your not the judgy type."

"It's just that our family has been told off for being 'too generous'. They worry that we give to much much away to support our children." Alexis said.

"That's dumb." Chase said, "How can someone be to generous?"

"I don't know." Alexis said, "But I agree. It's stupid to berate someone for being nice to others."

"Well, at any rate, it's good to know there are still good people in the world." Alice said, laying her head back on Matt, "Especially one I love."

"Aww, you two are cute." Alexis said, as Matt and Alice kissed.

"OK, I'm back." They heard, as Alex walked in the door, hanging his helmet and apron back up once more, "I've gotten what I need, and I'll start work tomorrow. I'd do it today, but I'm beat."

"It's fine." Alice said, "I just need before we go home."

"That I can do." Alex said, sitting by Alexis.

"Oh, trust me. If my brother can't make it in that time, no one can." Matt said.

"That's a bit over dramatic, Matt." Alex said, "But I can get it done quick, and get it done right."

"Which is why so many people buy things from you." Alexis said, "But not everybody can afford good, quality metalwork, so my husband does it for free. They only pay if they insist on it."

"You really are a great person, from what I've heard." Alice said, "How you always think of others first."

"It's what Matt and I were taught growing up." Alex said, "It's not something I can just drop now."

"I understand." Alice said, smiling at him, "I'm not judging you."

"Trust me, if she was, she'd be yelling." Chase teased.

"Hush." Alice said, swinging her arm, as if to slap him. She did.

"Ow, hey!" Chase said, bolting upright, "You don't have to hit so hard, ass."

"Watch your language here, Chase." Alice said, immediately serious, "You don't know how old those girls are, or how much they hear that."

"One is 6 and the other is 11." Alexis said, staring at Chase, "And we don't let them hear those words."

"So there." Alice said, "Don't use them around the girls."

"They're not even in the room." Chase said.

"That doesn't matter, Chase." Alice said, "The walls here could be thin, and they may be able to hear what goes on."

"This is the first time I've actually seen her act like an older sister to him." Matt whispered, so Alexis could hear him, but Alice did, too.

"The first time you've _seen_ it doesn't mean it's the first time I've done it." Alice said, tunrning towards him.

"I know." Matt said, "I'm not saying that at all."

A few more moments of talking, and screaming was heard from the hallway the girls went down. The girls' screams.

"Oh, my God!" Alexis said, as Alex and Matt got up, and ran to them.

"I'm going." Alice said, taking off after the two guys. When she got their, she saw Alex comforting them, and Matt scolding Goldie.

"You could have given them a heart-attack." Matt said, angry.

"I apologize. I meant to appear outside." Goldie said, "I'm a little off when I don't know where I'm going."

"So you could have appeared in the neighbors house?" Alice asked, drawing attention to her. The younger girl, hid behind Alex, and the older one just stared at her, as if to see what she was going to do before reacting.

"Yes, I could have. I'm glad I didn't." Goldie said, looking around.

"Why'd you come back?" Alice asked.

"I needed to discuss something with you." Goldie said, "About the animatronics."

"What?" Alice asked, feeling that nervous sensation in her belly.

"They took Elizabeth." Goldie said, "And I don't know where they are."

 **OHHH, DAMN. ANOTHER ROBOT KIDNAPPING. seriously though i need to get more ideas. ANYWAYS, NOT ALL THAT MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ENOUGH TO WHERE I'M COMFORTABLE PUTTING THIS CHAPTER UP. I'VE ALSO COME TO NOTICE THAT BORING CHAPTERS GIVE ME WRITER'S BLOCK MORE OFTEN THAN THE EXCITING ONES, SO IF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT I CAN DO FOR MORE LAID BACK CHAPTERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH REVIEW OR PM. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'L SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE MET ALEXIS, AND THEY TALKED WHIE WAIT FOR ALEX TO COME BACK INSIDE. AFTER HE DID, GOLDIE APPEARED IN THE ROOM OF ALEX AND ALEXIS' DAUGHTERS, SCARING THEM. THAT'S WHEN GOLDIE SAID THAT ELIZABETH WAS TAKEN BY THE ANIMATRONICS TO AN UNKOWN LOCATION. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted, looking at Matt with a mixture of fear and anger.

"I don't know where, again, but I do have a couple ideas on who took her." Goldie said, "But the have no use for her, so they're out."

"Who?" Alice demanded.

"A group of animatronics known only as 'The Ignited'. No one who has ever seen them has lived." Goldie said, "And if they take someone, it is only because they have use to them."

"They want me." Alice said, "That's what they've wanted this whole time, isn't it?"

"No them." Goldie said, "They're rebellious."

"Well, what about Springtrap?" Matt suggested, as the youger girl grabbed his hand.

"Uncle Matt?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Melene." Matt said, looking up at Alex, "Just a bit of trouble back home, that's all."

Alex nodded in thanks before Goldie spoke.

"Alice, is your arm blade done?" He asked.

"No." Alex said, standing, "That knife that she brought me was way too rusted to be salvaged."

"So we came for nothing?" Goldie asked.

"No. I'm forging her one that suits her more." Alex said, "And she'll need practice before she actually uses it."

"That I can help with." Matt said, "I've had experience in a knife fight."

"And I could help." Goldie said, "As long as a fake knife is used, I'll feel no harm from a collision. It's also my kind that she is using it against."

"Right." Alex said, "I can finish the blade today if I need to, but it'll take me basically the night."

"No." Alice said, turning towards Alex, "I don't want you to stay up all night for this."

"It's not the first time, Alice." Alex said, grinning, "I've stayed up for days at a time working on a blade."

"Ony if you want to." Alice said.

"I do." Alex said, turning to leave. He stopped and looked back at Alice, "You're alot like our mother. I just thought you should know that."

He left. The two girls went to Matt, for comfort. He touched them both on their arms, keeping them near him.

"Alice, as soon as we can, we should start." Matt said, "Wood crafting a fake knife won't be hard."

"No!" The older girl said.

"Please stay." The younger said.

"Girls, I have to-"

"It's OK, Matt." Alice said, smiling at him, "You stay here with them. Chase can carve a knife just as easily."

"Alright, I'll stay with them." Matt said, "Do you mind if I ask why you insist I stay?"

"How long has it been since you visited them?" Alice asked, stopping next to him, grabbing his hand.

"I think it's been a few years." He answered.

"There ya go." Alice said, grinning to hide her real reason.

"Very well." Matt said, squeezing Alice's hand, putting one more hand on her cheek, "I'll stay."

"Good." Alice said, kissing Matt. Deeply. She broke it, and left the room.

"I'll take my leave, then." Goldie said, fading from the room as well, leaving Matt with the two young girls.

Alice closed the door, and Goldie popped in beside her. Alexis turned saw him, and jumped backwards.

"It's OK, Alexis, he's my friend!" Alice said, trying to calm her. Alexis stopped in her tracks, sighing.

"So this is who you've told me about?" She asked, "The one who protected you guys in Alton?"

"Yes, that's me." Goldie said, looking down at Alice, "And it's flattering to know you speak of me outside of my presence."

"Goldie, I'd talk about you if I was on the other end of the Earth." Alice said, hugging him, "You've kept us all alive, and that's what I care about."

"It's been a pleasure." Goldie said, placing his wide hand on her back.

"Oh, Alice." Alexis said, causing Alice to turn towards her, "Alex wanted me to tell you that he only needed a few more hours to finish it. He was father along than he thought."

"That's good." Alice said, becoming serious again, "That means we can go home to find Elizabeth sooner."

"Indeed." Goldie said, taking his normal posture, hands behind his back, standing up straight.

"I'll ask Chase to carve the practice knife." Alice said, running back into the dining room. She saw Chase sitting with Hannah, who had her head down on the tabletop, crying.

"Hannah." Alice said, running over to them. She sat by her, placing a hand on her back, "What's the matter?"

Hannah didn't respond, just pushed her phone towards Alice. Her messages were open, and Alice saw that her mother was texting her. The most recent message was the one she was obviously crying about. It read, "Hannah, I don't know. I'm not entirely sure your brother will be able to make it through this. Your father just found him with a knife, and he had tried to kill himself.-"

"Oh, my God." Alice said, continuing to read.

"-Your father managed to stop him, but we're scared he's going to try again. Please, as soon as you can, come back. Your the only one he's close enough to to try to help him."

"Hannah, I didn't know it was this bad." Alice said, "How come you kept this from us?"

"I couldn't te-tell you what was g-goi-ing on because I di-idn't even know myself." Hannah sobbed. Alice looked up, and saw Goldie with a look of concern.

"Can you take her back to Alton, Goldie?" Alice asked, and Hannah looked up to see him.

"Of course." Goldie said, "It'll be no trouble at all."

"Thank you." Hannah said, running over, tackling Goldie with a hug. They faded, and where they were standing was Alexis.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I hope so." Alice said, turning towards chase, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what's up?" He said.

"I need you to carve me a wooden knife." Alice said, "For when Goldie get's back."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"If I'm going to kill these damn robots" Alice said, "I'm gonna need practice with a knife."

"Right." Chase said, "I'll get started on it right away."

"Thank you." Alice said.

"I'm going to go see Alex." Alice said, "Alexis, where is his forge?"

"It's not far. It's in a small, fenced in area not that far from here." She said, "I can take you there."

"Thanks." Alice said, "I'm gonna see if I can help him in any way."

"Alright." Alexis said, "If Goldie comes back before you, I'll tell him where you went."

"Thanks, Alexis." Alice said, as Alexis took Alice outside.

 **A BIT OF A SHORTER CHAPTER, BUT THAT GIVES ME INCENTIVE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. ALSO, I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL IMPLEMENT THE IGNITEDS, OR IF I'LL JUST LEAVE THAT AS A CAMEO, BUT ONE THINGS FOR SURE. CREATION WILL BE IN THIS STORY. I'VE GOT HIS CHARACTER ALL FIGURED OUT. NO SPOILERS, AND IF YOU THINK YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT, DO _NOT_ SAY ANYTHING IN THE REVIEWS, OR I WILL BLOCK YOU FROM THE STORY. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SLICE INSISTED THAT MATT SPEND TIME WITH HIS NIECES, AND GOLDIE TOOK HANNAH BACK TO ALTON SO SHE COULD KEEP HER BROTHER FROM SUICIDE, A SERIOUS REAL-WORLD ISSUE. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS.**

"Alex!" Alice called, as Alexis opened the gate to the forge. It was sweltering hot, and Alice started to sweat very quickly.

"Hang on, stay back!" Alex called, placing a red-hot piece of metal into the water next to him, "It's very dangerous."

"Oh, I figured." Alice said, not moving much past the gate, just enough for Alexis to step in and close it, "You deal with fire and metal, of course it's dangerous."

"Well, you're wary, I'll give you that." Alex said, coming over. Alice could see he was drenched, as if he was in a shower. With clothes on.

"I've learned to stay alert to danger." Alice said, "I've basically been on my own since I turned 12."

"What about your parents?" Alexis asked.

"Dad was always at the police station, working, and Mom was always with a friend or drinking." Alice said, "But I've been looking after myself and Chase since then."

"That's not good." Alexis said, obviously unhappy.

"It's OK." Alice said, turning towards her, "Since this whole outbreak of the animatronics in Alton, our parents have done nothing but make sure we're safe."

"Fine." Alex said, "At least they do that."

"Did." Alice said, "My dad died to one of them, so now it's just Mom."

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry." Alexis said.

"It's not your fault." Alice said, shaking her head, "Right. I came out here for a reason."

"Oh? And what would that reason be?" Alex asked.

"I came to see if I could make this any easier on you." Alice said, turning back to Alex.

"Yeah, you can." Alex said, "Stay away from here."

"Oh?" Alice said, a little hurt.

"I don't mean that to sound rude or mean, but you have no experience in a forge, and I don't want you to get hurt." Alex said.

"I just said that I can take care of myself." Alice argued, "And I do have experience in a forge."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked, not convinced, "When?"

"I help my boyfriend in his all the time." Alice said, "And if you don't believe me, ask him yourself."

"Calm down, I didn't know that." Alex said, waving her down.

"Well, now you do." Alice said, "I may not have made anything, but I know how to."

"Fine." Alex said, surprising Alexis, "You want to help, put on the apron over there."

"Alex, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Alexis asked, seeming a small bit worried as Alice tied off the apron, and put her hair in a bun.

"No, cause I don't know what she's done, but she'll tell me if she doesn't know how to do something, won't she?" Alex said, yelling the last part to Alice.

"Yeah, I will." Alice answered, "You don't have to worry about me, Alexis, really. I'll be fine. I've gotten burns before."

"OK, if you're sure." Alexis said, leaving the forge and re-locking the gate, "Just make sure when you two are done to come let me know!"

"I will, honey, I promise!" Alex called, from his spot behind the anvil. Afterward, he turned to Alice, "Now, I need you to get me something."

"What?" Alice asked.

"In the cabinet in the back, there is a big ingot of steel. Get it for me, please." Alex instructed.

"OK." Alice said, walking to the back to get it. She dug around, but finally found what she was looking for. She carried it back to Alex, who was once again banging his hammer on the metal, shaping the bade of Alice's knife.

"Here." Alice said, handing it to him. He cooled what he had and took it.

"Thanks, Alice." He said, setting the blade aside, "Once this is done, I'll attach the handle and it'll be done."

"Yes, but will it be able to stab one of my kind?" Goldie said, from the edge of the gate.

"It ought to." Alex called, "What are you made of?"

"A hardened steel, covered in fur." Goldie said, "But certain animatronics are merely plastic."

"Well, then this should pierce right through your kind." Alex said, holding up the blade. It was nothing more than a elegant knife, and one that looked very strong.

"Many times, the better looking weapons are the weakest one to use." Goldie said.

"That may be true, but not this one. Fancy as it may look, it's also made of a type of special steel that's hard to forge, harder to break." Alex said, laying the blade back down, and placing the steel Alice gave him into the forge, heating it until it was red. He then hammered it until it cooled to almost regular color, and repeated this process until he had a flat handle.

"Hmm. It's impressive how fast you can work." Goldie said, "It took the forgers almost two moths to make my body. Even longer for the endoskeleton that once resided in me."

"That's great to hear." Alex said, placing the handle on the base of the blade, pulling down his welding hood, "Look away, Alice."

She turned her head, and stood back as Alex welded the handle onto the blade of the knife.

"OK, you can look, now." Alex said, as the light from the welding machine stopped. Alice looked back, and was it, the beautiful blade, with the metal handle on it, "One last step before I have to finalize it. I can 'handle' things from here, Alice, thanks."

"I will forever hate you for that damn pun." Alice said, grinning, as she put away the apron, and let her hair down.

"Oh, don't be like that." Alex said, with a small laugh.

"Alice!" She heard, turning from the inside of the gate to see Chase waving something above his head, most likely the wooden knife. She went through the gate and took it from him.

"Thanks, Chase." Alice said, hugging her brother.

"Yeah, no problem." He answered, hugging her back, "Also, Matt said that the girls are asleep, and he's ready whenever you are."

"Alright, great. Will you send him out here?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Chase said, turning on his heels to go back inside.

Alice turned towards the fence, and Goldie was less than a foot away from her.

"Ah!" She said, jumping backwards, landing on her rear on the concrete driveway, "Oww.."

"My apologies." Goldie said, helping her up, "are you alright?"

"Maybe." Alice said, getting a teasing glint in her eye, "Do you wanna check?"

"Uh." Goldie managed, boting upright, making Alice laugh at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alice said, "I'm just teasing you."

"Stop doing that." Goldie said.

"Stop just appearing." Alice countered.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Matt asked, coming around the corner.

"Control your girlfriend." Goldie said, and Alice laughed again.

"What did you do this time?" Matt asked, with a small smile.

"It's his own fault." Alice said, "Shouldn't've scared me."

"What did she do?" Matt asked Goldie.

"She fell, so I helped her up, and she asked me to check where she fell." He answered.

"Where did you fall?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"On my ass." Alice laughed.

"Goldie, she's never gonna stop doing that." Matt said, "Trust me."

"Maybe you don't need my help." Goldie said.

"Now, that's not necessary." Alice said, "Helping me here could keep me from dying, which is what you want, isn't it?

"Fair enough." Goldie said, "Then let's get started."

"OK, first of all, you know how to hod the knife, right?" Matt asked.

"I'm not stupid, Matt, I can hold a knife." Alice said, holding in up.

"OK, certain people hold it different ways, calm down." Matt said, "Now, just slash at him, but keep the knife straight, keep your grip on it, and DON'T lose your balance."

"Right." Alice said, throwing her arm towards Goldie, who stood there as the knife slipped out of Alice's hand as it pressed against his belly.

"You gotta hold onto it, Alice." Matt said, "Firm."

"OK, OK." Alice said, picking up the fake knife from where it was on the ground. This time, she slashed forward, keeping her grip, but this time she lost her balance, and fell on her arm.

"Ow, damn it!" Alice exclaimed, as her shoulder hit the concrete.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Alice said, feeling blood soak through her shirt, but Matt couldn't see through her jacket.

"OK, try again." Matt said, as Alice took position again.

"Grip, balance." Alice muttered to herself, slashing froward, banging the edge of it against Goldie.

"OK, good. Now you can swing it, stabbing is almost the same, but you HAVE to straighten it so the pointy end hits them." Matt said. Alice gave him a look.

"The pointy end, really?" She said.

"Well, what do you call it?" Matt asked.

"The tip, dumbass." Alice said, shaking her head, ready to stab Goldie with her fake knife.

"Alright, then. Just keep the tip aimed at him, and throw your arm froward." Matt said, helping Alice align the knife with Goldie's body.

"Right." Alice said, doing almost exactly as he said. She tripped, and fell forward, hitting her head on the ground.

"Ow, fuck!" Alice exclaimed as her head collided with the concrete.

"Hey, are you OK?" Matt asked, kneeling beside Alice, who was holding her head.

"Yeah." Alice said, struggling to get up, "I can keep up."

"No." Goldie said, "You're hurt."

"I've been in worse." Alice said, standing to her feet.

"Yeah, but you can't focus." Matt said, taking her hand, "I know you want to get Elizabeth back, but training to knife fight with a headache will only get you hurt worse."

"But-"

"That's enough, Alice." Alex said, coming around the corner, holding the newly-made metal knife in his hand. The blade has a slight curve, and there was a hole anlong the back edge, following the shape of the blade, that stopped near the tip. The handle was made of a fine wood, carved to fit the handle.

"Alice, you're going to kill yourself before we even get back to Alton if you keep going like this." Matt said, "Nobody wants that to happen."

"OK." Alice said, finally agreeing, "I'll rest for now."

"Good." Alex said, "When your better, I'll make the harness that'll keep the knife on your arm."

"Thank you, Alex." Alice said, as Matt helped her inside.

 **I SAID LONGER CHAPTER, I MEANT IT, DAMN IT. ANYWAYS, I DO LIKE THAT I MANAGED TO GET THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS OUT IN THREE DAYS. I MAY ONLY BE ABLE TO KEEP THIS PACE ON WEEKENDS, BUT I'LL KEEP ON CRANKING IN THE CHAPTERS AS MUCH AS I CAN. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE HELPED ALEX FINISH HER KNIFE, AND MATT STARTED TO TRAIN HER, BUT STOPPED WHEN SHE HIT HER HEAD ON THE CONCRETE DRIVEWAY. THIS WON'T BE A SLOW-PACED CHAPTER, BUT IT'S NOT ALL THAT GRAND. I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT.**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"You need to be more careful." Alexis said, placing another cold washcloth on Alice's forehead. She was laying in Alex and Alexis' bed, where Alexis was taking care of her. Ms. West was beside her daughter, laying by her.

"I know." Alice said, "But I have to get better at this."

"But you don't have to push yourself so hard." Ms. West said, "You're a very hard worker, and a very kind young woman, but everybody has limits. Please, stop pushing yours. I already lose your father, and I can't lose you, too."

"It's OK, Mom." Alice said, turning to her mother, hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Ms. West said, using her free arm to hug Alice, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Alice said.

"OK, Ms. West, she needs to rest for a while." Alexis said, "We should leave her."

"Right." Ms. West said, getting off the bed, "Sleep well, Alice."

"I will." Alice said, turning over and closing her eyes.

* * *

The dream she had was terrifying. She saw Elizabeth, clothes torn off, chained to a wall in an abandoned meat plant, with a saw aim at her, as if to kill her.

"Please, I don't know!" Elizabeth yelled out, tugging at her chains, "I'm not lying to you!"

"Now, now, girl." Alice heard, as the saw inched towards her just a little, then stopped, "I know you love your friend, but is she really worth dying for."

"Stop it, please, they just left! I don't know where Goldie-"

"DON'T" Alice heard again, as a huge, terrifying bear stepped into view, "SAY THAT NAME, BITCH!"

This nightmare version of Freddy was an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear. Like the original Freddy, he was brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms were bulky and held out wide and he had on black top hat and bow. The hat looked very torn with few wires poking out. He had long nearly sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth were red-tinted at the end. His body shape was slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart.

Large parts of his endoskeleton were exposed through tears in his body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. his hands were exactly the same as Springtrap's, albeit a different color. The tips of the fingers were completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath.

His head appeared to be separated into two parts by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth. Red wires poured from the top of his head. Half of his right ear was missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes had rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, he clearly lacked eyebrows. The same applied for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip. His eyes were also very similar to Springtrap, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within.

"I'm sorry, please, I didn't know you hated him." Elizabeth begged, as he stalked closer.

"Yes. I hate him with a passion, and if you ever mention his name again, you'll get much worse than this, whore!" He shouted, slashing his claws across her chest, causing her to cry out in agony. When he had finished her punishment, his claws seemed to go back into his fingers, as if they were retractable.

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, getting the attention of Ms. West, Alexis, Matt, Alex, and Chase, who were all standing by her side.

"Alice!" Matt said, being the first one to grab her.

"What's the matter?" Ms. West asked.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Chase asked, forcing Alice to see Elizabeth being hurt by the nightmare-ish Freddy Fazbear.

"Where's Goldie?" Alice asked, looking around.

"He's with the girls." Alex said, "They're really taking a shine to him."

"He was built to entertain children." Chase said, "I guess those original functions were never removed."

"I need to ask him something." Alice said, "Please, it's too important to wait."

"I'll go get him." Matt said, "The girls will want me to stay with them, if he goes."

"If they let him go at all." Alexis said, as Matt left the room.

"So, Alice, what do you need to talk to him about." Chase asked.

"It's private." Alice said blankly, "And when he gets here, if you all don't mind, I'd like to be alone with him. And no eavesdropping this time, Chase."

"Hey, when did I ever do that?" He demanded.

"Don't think I didn't see you when I was telling Goldie about me." Alice said, "You're really bad at staying hidden."

"Chase, you what?!" Ms. West demanded, "Exactly when was this, young man?"

"Mom, it's OK, calm down." Alice said, "He didn't hear anything he didn't already know."

"It's still rude and unacceptable!" Ms. West said, as Goldie popped in the room.

"What is of such concern, Alice?" He asked, and Alice looked back towards the group, and they left. Ms. West kept a firm grip on Chase wrist.

"I had a dream." Alice said, "I saw Elizabeth. But there was someone else. He looked kinda like Freddy, but he had razor sharp teeth, and claws. And his body was all torn."

"You saw Nightmare Freddy?" Goldie asked, seeming surprised.

"I guess so." Alice said, "But how can I dream of someone I haven't seen before."

Goldie was silent for a few moments before speaking, "Creation."

"What? I didn't create anything." Alice said, "You just said he was real."

"No, the animatronic Creation. The leader of the Ignited." Goldie said, "He must have shown you her, but why?"

"Well, if that's what it was, than I know where she is!" Alice said, "There were boxes that said "Alton Meat Plant". It's not that far from the sawmill."

"Either way, I can't fight a Nightmare on my own." Goldie said, "And you sure as hell can't fight one. You can't even keep your balance with a practice knife."

"Well, I can't just leave her there! They're gonna kill her if she doesn't say where I am, and we didn't tell her where we are!" Alice said, "I'm not gonna let my best friend die!"

"I never said we're leaving her there, we just can't get her as of now!" Goldie countered, "None of us would last two seconds against a Nightmare."

"But if we wait, Elizabeth's gonna die!" Alice yelled, almost in tears "You didn't see what they were doing, she's about to die, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Fine." Goldie said, fading from the room. Alice laid her head on the pillow, allowing the overwhelming feeling of anguish and uselessness take over her. After a few moments, she felt Goldie's hand on her back.

"What?" She demanded, turning. He stepped aside to see Elizabeth, with the same scratch mark on her boobs she saw Nightmare Freddy give her. Instantly, Alice jumped on her with a hug, crying into her shoulder, "Oh, my God, I didn't think you were gonna live."

"I did." Elizabeth said, "Barely, but I'm alive."

"How?" Alice asked Goldie, "How did you get to her if Nightmare Freddy was in the room.

"Simple." He answered, "It's a complicated thing to explain, but basically I can see a dream someone had."

"How?" Elizabeth asked, "That's impossible."

"No." Goldie said, "An experimental animatronic has many abilities. I'm not sure I even know what they are."

"At least you got her." Alice said, hugging her again.

"Wait a minute" Elizabeth said, grinning at Goldie, and causing Alice to let go, giving her a look of curiosity, "Doesn't seeing me naked make you uncomfortable normally."

As if he didn't realize it, Goldie turned his head away, "I was trying to ignore that fact, why did you have to mention it!"

Alice and Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, calm down." Elizabeth said, "I don't care if one of my friends sees me naked."

"I see her naked all the time in the locker room for gym." Alice said, "Although some of those girls are dirty whores."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, "Did you head that one of them had an orgy planned for us."

"Please stop." Goldie said, "What did I do to you?"

"OK, I was just teasing." Elizabeth said, "The school's kinda run down now, so it's kinda hard to fuck people there now."

"Oh, I don't think so." Alice said, under her breath, remembering her little game with Hannah. Before Springtrap burst through.

"Anyways, I can send in Alexis to see if she's got anything for you, Elizabeth." Goldie said, fading from view.

"Wow. Didn't even let me say 'thanks'." Elizabeth said, sitting on the bed. Almost a couple seconds later, Alexis walked in the room and saw Elizabeth.

"Hello." She said, walking in without question, "I'm guessing you're Elizabeth."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth said, as Alexis started to rummage through her closet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Alexis said, pulling out an outfit for Elizabeth, and handing it to her.

"And you, though I was it was under different conditions." Elizabeth said, taking them. She slid into the undergarments, continuing to talk to Alexis.

"Do they fit?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, ma'am, they do." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, please, just call me Alexis. Alexis Connway." Alexis said.

"Wait, Connway?' Elizabeth asked, "Are you Matt's mother?"

"No, I'm his sister-in-law." Alexis answered.

"Alexis is married to Alexander Connway." Alice said, from her spot on the bed.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "He talks about you so much, I'm surprised I didn't recognize you."

"It's quite all right, Elizabeth." Alexis said, handing her a pair of jeans, "This is the first time you've seen me."

"Matt showed us a picture of you two." Alice said, as Elizabeth put on the jeans, which fit quite nicely, "You looked beautiful in that wedding gown."

"Oh, you saw that old thing." Alexis said, "That's just a little embarrassing."

"Don'e be embarrassed." Elizabeth said, "It really is good to know there is still love in this world. It's why I hang around Matt and Alice alot."

"Aww, and here I thought it was because we were your friends." Alice said, faking sadness.

"Oh, you know that's the biggest reason." Elizabeth said, as Alexis handed her a shirt, "I am kinda curious as to how I can fit a grown woman's clothes."

"Oh, because this isn't my closet." Alexis said, as Elizabeth slid the shirt over her body, "It's where we keep clothes for others in case someone needs them."

"Matt's family are very generous people." Alice said, "I'm really glad I got to know Matt."

"Yes, and one day, I hope you two join our families." Alexis said, surprising Alice.

After a couple of seconds, she said, "So do I, but we're still kinda young to think about getting married."

"Nonsense." Alexis said, as the three girls sat on the bed, "Alex and I married at twenty."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, shocked, "And how long ago was that?"

"Almost ten years ago." Alexis answered.

The three girls continued to talk, unaware of Goldie, who was sitting in a tree in the backyard. He laid his head back on the tree, and muttered, "Where are you...Fredbear?"

 **DAMN, I'M PROUD OF HOW MANY CHAPTERS I CAN WRITE IN THREE DAYS. THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT IN A COUPLE OF THINGS, AND SOME OF THEM SEEM EITHER CRAZY OR RIDICULOUS, BUT I'M BOTH, SO HEY! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AS TO ANYTHING I SAID IN THIS CHAPTER OR PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, FEEL FREE TO ASK! ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE HAD A NIGHTMARE THAT NIGHTMARE FREDDY WAS TORTURING ELIZABETH, WHICH TURNED OUT TO BE A VISION SENT TO HER BY CREATION, THE IGNITED LEADER. GOLDIE WENT TO GET HER, AND NOW SHE'S HERE! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"OK, good." Matt said, "You're getting much better."

"Thanks." Alice panted, worn out and sweating. For the last two days, Matt and Goldie had been continuing to teach her to knife fight. Alex had finished the harness to hide it on her wrist, which is where it was now. It actually fit quite nicely.

"Draw your metal knife." Goldie said, surprising both Alice and Matt.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Goldie." Matt warned.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hurt you." Alice said, and Goldie chuckled.

"You won't." Goldie said, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Alice said, giving his a questioning look.

"Draw your knife and slash at me." Goldie said.

Alice grimaced, but did as he asked. As she slashed at his middle, he began to fade. Even though part of his figure was still there, the blade passed harmlessly through. He reappeared a few feet back.

"You won't hurt me, and you should get used to the weight of your real weapon." Goldie said, looking over at Matt, "Considering that they have a significant difference."

"That's true." Matt said, "As long as your comfortable with it, Alice."

"I am." Alice said, gripping the smooth handle of the knife. For some reason, even though it was useless, she insisted that Alex let her keep the knife. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Alright, I'll stand back, and watch you try to hit him." Matt said, standing a distance from Alice, so he was out of range.

"Ready, big boy?" Alice asked, teasingly.

"Don't ever call me that again." Goldie said, as Alice lunged forward, stabbing at his fading silhouette. She turned, seeing him pop back in, and cut at his arm, which he moved, bringing it down towards her back. She lowered her own body, as to avoid his fist, and got nothing more than a clip on her thigh. Whipping around, she saw Goldie getting ready to swing again. At least he was making it realistic.

"Goldie, don't be so rough!" Matt called, worried for Alice.

"I'll be fine, Matt." Alice said, ducking under Goldie fist, "This is what I've been wanting!"

"Then why didn't you ask?" Goldie asked, kicking at her head.

"I wasn't quite sure I was ready for it." Alice said, cutting at his foot as it pinned her hair to the ground. She pressed the flat of the blade against it, and he lifted his foot, "Ow."

"My apologies." Goldie said, helping her up.

"No, that's fine." Alice said, rubbing her head, "I think you pulled some out, though."

"You'll live." Matt said. Leaning towards her, he whispered in her ear, "It's not any different between us."

"Oh, fuck you." Alice said, playfully hitting his arm.

"Matt, your not very quiet." Goldie said, "That, and my hearing is much better than a human's."

"Oh, so you heard what I said, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Goldie said, as Ms. West and Elizabeth came outside.

"Hi, Mom." Alice said, putting her knife back in its sheathe, "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Alice." Ms. West said, as sh went to Goldie. Elizabeth took a spot beside Alice.

"Your mom wants to go back to Alton soon." Elizabeth said, "She says we've overstayed our welcome."

"Alex and Alexis wouldn't mind if we lived here." Matt said, "But she's kinda right. We should head back within the next couple days."

"Or now." Ms. West said, "I just got a call from Mrs. McKenly, and Henry locked himself in a room in the school with Hannah, but she doesn't want to leave him alone."

"Damn." Alice said, "I think we should go now, then."

"Yes, I agree." Goldie said, "Do you know which room?"

"The second floor, third door on the right coming from the east side." Mrs. West said, "I figured you'd be able to just take us into the room."

"That's not a smart idea." Goldie said, "For someone with his mental health, I don't know what he'll do if we scare him."

"That's true." Matt said.

"Maybe you can take us there, and then you and I can go in." Alice said, "That way, we can warn him that we'll be in there."

"That's better." Goldie said, "Alright, go ahead and get Chase."

"I'll get him." Alice said, going into the house. She looked into the dining room to see Chase talking to Alex.

"Yeah." Chase was saying, "Sometimes she cal be frustrating."

"And who are you talking about?" Alice said, startling him.

"Uh, nobody." Chase said, nervously.

"Come on." Alice said, "We're heading home."

"OK." Chase said, and Alex stood up.

"So soon?" He asked, as Alexis walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Alice answered, "Something came up with a friend, and she could really use our help."

"Alright." Alex said, "Do you want us to see you off?"

"No, that's fine." Alice said, "But I doubt you'll let Matt leave without saying bye first, right?"

"That's correct." Alexis said, smiling.

"OK, come on." Alice said, leading them back outside.

"See ya, Matt." Alex said, giving his brother a half-hug.

"Bye." Matt said, "I'll try to come visit more often when this all blows over."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Alexis said, hugging Matt.

"We should go." Goldie said, as Matt was the only one not touching his arms.

"Right." Matt said, going over to them ,"I'll see you two again soon."

"Bye, you all!" Alex said, waving, as the feeling of suffocation consumed Alice once more. When it faded, they appeared in the school, where Mr. and Mrs. McKenly were standing by a door.

"Oh, thank God." Mrs. McKenly said, as she saw them, "Can you get in there?"

"Yes." Goldie said, grabbing Alice's shoulder, and teleporting into the room. They appeared in front of the door, where they saw Henry curled in a ball in the corner, and Hannah laying by him, asleep.

"No! Stay away from us!" Henry yelled, as he saw them appear in the room. Alice got down on her knees, holding her hand so he could see they were empty.

"Henry, it's OK." She said, "It's me, Alice."

"No!" Henry yelled, accidentally kicking Hannah, waking her, "I don't know you!"

"Alice!" Hannah exclaimed, turning towards Henry, "Hey, Henry, it's OK. She's a friend. I promise she's not gonna hurt you."

"But I don't know her!" Henry said,leaping into Hannah's arms. She hugged him closely, tears running down her face.

"Yes, you do, Henry. You've known her for years." Hannah sobbed, "You've known her almost as long as you've known me."

"No! I don't know who she is, Hannah!" Henry screamed, clinging to the one thing in his life he remembered: his sister.

"Henry." Alice said, almost crying, "I know you don't remember me, but I would never do anything to hurt you, or Hannah, or anyone you know. I promise."

"I don't believe you!" Henry yelled.

"Alice." Goldie said, and Alice turned her red face up to him, "You know how to help him."

"No!" Alice yelled, standing to face him, "It's not gonna come to that!"

"Come to what?" Hannah asked, clearly afraid of the answer, "Alice what does he want to do."

"Hannah, you already know the answer to that." Alice sobbed, feeling her wrist for the knife, "But I really don't wanna do that."

"Alice, you can't kill him." Hannah said, holding Henry behind her, "Please, there has to be another way!"

"I don't think there is." Goldie said, "And if we keep him here, he'll end up hurting someone. If we send him off, the animatronics will kill him slowly."

"Hannah, I don't want to, but it's the most humane thing to do." Alice said, now fully crying, "Please, just don't make this harder."

"Alice, please, no." Hannah said, as Alice pulled her knife and turned to face her. The girls eyes met, both tear-filled, and Hannah's eyes closed, "Please, just make it quick. Don't let him suffer."

"I won't." Alice said, "But you should leave with Goldie."

"No!" Hannah said, "He'll freak out if I leave."

"He'll panic if I get closer, too." Alice said, "You shouldn't have to do this, either."

"I won't watch, but I won't leave." Hannah said, standing, and taking a step away. Alice came closer, but before she could get to Henry, Hannah threw her arms around Alice. Alice sheathed her knife, and hugged her friend, both girls crying.

"I'm so sorry." Alice said, "I really wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know." Hannah cried, "You're not the one to hurt people."

"Hannah, what's happening?" Henry said, as Alice knelt beside him. She looked back at Hannah, who had her face buried in Goldie's body, who had come closer to comfort her. Alice drew her knife, and looked at Henry.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, burying the knife in Henry's heart.

 **OH, MY GOD, I ALMOST ACTUALLY CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT HOW HENRY WOULD END UP DYING, I JUST KNEW HE WOULD (I HAVE A LIST OF WHO LIVES AND DIES). AS MUCH AS THIS CHAPTER HURT ME TO WRITE, I WROTE IT. I FOUND IT SURPRISING THAT THE FIRST LIVING CREATURE ALICE KILLED WOULD BE HER BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER, BUT IT WAS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU DIDN'T CRY, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE FINISHED TRAINING WITH MATT AND GOLDIE, AND THEY WENT BACK TO ALTON, WHERE ALICE HAD TO KILL HENRY TO KEEP HIM FROM HURTING OTHERS OR HIMSELF i didn't like writing that. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"I'm sorry, Hannah." Goldie said, keeping his arms around her, "I truly am."

"I know." Hannah cried, "But I hate that this had to happen to him."

"I don't want this." Alice said, staring at her knife, Henry's blood covering the blade.

"Keep it." Goldie said, "Let it serve as a reminder-"

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THIS!" Alice shouted at him.

"Let me finish." He said, as Hannah continued to cry into his body, "Let it serve as a reminder of what the animatronics did."

"How did they do this?" Hannah demanded.

"If we weren't here, you could have gotten him professional help." Goldie said, placing a hand on the back of Hannah's head.

"They wouldn't be able to cure him." Hannah sobbed, "It would've ended the same way."

"Not necessarily." Alice said, "There are a few drugs that can at least help a little."

"But it wouldn't be permanent." Hannah said, letting go of Goldie, trying to calm her breathing, "We should tell Mom and Dad what happened."

"Yeah." Alice said, "Goldie, would you mind carrying him, so his family can bury him?"

"Of course not." Goldie said, lifting Henry's body in his arms. Alice and Hannah went to the door, unlocked it, and Hannah ran to her mother, and cried in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked, seeing the bloody knife in Alice's hand, and Henry's body in Goldie's arms, "no..."

"I'm sorry." Alice sobbed, "I didn't want to."

"Alice, come here." Ms. West said. Alice sheathed her knife, and went over to her mother, who embraced her. As soon as she felt the warmth of her mother's body, she started to cry again.

"Let me see him." Mr. McKenly said, and Goldie laid him down at their feet. He dropped to his knees at the sight of the wound.

"NO!" Mrs. McKenly yelled, laying her head on Hannah's as both women mourned.

"We should leave them." Goldie said, turning, "This should not be something we should intermingle with."

"I agree." Ms. West said, looking over to Mrs. McKenly, "We'll leave you three alone."

"Thank you." She sobbed, still clutching her crying daughter, "We'll be down later."

"Alright." Ms. West said, leading the others downstairs.

On their way down, the spotted Autumn, the girl Alice and Hannah saved from Andrew, talking to a few other girls. They stiffened when the saw Goldie, but they seemed to relax as they realized who it was.

"Many of the humans here are getting used to my presence." Goldie said, as they walked outside. Ms. West took a turn, spotting a couple of adults nearby who she knew.

"That's good." Alice said, "It means they'll trust you more, hopefully."

"Yes, but a few still believe I'm plotting to kill them." Goldie said, as they stopped near a fence.

"Well, when enough is taken from you, you grow to hate what took it." Matt said, leaning up against the fence.

"True." Goldie said, "Oh, Alice. I have a friend who says he's been eager to meet you."

"Who?" Alice asked, as Goldie held out his hand.

"All I'll say is that he's very friendly, and an animatronic who's been helping me." Goldie said, "If you would like, I can take you to see him."

"OK." Alice said, taking his hand, "As long as you trust him."

"I do." Goldie said, as the feeling of suffocation came over Alice once more.

They arrived in a dark, rather unnerving room.

"Your friend lives here?" Alice asked, almost running into a large, thick wire hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes." Goldie said, raising his voice, "Are you here?"

"Just a minute!" A voice called back. It was rather mechanical, and sounded as if an insane man owned it.

A large bear walked around the corner, seeing Alice.

"Hi there!" He said, waving his hand.

He was a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. The light-purple color is featured on his muzzle, stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and held a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in a hand-puppet. He sported a circular speaker located under his bowtie.

The puppet was a part of this Freddy, replacing the right hand. His physical design was similar to Bonnie, and his toy-like design was similar to Toy Bonnie, sporting red blush cheeks. He was colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. He also wore a red bowtie. He had a set of human-like teeth, and a single black button in the middle of his chest.

"Hi." Alice responded, waving back to him.

"Alice, this is Funtime Freddy." Goldie said.

"Hey, I'm here, too!" The puppet said.

"Oh, my apologies." Goldie said, "Alice, meet Bon-Bon."

"Hello, Bon-Bon." Alice said, "And you, Funtime Freddy."

"Wow, she's so polite!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed. He seemed to be a bit eccentric, "You never mentioned that, Goldie!"

"It never came up." Goldie said.

"Well, that's fine." Bon-Bon said, "I just want to know what you told her about us."

"Again, nothing really came up." Goldie said, "We've been quit busy."

"I see." Bon-Bon said. He was much calmer that Funtime Freddy, of that Alice was sure, "Well, that's fine."

"Yeah!" Funtime Freddy yelled, "Now we can play!"

"Do you have to yell?" Goldie asked, less of a question than a comment.

"Nope!" He answered, lifting Alice by the arm.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, "That was rude!"

"Oh." Funtime Freddy said, ears drooping, setting Alice down, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just don't do that." Alice said, rubbing her shoulder, which was almost pulled out of the socket.

"You need to remember your exercises." Bon-Bon said.

"Right, right, I got it!" Funtime Freddy said, as footsteps were heard from outside.

"Uh-oh." Bon-Bon said.

"Quick, hide!" Funtime Freddy said, pushing Alice behind a mass of pipes just before the door opened.

"Why did I hear voices?" A very feminine voice asked. Alice took a chance and peeked around the corner.

The newcomer was a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She had auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She had bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes were also covered in blue. Her mouth was opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks were large, round, and red, and her squarish nose was red and slightly upturned and pointed.

Her midsection was exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs had silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands had red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appeared to be ball-jointed, were not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath, similar to Springtrap. Her knees had round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs had what appeared to be blue pins sticking out of them.

She wore a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes were pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); shoes worn by a jester. She held an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand.

"I was just talking to Goldie and Bon-Bon!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed, resuming his happy-go-lucky personality.

"I heard a girl's voice." She said, glancing around, "You can't lie to me, Funtime Freddy."

"He's not wrong, Circus Baby." Goldie said, "You know how Bon-Bon's voice can get."

"This voice was human." She said, looking to where Alice was hiding. Alice quickly moved out of sight, hoping that Circus Baby didn't notice her.

"There are no humans here, Baby! Nope, not a one!" Funtime Freddy said, a bit too quickly.

"If that's the case." She said, tearing away the pipes Alice was behind, making Alice jump away, "Who is this?"

 **WELL, DAMN. NOW WE HAVE BABY AND FUNTIME FREDDY IN THE STORY! I'M NOT SURE HOW I'LL PLAY IT OUT WITH BABY, BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN COME UP WITH, AND WHAT SUGGESTIONS I'M GIVEN BY READERS(IF I GET ANY). ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THE MCKENLY FAMILY WAS LEFT TO MOURN, AND GOLDIE TOOK ALICE TO MEET A NEW FRIEND, FUNTIME FREDDY! ALSO, BABY REVEALED ALICE, LEAVING THEM TO WONDER HER PLANS FOR HER. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Answer me." Circus Baby demanded, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Alice West, and she's here with me." Goldie said, without regret or hesitation.

"You know the risks." Circus Baby said, "You know what could have happened to her if she was found?"

"Of course." Goldie said, "And if a hostile animatronic did indeed find her, I'd take her back to Alton with me."

"Well, as good as a plan as that, Funtime Foxy and Ballora would both have her head." Circus Baby said, turning towards Alice, who had her right hand by her wrist, ready to draw her knife, "I don't plan on hurting you, Alice."

"You don't?" Alice asked, not lowering her guard.

"No." Circus Baby said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Goldie?" Alice asked.

"You'll get no harm from her, Alice." Goldie said, "I promise."

"If you say so." Alice said, slowly standing. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and another voice, a woman's voice, began to speak.

"Circus Baby? Are you in there?" She asked.

"No one but me, Ballora!" Funtime Freddy called, while the others were quiet, "Me and Bon-Bon!"

"Very well." She asked, "May I come in?"

"No!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed, "I'm busy."

"With what?" Ballora asked, "Oh, just let me in."

"No, I refuse!" Funtime Freddy said.

"Fine." Ballora said, "Be that way."

"I think she's gone." Funtime Freddy said, perking an ear towards the door, "Yup, no music."

"Why would there be music?" Alice asked.

"Ballora is a ballerina. Wherever she goes, her dance music is playing from an internal speaker." Circus Baby explained, "Goldie, as nice as it was to finally meet her, you need to take her back before a real threat arrives."

"I guess your right." Goldie said, approaching Alice, "Come."

"Well, it may have been short, but at least we met Alice!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Ballora yelled, from the other side of the door. She burst through, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

She wore a blue bikini and a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs. She had pink rosy cheeks with matching lipstick, blue hair, and blue nails. Her eyebrows were thin and colored in light-blue. She wore golden pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head, making her one of the most decorated characters in the series. She was strikingly similar to Circus Baby.

"There's a human here?!" Ballora demanded, looking around to see Goldie keeping an arm in front of Alice.

"Yes." Circus Baby said, "And you are not to harm her."

"But, Baby, I-"

"No, Ballora." Circus Baby said, interrupting Ballora, "She is with me as well as Golden Freddy."

"Very well." Ballora sighed, defeated, "But if Funtime Foxy found out, not even you could control him."

"Yes, I know." Circus Baby said, "Goldie, take Alice home, if you please."

"Right." Goldie said, placing a wide hand on Alice's back, and teleported back to Alton. They arrived in the schoolyard, where about a dozen animatronics were attacking people. Alice recognized some, such as Foxy, Freddy, and Springtrap, as well as Nightmare Freddy from her dream, but there were two that she didn't know.

One was a black color and had many tears and holes in his suit. He wore a yellow bowtie and small top hat of the same color. Furthermore, he had two black buttons on his chest. He had a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, squarish muzzle, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth.

His head also appeared to be separated into two parts. His small eyes were grey and metallic with red irises and had several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws were silver-colored and razor-sharp. Furthermore, his hands were big with fingers colored in black. His kneecaps as well as shoulder pads were missing, and had a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears was missing. His stomach was round with a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also had what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth.

"Oh, no." Goldie said, spotting him, "Not him."

"Who is that?" Alice asked, as Goldie forced Alice behind him.

"Nightmare." Goldie answered, "The leader of the Nightmares."

"Wait, where's the others?" Alice said, suddenly panicking.

"Check in the school." Goldie said, as Foxy approached.

"It's time te finish what we started." Foxy said, leaping at Goldie as Alice sprinted to the front doors of the school. She forced them open, running into the nearest room, where she found Chase and Matt comforting Autumn, who was crying over a corpse of a young girl, no older than 13.

"Autumn." Alice said, dropping to her side, "Who was this?"

"My sister." Autumn sobbed, hugging Alice, "They just killed her."

"It's OK." Alice said, rocking Autumn, as if she were a young child, "I know it hurts, but it'll be OK."

"No, it's not OK!" Autumn said, "She's dead, and she begged them to leave us alone! I begged them, too, but they slaughtered her!"

"Why didn't they kill you, too?" Chase asked.

"They said that they'll be back, after I've felt suffering as they have." Autumn cried, "I've suffered enough."

"Not even close." Bonnie said, coming into the room.

"He's the one who did it, he killed her!" Autumn said, hiding behind Matt, laying her head against the back of his shoulder.

"You bastard." Alice said, drawing her knife.

"Hmm." Bonnie said, "Cute toy."

"We'll see how cute it is when I kill you with it." Alice retorted, and Bonnie became serious.

"So that's how you want to play this out? Fine, you little whore." Bonnie said, flexing his hands. He lunged, and Alice ducked under his arm, cutting the underside of it. Bonnie quickly turned, catching the back of his hand on Alice, slamming her back into the wall.

"Fuck." Alice groaned, standing quickly to her feet. One good thing about getting battered and bruised by Goldie in Excelsior, he taught her to be resilient.

Bonnie swung at her again, but she ducked, and his fist went through the wall. Alice took the opportunity, and dug her knife into his suit, where the human heart would be. He stopped moving for a moment, then pulled his fist out of the wall, and Alice jumped away before he could swing. He bought his hands to his side, laid his head against the wall, and stopped moving again.

"Did you kill him?" Chase asked, taking a step.

"Chase, don't." Matt said, grabbing his arm before he could move again.

"I don't know, Chase." Alice answered, slowly stalking forward, "But listen to him. Stay there."

"Fine." Chase said, standing by Matt.

Alice took a few more steps until she was just out of arm's reach from Bonnie. She raised her knife, and threw it at his head, landing the point at her target. Bonnie fell over, and began to shake and spark until he stopped moving. Bonnie was dead.

"Oh, thank God." Alice said, taking her knife and returning it to its sheathe. Matt ran over to her, giving her a kiss.

"I honestly didn't think you'd kill him." Matt said.

"Those sons of bitches have taken too much from me." Alice said, "I'm not gonna let any of them live. Well, with a few exceptions."

"That's good." Chase said, as Autumn returned to her dead sister's side, "They need to pay for everyone they've hurt."

"Kids, we've gotta go." Mrs. McKenly said, "Right this instant."

"What about her?" Chase said, motioning to Autumn.

"We can't worry about her, Chase, let's go."

"No, please don't leave me here." Autumn said, turning, "Please, I don't wanna die."

"You won't." Alice said, glaring at Mrs. McKenly, "She's coming."

"Alice-" Mrs. McKenly started

"You're not changing my mind." Alice said, crossing her arms, "If she stays, I stay."

"Fine!" Mrs. McKenly said, "But Goldie and the others are upstairs. Let's go."

"Come on, Autumn." Alice said, helping her to her feet. She seemed hesitant for a moment to leave her sister, then decided it was better to go. They ran to the bottom of the staircase, where a different version of Foxy was waiting.

This one was a tall, crimson, withered version of the original Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach, jaw, and some parts of his head. He had one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants were completely stripped from the shins with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand was designed much like Springtrap's and the other nightmare animatronics, although it was much different than his original counterpart, as his hand was covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand was replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He had razor-sharp teeth and toes, and lacked an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart.

Just like every other nightmare animatronic, his head seemed to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle was completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. He sported a square-shaped black nose. The upper part of his eye-sockets were wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes had completely rotted away. There's was a large rip on the top right side of his face. Large portions of his ears were absent as well.

"What the hell is that?" Matt exclaimed, as he started to approach.

"My name is Nightmare foxy" He said, "and these breaths will be your last."

As he reared his hook back, Alice pulled her knife, but still keeping her distance from Nightmare Foxy. She was hoping he wouldn't get close enough to use it.

"It's time to die, Alice West." Nightmare Foxy said, swinging his hook, missing Alice by mere inches. She screamed, and fell backwards into Matt, who caught her. He stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body.

"You'll not hurt her." Matt said.

"I never intended to." Nightmare Foxy said, "I only intended to end her life."

With that her raised his arm, an swung his hook at Matt's head.

 **I THINK THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO KEEP SUSPENSE. WILL NIGHTMARE FOXY KILL MATT, OR WILL SOMETHING STOP HIM? YOU'L HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT. BUT UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	32. Chapter 32

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GOLDIE TOOK ALICE BACK FROM CIRCUS BABY'S PLACE, AFTER MEETING THREE NEW ANIMATRONICS, TO FIND THAT THE SCHOOL WAS UNDER ATTACK! ALSO, I HAD BEEN IN A RUSH TO FINISH THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER, AND I FORGOT ABOUT NIGHTMARE FOXY'S PIRATE VOICE. I'LL MAKE HIM MORE PIRATE-ISH IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

Nightmare Foxy swung his hook downwards, towards Matt's head. As it approached Alice grabbed Matt and jumped backwards, landing on her butt, Matt landing o top of her.

"Thanks." He said, scrambling to his feet, as Alice shouted.

"GOLDIE!" She screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"He's not comin for ye, lass." Nightmare Foxy said, his deep voice cutting through her like a knife, "This be where ye die."

"Wrong." Goldie said, appearing between Nightmare Foxy and the humans. Alice ducked behind him, drawing her knife, and placed it in Goldie's hand, who gripped it.

"Ye made a gave error arrivin here, scallywag." Nightmare Foxy said, taking a few steps forward, so that they were nose-to-nose.

"Again, wrong." Goldie said, plunging Alice's knife into his suit, paralyzing him.

"Is he dead?" Chase asked, as Nightmare Foxy fell backwards.

"No, only temporarily stunned." Goldie said, handing Alice her knife, "Thank you for that."

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Alice said, sheathing her knife.

"Right." Goldie said, as the others took hold of him.

"Where can we go, now?" Ms. West asked, "Our home is gone, this school has been overrun, and we've lost our town."

"Not quite." Goldie said, "I believe I know someone who can help."

"Is it Funtime Freddy?" Alice asked, "Or Baby?"

"No." Goldie said, "But I've mentioned his group before. With that, the regular feeling of suffocation overcame Alice, until they arrived in a dark, very terrifying house.

"Where are we?" Chase asked, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Keep your voice down." Goldie said, "We don't want to wake the Fallen."

"Who are the fallen?" Hannah asked, as Goldie and the others stalked forward.

"I never met them." Goldie whispered, as the stomping of footsteps came closer. Around the corner came a very creepy version of Freddy.

He was almost an exact copy of Freddy, except he had no bottom jaw, exposing his endoskeleton's bottom set of rusty teeth, and his left ear was also missing. He wore a top hat, like his original counterparts did. His eyes were black, with glowing pupils. Strangely enough, his left eyebrow was missing. He wore a black bow tie like his top hat and on his chest were two black-buttons. A lighter brown outline lined around his main body. Both of his hands were also missing, along with the suit on his shins and his left forearm.

"Ignited Freddy." Goldie whispered, "How have you been?"

"You're not welcome here, humans." Ignited Freddy said, his voice glitchy and mechanical, "Leave now, or die."

"es, yes, we've heard this speech before." Goldie said, "Where is Creation?"

"You'll not say that name here, Golden Freddy." Ignited Freddy said, stomping closer, "He doesn't like it when we speak his name."

"Very well." Goldie said, "But can you take us to him?"

"No." Ignited Freddy said.

"But we need to talk to him." Alice said, earning her a scare from Ignited Freddy. Alice screamed, and fell backwards into Hannah, who caught her.

"That was unnecessary." Goldie said, "She's done nothing to harm you or your friends."

"She is not welcome, therefore she is intruding, along with all these humans." Ignited Freddy said, motioning his arm stub towards all the humans.

"If they are intruding, then so am I" Goldie said, "And you know you don't want to fight me, Ignited Freddy."

Ignited Freddy stood for a moment, as if thinking, then took a few steps backwards.

"Perhaps you're right." Ignited Freddy said, "But I still can't take you to Creation."

"Why not?" Hannah asked a little loudly.

"Be quiet." Ignited Freddy said, as metallic moaning was heard from below, then stopped.

"Remember the Fallen." Goldie said, placing a finger to his mouth.

"Sorry." Hannah whispered, "But why can't you?"

"Because he's not here." Another animatronic said, this one more destroyed than Ignited Freddy.

He resembled Bonnie, except the front part of his face appeared to have been ripped out, including a majority of the endoskeleton head, but the lower jaw appeared to be intact. His left arm was completely gone, and a mess of wires was in its place. He was missing the suit parts of his entire torso and the right arm, exposing the endoskeleton. On his chest, he had a red bow tie. He was also missing the suit of his lower right leg and left foot. Half of his right ear was gone as well, similarly to Springtrap. His eyes were only red pinpricks in the empty sockets of what was left of his head.

"Ah, Ignited Bonnie." Goldie said, "Could you possibly tell us where Creation could be found?"

"Only one of us knows where he is, and that's Ignited Golden Freddy." Ignited Bonnie said.

"How long will Creation be?" Goldie asked, tensing at the sound of the name 'Ignited Golden Freddy'.

"A few hours." Ignited Bonnie said, "In the meantime, Ignited Chica seems to have run off into the forest again. So you think your human friends would be willing to help find her, while we chat about your intrusion?"

"I don't mind." Alice said, "As long as I know about where she'd be."

"She wanders the forest around the house." Ignited Freddy said, "We have only two flashlights, so only two of you can go."

"I'm one." Alice said.

"I'll take the other." Matt said, stepping beside his girlfriend.

"Very well." Ignited Freddy said, motioning towards a drawer down the hall a bit, "They are in there."

Alice and Matt began to go towards the drawer, and they were jumpscared by a broken down Foxy.

He lacked a mascot suit on most of his endoskeleton, leaving it bare. Similarly to the original Foxy, he sported a pirate hook on his right hand. He had a long, triangular snout with a small black nose and a similar bottom jaw that sat below the snout, which was lined with several sharp, plastic teeth. Inside his mouth was what appears to be a decayed set of endoskeleton teeth. He had wires sticking out of both sides of his head, as well as four tufts of "hair" on the top of his head. Just above his left eye were a couple red and blue wires coming out of the top-left side of his endoskeleton head. He had a right ear jutting out of a large hole in his suit's head, but seemed to be lacking a left ear. The wires on the other side of his head may be just a remainder of the ear. Like the original Foxy, he had a long strip of a black "string" across his head, but unlike the original Foxy, he lacked an eyepatch. He had luminous white pupils in each hollow-eye socket, but in some cases, his eyes were red. Also like the original Foxy, Ignited Foxy wore brown linen pants that were shredded at the bottom.

"Ignited Foxy, that's enough!" Ignited Freddy said, as Ignited Foxy reared his hook for an attack.

"Sorry, lad." Ignited Foxy said, his mechanical voice whirring, "I didn know."

"It's quite alright." Goldie said.

"Can you let of of me, please?" Alice asked, as Ignited Foxy had grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Oh." He said, releasing her, "Sorry, lass."

"It's fine." Alice said, picking up the flashlight. She handed the other to Matt, who took it.

"Let's go find her." He said, as they walked back towards the group.

"A quick thing about us Igniteds." Ignited Freddy said, "We attack all humans unless they are in company of an animatronic, or unless we've been instructed by Creation to leave them unharmed."

"We'll keep that in mind." Alice said, as they walked out the front door to look for Ignited Chica.

 **OK, THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE, BECAUSE I HAD WRITTEN MOST OF IT DURING A STORM THAT KNOCKED OUT OUR POWER, AND OF COURSE I DIDN'T SAVE IT BEFORE THE POWER WENT OUT. SO I JUST STAYED OF OF FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, THEN FINISHED OUT THE CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GOLDIE TOOK ALICE AND HER FRIENDS/FAMILY TO THE IGNITED HOUSE, WHERE THEY HOPED TO FIND CREATION. INSTEAD, THEY MET IGNITED FREDDY, BONNIE, AND FOXY, WHO TOLD THEM CREATION WASN'T EVEN THERE. ALSO, MATT AND ALICE WENT OUT INTO THE FOREST TO FIND IGNITED CHICA. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Damn it, now I'm lost." Alice muttered, wandering the forest. Her and Matt have been searching for Ignited Chica for what felt like days, but the sun hadn't risen even once. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like the moon hadn't budged, either, "Matt, where are you?"

Alice continued to walk forward, scared to turn for fear of getting even more lost.

"There is no way in hell, this forest is this big." Alice said, was she peered around a tree. She saw a piece of paper hanging on a tree, "Great. Now fucking Slenderman is here."

Regardless, she approached the sheet, and tore it down. She turned back, and screamed, backing into the tree.

Standing there was, Alice guessed, Ignited Chica.

She was almost a twin to Chica, except for the obvious burnt look. It was also visible that she had no bottom jaw. She had hollow eye sockets similar to Ignited Freddy and Ignited Foxy, with glowing white pupils in each socket. Ignited Chica lacked forearms; her left arm still has her usual mascot suit on, while her other arm has an exposed endoskeleton. Like the original Chica, Ignited Chica wore a bib, which was decayed to the point that her motto "LET'S EAT!" was illegible. She also appeared to be missing her right shin, revealing a part of her endoskeleton.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, taking a step, "That's good!"

"Aren't you Ignited Chica?" Alice asked, trying to stay calm, which was difficult with a 2-ton killer animatronic looming over you.

"Yeah!" She said, "It's too bad knowledge will kill you."

Ignited Chica raised her foot, and brought it down, trying to kick Alice's head, but she ducked, rolling out of the way of her foot. Alice shined the flashlight in Ignited Chica's eyes, causing her to turn her head away, giving Alice a chance to run.

"MATT!" She screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She continued to run through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and piles of leaves, and all the while she thought she heard the pounding footsteps of Ignited Chica behind her. A vine caught her foot, and she fell face first into the dirt. Alice felt the growing fear in her stomach, and a large foot was placed on her back.

"You really are a quick little bitch, aren't you?" Ignited Chica asked, "But, I know this forest better, so I knew you were running into the vine-y area."

"Please." Alice sobbed, "Ignited Freddy was the one who told me to ind you."

"Really?" Ignited chica said, "You'll have to do better than that to trick me."

"I'm not trying to, I swear." Alice said, as the pressure of Ignited Chica's foot increased on her back.

"I think that you should die slowly for that little lie." Ignited Chica said, lifting her foot, and placing it on Alice's arm.

"No, no, please." Alice begged, "I'm not lying o you, I swear to God."

"That won't help you." Ignited Chica said, "Only one person would be able to tell me that you aren't lying."

"She's not." Alice heard, a deep, mechanical, almost evil-sounding voice. Ignited Chica's foot left Alice's arm, and Alice scrambled to her feet, turning to see her savior.

It was a terrifying looking thing, a mangled mix of all the Igniteds. Its upper head looked like Ignited Freddy's, now lacking both ears, with wires coming out of where they used to be. The lower jaw was Ignited Bonnie's. Both suit parts were now a dull grayish blue. The animatronic's torso and limbs were exposed endoskeleton parts, covered in wires. A bow tie that looked like Ignited Bonnie, but for the torso, it is unknown, but could still be Ignited Bonnie's since the bow tie is already on the torso. It had four arms. The first set was Ignited Foxy's. A lower set, located under the first is possibly Ignited Freddy's, although it could also have been Ignited Chica's as both lacked forearms. It also had three legs. Two of these were Ignited Chica's, indicated by the suit feet they had. A third leg was completely bare and extended from behind. The animatronic who owned this leg was most likely to be Ignited Foxy, due that Ignited Bonnie had covered cloth over his legs. However, the foot did belong to Ignited Bonnie, because that Foxy's foot was wide open, Bonnie's was closed, and the third foot was closed. Its eyes were black, with bright red pupils which beloned to Ignited Bonnie.

"She's my guest, and I'll see no harm come to her." It said, approaching Ignited Chica, who suddenly looked a small bit scared, and much less aggressive.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, as Matt ran up beside her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, and Alice just nodded.

"Who's this?" Matt asked, nodding towards the newcomer, grabbing Alice's hand.

"I" He said, "am Creation.

 **I WAS DEBATING ON WHETHER OT NOT TO INTRODUCE CREATION, SO THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED A WHILE. I APOLOGIZE, BUT I DID IT, AND NOW HE'S HERE. HIS DESCRIPTION WAS A BIT COMPLICATED TO DECIDE, CAUSE I HAD TO FIGURE OUT WHAT PARTS OF HIM BELONGED TO WHO. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	34. Chapter 34

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE WAS CHASED THROUGH THE WOODS BY IGNITED CHICA, WHO CAME VERY CLOSE TO TORTURING HER TO DEATH, BUT A NEW ANIMATRONIC APPEARED, WHO TURNED OUT TO BE CREATION. ALSO, I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT, AND I APOLOGIZE, AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING LATE, BUT I WAS ON A VACATION WITH MY FAMILY. I DIDN'T WRITE ALL WEEKEND. ANYWAYS, LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"You're Creation?" Alice asked, reaching for Matt's hand, who was standing next to her.

"Indeed." He said, taking a step forward. When his foot hit the ground, Alice made to move back a step, and Creation stopped, "I mean you no harm, Alice West. Nor you, Matthew Connway."

"How do you know our names?" Matt asked, as Creation turned towards Ignited Chica, "Go back to the house."

"Yes, Creation." Ignited Chica said, turning on her heels and heading in the direction of the house. At least that's what Alice guessed.

"Now, Matt. I know who you are because of your heritage." Creation said, "I'm very familiar with the achievements of the Connway family. They are one of the reasons that me and my accomplices are able to live almost to life as a human. And Alice West, that was not always you're family name."

"Then what was it?" Alice asked.

"I cannot tell you yet, but I promise that when the time is right, you will know." Creation said, flipping his body so he was facing the direction Chica went, "Shall we head back to the house?"

"Fine." Alice said, beginning to walk with Creation. Along the entire way, Alice asked Creation many questions.

"Not now." Was his answer to them all. Eventually, Alice gave up, and walked beside Matt. The rest of the journey was in silence. After a few moments, the house was visible, and it seemed much darker than when Alice had first arrived. Creation climber up the front stairs, and made his way through the door. Alice and Matt followed, and the Igniteds were the only ones in the room.

"Where are the others?" Creation asked.

"Golden Freddy decided to take them upstairs." Ignited Foxy said, "Said they needed some rest."

"Very well." Creation said, turning towards Alice and Matt, "Ignited Foxy, take them to the bedrooms. They may need rest, as well."

"Sure." He said, leading Alice and Matt towards a set of stairs going both up and down. He climbed up them, and stopped near the top.

"What is it?" Alice asked, and he held his hand towards her, ears perked.

"Slowly." Ignited Foxy said, taking a few steps forward, towards a door on the far right, "In here."

He opened the door, and they saw the others asleep on the ground, including Goldie.

"Thank you." Alice said, as Ignited Foxy began to close the door.

"It was my pleasure." He said, and with that, he shut the door.

"Come on." Alice said, looking around. She laid down near Goldie, where Elizabeth had her head on his knee. Matt laid beside Alice, pulling her in for a kiss,

"It's been way to long since we've done that." Alice whispered, trying not to wake anyone.

"Yeah, it has." Matt whispered back, kissing her again. She moved her body into his, as they both tried to sleep. After about half an hour, Alice guessed, Matt's breathing slowed, and she knew he was asleep. She rolled away, careful not to wake him, and pulled her knife. It still had dried blood from Henry, and Alice felt her heart go into her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She rubbed the flat of the blade, cracking some of the blood off, "I wish I could have done something else. Anything else."

Alice held back tears as she cleaned off the blood. When she was finished, she set it aside, removed the harness from her arm. She had to peel it off her skin, as it had been on for nearly three days. She rubbed the red marks that they had made, as she heard a noise behind her. She looked back to see everyone in the same positions, and she picked up her knife.

"Probably just a mouse." She said, but she didn't put it back down. She left her harness off, though, as she didn't want to leave permanent marks on her arms, though she doubted that could happen.

"Alice?" She heard, and she turned to see Elizabeth sitting up, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, as Elizabeth sat down beside her.

"You need to." Elizabeth said, "You've been awake longer than any of us."

"I know." Alice said, realizing how tired she was, "But I can't sleep, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're just stressed." Elizabeth said, sitting behind her, "Here."

Alice felt Elizabeth's hands begin to press into her back as Elizabeth gave her a massage. Alice let her head drop when she felt her body release tension.

"Ohh, that feels good." Alice said, "Thank you, Elizabeth. I needed this."

"I can tell, you're very tense." Elizabeth said, as she began to rub Alice's neck, "Lay your head back."

Alice laid her head back against Elizabeth, who began to massage her arms.

"It's not just your back, it seems to be your whole body." Elizabeth said, "I'm not sure I can help you with all of it."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"That's not important." Elizabeth said, her skin beginning to get a bit hotter. Alice had an idea.

"Is any of it sexual?" Alice said, and Elizabeth stopped for a few moments before continuing her massage of Alice's abdomen.

"Yes." Elizabeth, "Some of the pressure in your body isn't exactly hard to release, but you should have Matt help you with that."

"Alice turned, and looked at Elizabeth, "Maybe, but Matt hasn't been trained to help people with that."

"Uhh" Elizabeth started, beginning to get a bit nervous, "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Alice said, moving towards Elizabeth, "that your parents have taught you their practice at the massage parlor. You're a professional, he's not."

"But he's your boyfriend." Elizabeth said, as Alice laid he out, laying on top of her.

"So?" Alice asked, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, "That doesn't matter to me."

"Isn't that cheating?" Elizabeth asked, as Alice stood, pulling Elizabeth to her feet.

"Matt and I have an...open relationship." Alice said, "I love him more than anything or anyone, but sometimes, he can get boring in bed."

"Fine." Elizabeth said, as Alice pulled her to the door, "I'll let you lead."

"Wait." Alice said, running over to grab her knife and harness. She had too much experience with the animatronics to know to leave it, "Now let's go."

 **YOU GUESSED IT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SEX CHAPTER BETWEEN ALICE AND ELIZABETH. I WAS DEBATING ON WHO, AND I FIGURED ELIZABETH RARELY IS SEEN, AND I'M GONNA TRY TO REMEDY THAT. A FEW PEOPLE I HAVE A FEELING ARE GOING TO ASK HOW ELIZABETH GOT THERE. BUT ANYWAYS, AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, BUT I GUESS YOU JUST CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	35. 18 Chapter 35

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND MATT FOUND CREATION, WHO LEAD THEM BACK TO THE IGNITED HOUSE, AND LET THEM SLEEP. THERE, ALICE STAYED AWAKE, THINKING, AND HER AND ELIZABETH LEFT THE ROOM TO FIND A QUITE PLACE. THIS IS THE SEX CHAPTER BETWEEN ALICE AND ELIZABETH. ENJOY!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS**

"OK, I think we're safe here." Alice said, as there was no one there, and it was a decent ways away from the others.

"Good." Elizabeth said, grabbing Alice's rear, "Then let's get started on your 'treatment'."

Alice pulled Elizabeth in for a kiss, this time on her lips, as they began to explore each other's bodies. Alice slowly dragged her hand along Elizabeth's ass, and Alice felt Elizabeth run her finger along her crotch, causing Alice to shiver.

"Oh, I see you like that." Elizabeth said, repeating the action, getting the same result, "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Only when I wanna be." Alice answered, grabbing Elizabeth's breast, which was a decent size.

"Hmm, so can I." Elizabeth said, slowly removing Alice's shirt, "What, no bra?"

"Why would I wear one?" Alice asked, "I'm flat-chested."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't wear one." Elizabeth said.

:It's pointless." Alice countered.

"We can talk about this later." Elizabeth said, rubbing Alice's nipples, "Right now we're busy."

Right." Alice said, taking off the rest of her clothes. Elizabeth made to touch her, but Alice grabbed her hands, and placed them on her ass, "Not yet."

Alice felt Elizabeth's hands tighten on her, and Alice continued to kiss Elizabeth. She took off Elizabeth's shirt, and looked at her covered boobs for a moment before continuing. She undid Elizabeth's bra clasp, and let it fall to the floor. Elizabeth removed her own jeans, and was left in nothing but her black-aced panties.

"You know, for someone who says she's naughty, you do take your sweet time." Elizabeth said, as Alice laid back on the floor.

"Hush." Alice said, as her oldest friend began to pleasure her, paying particular attention to Alice's clit, "Oh, fuck yes."

Elizabeth used her thumb to rub Alice as she licked her, making Alice let out a drawn out moan.

"How are you so damn good at this?" Alice asked, though her groaning.

Elizabeth ignored her, leaving that question on Alice's mind as Elizabeth began to use her other hand to fondle her own breast. For a few moments, Alice felt like she had died and went to Heaven. It was only when Elizabeth slipped two of her fingers deep inside Alice did she have to cover her mouth to keep from waking the entire house.

"Oh, shit. Holy fucking shit, yes." Alice said, a few moments before squirting onto her friend

"Damn." Elizabeth said, wiping off her face, "You're surprisingly sweet."

"Answer me." Alice said, "How are you so good?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said, "This is honestly my first lesbian experience."

"Not mine." Alice said, pushing Elizabeth back, "I've already fucked Hannah."

Alice started to rub Elizabeth through her already soaked panties. Elizabeth opened her legs a bit wider, so Alice began to suck her clit.

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth said, laying her head back. Alice smiled, using one hand to finger herself and the other traced its way around Elizabeth's belly. Alice lifted her head and started to removed Elizabeth's panties, revealing her wet pussy.

"Hmm." Alice said, laying back down, "You seem excited."

"I wonder why." Elizabeth joked, and Alice licked her clit, causing her to shake.

"That's why." Alice said, continuing to pleasuring her best friend. Alice never stayed in the same spot for more than a few seconds. She started to run her tongue around Elizabeth's clit, then she moved her tongue to the 'bottom' of her pussy, until she finally started to move her tongue around the edges, both teasing and pleasuring her. A few minutes of that, and she made her best friend cum.

"Oh, my gosh, you really know how to make a girl feel good." Elizabeth said, after deeply kissing Alice.

"Thank you." She said, as the two girls began to make out. Only for a few minutes, but that was enough for Alice. She pulled away, and turned Elizabeth around, so that she could play with her butt. She started to lick, and Elizabeth jumped forward.

"What?" Alice asked, a little worried.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said, "That's just not what I was expecting."

Alice laughed, and Elizabeth pushed her down, climbing on top of her.

"Hey, come on now, I was just messing with you." Alice said, as Elizabeth gave her a look she wasn't used to, a mixture of deviousness and an idea. Alice got a slight bit scared.

"Hey, Alice." Elizabeth said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alice said, as Elizabeth started to rub their pussies together.

"How much pleasure can you take before it starts to hurt?" She asked, beginning to run her fingers around Alice's nipples.

"No, Elizabeth, please." Alice said, realizing what Elizabeth was doing, "I'm sorry."

"Not yet, you're not." Elizabeth said, grinning as Alice started to feel her vagina begin to contract and relax.

"Elizabeth." Alice complained, trying to get her off. As the two girls wrestled, Alice finally felt herself finish, giving Elizabeth a moment to continue to pleasure her, and in that time, Alice felt a small bit of pain.

"Elizabeth, stop, seriously." Alice said, shoving her off.

"OK, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said, "I went too far."

"Just a bit." Alice said, once again kissing Elizabeth.

"Shouldn't we get back before the others wake up?" Elizabeth asked.

"They won't be awake already." Alice said, reaching around to start to caress Elizabeth's asshole.

"If you say so." Elizabeth said, turning her body so Alice could reach her more. Alice started to finger her ass, and used her tongue to pleasure Elizabeth's pussy. Alice could feel Elizabeth tense up.

"Oh, damn it." Elizabeth moaned, letting her head fall. Suddenly, Elizabeth turned around, grabbing Alice, and started to kiss her.

"Elizabeth, what the fuck?" Alice exclaimed, pushing Elizabeth off.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said, burying her face in her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Alice asked, "I know what we're doing, but why'd you just suddenly kiss me?"

"Because of my secret." Elizabeth said, confusing Alice.

"What secret?" Alice asked.

"Do you remember seventh grade, when I told you I was a lesbian?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Well, I also told you that I liked someone that I was really close to, and you knew her." Elizabeth said, "Alice, I've had a crush on you since seventh grade."

Alice's felt her heart in her throat.

 **I FIGURED THAT WAS A DECENT WAY TO END THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ENJOYED, MAYBE YOU CAN RECCOMEND HOW I'LL HAVE MATT FIND OUT ELIZABETH'S SECRET (IF I LET HIM FIND OUT). ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	36. Chapter 36

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, IN THE LAST CHAPTER ALICE AND ELIZABETH HAD SEX, AND ELIZABETH TOLD ALICE THAT SHE LIKED HER. I'M NOT ACTUALLY SURE HOW SOME PEOPLE REACTED TO THAT, BUT MEH. IT IS WHAT IT IS. ANYWAYS, LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Wait, what?" Alice said, shocked at what she just heard. Both girls were still naked, as neither had moved; Alice too surprised and Elizabeth too embarrassed.

"I didn't want to tell you." Elizabeth said, "I already knew you were straight, and you were already dating Matt, so I just didn't really want to mention anything."

"Then why now?" Alice asked, finding the strength to move again. She pulled her underwear back on, and knelt beside Elizabeth as she answered.

"Because of this." Elizabeth said, motioning towards her clothes still laying on the ground, "I just couldn't really hold back anymore. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Alice said, hugging Elizabeth, "I never would have been able to guess that you liked me that way, but it doesn't matter to me that I'm dating Matt. You're my best friend, and you can tell me anything."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, hugging Alice back, "I needed that. I got really scared for a moment."

"We should get back." Alice said, and Elizabeth nodded her head. The two girls got dressed and went out the door, to see Creation standing in the halls outside the room.

"Oh, my God." Alice said, jumping and placing her hand over her heart, "Don't do that."

"How long have you been standing there?" Elizabeth asked, looking a small bit worried.

"Since you girls started." He answered, "I have no quarrels with it, but I'll ask you not to do it in my house again."

"Sorry." Alice said. Creation turned to leave, but Alice stopped him, "Wait!"

"What?" Creation asked, turning back towards them.

"You said that my name isn't supposed to be 'West'." Alice said, "What is it?"

"I also told you that you'll know when the time is right." Creation said, "It's not right yet."

With that, Creation stomped away, leaving Elizabeth and Alice alone in the hallway.

"Stubborn bastard." Alice muttered, leading Elizabeth back to the room that the others were in. They opened the door to see they were still asleep, save for Goldie.

"Do you mind my asking where you two have been?" He asked.

"No." Alice said, "But I don't think you'll like our answer."

"Try me." He said, and Alice grinned at him, and Elizabeth sat down on her knees next to him, also grinning at him, "I'm gonna regret asking."

"Yup." Elizabeth said.

"I fucked her." Alice said, sitting in front of him, "And I'm not just teasing you this time."

"I see." Goldie said, "That's not as bad as I thought you were about to say."

"What did you think we did?" Elizabeth asked, shifting onto her butt.

"Nothing." He said, looking over at Matt, who was beginning to move around.

"Matt?" Alice asked, and he turned to her.

"Hey." He said, sitting up. He turned to see that Goldie and Elizabeth were also awake, "Hey, you two."

"Hi, Matt." Elizabeth said, and Goldie just waved.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, going over to them.

"I've been up for a good while." Elizabeth said.

"I haven't been up for too long." Goldie said.

"I couldn't sleep." Alice said, and Matt looked at her with obvious disapproval.

"Alice." He started, but she stopped him.

"I couldn't help it, I've just been really stressed out for the last few days." She said quickly, "And I just haven't been able to sleep."

"I know." He said, "But I still don't like that you think you're carrying this on your own. You're not."

"I don't think that." Alice said, her mind going to Hannah, "I'm not the only person who's lost someone important."

"I know." Matt said, pulling himself closer to her, "But you act like you're the only person in the world who can stop them."

"That may be true, Matthew." Creation said, having opened the door without notice, "But not for the reasons you would think."

"Then tell me." Alice said, standing, "If I can end this, tell me how. I'm tired of all the pain and heartbreak that we have to go through because those motherfuckers are killing our friends and family."

"I understand, Alice, but-"

"Don't fucking tell me 'wait until the time is right'!" Alice yelled, waking everybody in the room, "Because I'm not waiting anymore!"

"Alice, I can't tell you now because-"

"You have two options, Creation!" Alice yelled, "Either tell me now, or I'm going to go there myself and figure it the fuck out!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALICE WEST!" Creation shouted, leaning his head down towards her. She stood her ground, but was scared she may have pushed him too hard, "YOU'RE IN NO PLACE TO THREATEN ME!"

"Try me." Alice growled, pulling her knife.

"If you fought me, you'd die in an instant." Creation said, calming himself. From the floors below, there was a metallic screech, along with what sounded like metal feet slamming into the floor as the creature sprinted.

"Oh, no." Goldie said, standing.

"It's the Fallen." Creation said, "You have to take them from here, Golden Freddy."

"Where do I take them?" He asked, as the humans gathered around Goldie.

"Take them to the house of the Master." Creation said, "I'll begin to give answers there."

At that moment, an animatronic skeleton sprinted into the room, rushing past Creation, and tackled Alice, who struggled to fight it off. She felt it bite her, it's metallic teeth digging into her shoulder, making her scream in agony.

"Alice!" Creation yelled, and she felt the creature bet ripped off of her, and it let go of her, leaving bloody teeth marks in her shoulder. Matt dragged her to her feet, and Alice managed to see what at assaulted her.

It was indeed an endoskeleton. It was an extremely withered endoskeleton. It was completely covered in wires, especially on the right side of its face and torso. The thighs were also covered by the wires. Its right eye was missing while being covered with wires, and the left eye was red in color. its arms were completely gone. The teeth that had dug into Alice were flat, looking as if they had been shoved into its mouth.

"Endo F." Creation said, as it flailed in fear when it saw who had hold of it, "Or would you prefer your nickname. Red."

"Please!" It screamed, "Please let me live! You're already taken my arms, please don't take anything else!"

"Is that how you were made?" Matt asked, "You destroyed other animatronics?"

"No." Creation said, "The other Igniteds did. After that, the Fallen, which were the animatronics destroyed to make me, we tossed aside. They are aggrasive monsters."

"No, that's not true!" Red yelled, just before Creation slashed his head off with the hook on his upper right arm.

"Yes, it is." Creation said, "Goldie, take them to the Master's house."

"Very well." Goldie said, and he waited for everyone to be holding a part of him, then they left.

 **SO NOW YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I THINK THE FALLEN WERE DESTROYED TO MAKE CREATION. BUT, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR GUYS' AND GIRLS' THEORIES AS TO WHO THE FALLEN REALLY ARE. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	37. Chapter 37

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE CONFRONTED CREATION ABOUT HIS SECRETS, AND WAS ATTACKED BY RED, ONE OF THE FALLEN ANIMATRONICS! SO, I'M GONNA TRY TO START MAKING CHAPTERS LONGER, BECAUSE OF TWO REASONS:**

 **1\. I FEEL LIKE THE CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT**

 **2\. IT GETS HARD TO TRY TO END THE CHAPTERS AT A REASONABLE PLACE WITHOUT RUSHING THE PLOT, WHICH I'VE HAD TO DO A COUPlE TIMES. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE START OF THE LONGER CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, NOW LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

As soon as the suffocation feeling faded, Alice collapsed on her knees, holding her rapidly bleeding shoulder.

"Alice!" Matt exclaimed, catching her fall.

"Ms. West, can you help her?" Hannah asked, staring at the blood.

"I don't think I can here." She answered, "I don't know what tools are here."

"How can we help her then." Elizabeth asked, starting to panic.

"Let me see her." Goldie said, taking Alice in his arms. He faded again, and they reappeared back in Funtime Freddy's room.

"Hey, Goldie!" He said, and when he saw Alice's shoulder, he froze, "Alice!"

"Where's Circus Baby?" Goldie asked, laying Alice down, "She's losing blood."

"BABY!" Funtime Freddy shouted, "WE NEED HELP!"

"I meant go get her!" Goldie said, as Circus Baby burst through the door.

"Why are you shouting!" Circus Baby demanded, seeing Alice, "Oh, my God, what happened?"

"An animatronic attacked her." Goldie said, "It bit her shoulder, and I can't stop the blood flow."

"Move aside." Circus Baby said, walking over to Alice. She bent down, and lifted Alice in her arms. She turned, leaving the room with her, and marched up to Ballora.

"She's back." Ballora said, coldly.

"And you're going to save her." Circus Baby said, staring at Ballora.

"And if I don't?" Ballora asked, "Then what?"

"Then you'll never dance again." Circus Baby said.

"You wouldn't." Ballora said, shocked and a small bit scared.

"Try me." Circus Baby said. Ballora sat in thought for a moment, and spoke.

"Fine." She said, lifting Alice, taking no care not to hurt her. She turned, and led Circus Baby into a back area of her room, where it seemed a few repairs had been done on other robots. There was also blood on the table, as well as restraints. Alice grew terrified.

Ballora laid Alice down on the table, and turned to lift some bandages, as well as what seemed to be a sewing kit.

"I have only one way to make you unconscious." Ballora said, also lifting a large, metal object that Alice could barely make out, "But only on your permission."

Alice, having lost too much blood to speak, merely nodded. Ballora raised her arm, and smacked Alice's head, until she saw black

* * *

When Alice woke, she was still on the table Ballora laid her on. She looked at her shoulder, which was covered by a bloodied bandage, and was surprised she hadn't died of blood lose. She looked around, fully taking in the room. What she saw horrified her.

There were skeletons of both people and animatronics. All of them were chained, and a few had broken bones. Alice wondered if they were snapped while they were still alive. Her mind wandered back to Alton, where the animatronics were known to torture people. Ballora walked in, holding another wrap of bandages.

"You're awake." She said.

"Yeah." Alice answered, hanging her legs over the table, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Ballora answered, "But if it were up to me, I'd have let you die."

"I'm aware." Alice said.

"Well, since you're awake, this may be easier." Ballora said, approaching the table, "I need you to remove your shirt."

"What?" Alice asked.

"For this." Ballora said, holding up the clean bandage roll.

"Fine." Alice said, starting to take it off. Ballora had to help her with the right side, as she couldn't lift her arm without it hurting. Once it was off, Ballora began to unwrap the bandage. Alice's wound had been cleaned and stitched, as if an actual doctor had fixed her. Ballora wrapped her shoulder again, with the clean bandage, and backed away a bit.

"If you're not careful, you'll end up like them." Ballora said, motioning to the skeletons around her, "I do miss their screaming."

"You're insane." Alice said, fear rising in her stomach.

"Perhaps." Ballora said, leaving the room. Alice stood, and felt for her knife. It wasn't there, and she started to panic. She looked around the entire room, and it was nowhere to be found. Her heart sank as she left the room.

The room was almost pitch-black, and Alice couldn't see much past her own nose. She took a few steps forward before bumping into something large.

"Alice." She heard Goldie say, as she was lifted off her feet, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Hey, Goldie." Alice said, "Can you see?"

"Yes, of course." Goldie said, "Can't you?"

"Goldie, I'm human. I can't see in the dark." Alice said, as Goldie began to walk, Alice still being carried by her waist.

"Ah, right." Goldie was saying, "I apologize for this, but the only room with light feasible for a human is in the office."

Alice felt that familiar feeling of Goldie's teleportation, and then she could see, but the light burned her eyes, and she forced them shut.

"Ouch!" She said, holding her hands over her eyes. After a few moments, she was blinking them open, but she still had to squint, "Too much at once."

"Sorry." Goldie said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice said, feeling her face, "Do I look weird?"

"No, I meant you're shoulder." Goldie said, "Does it feel any better than yesterday."

"Wait, yesterday?!" Alice exclaimed, "I've been unconscious for an entire day?"

"Yes." Goldie said, "I had went back to the Master's house to inform the others that you were doing fine. Matt demanded that I bring him back here, but I told him that a few animatronics here would kill him."

"That probably made it worse." Alice said, "He worries about me too much."

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Goldie said, reaching over to the nearby table. He held out his hand, showing Alice her knife, "Ballora had wanted to keep it, but I took it back from her."

"Thank you." Alice said, hugging Goldie with her good arm. He reached around and patted her back, keeping away from her right side, "And not just for this, but for everything you've done for me and my family and friends."

"I made a promise on your behalf. I intend to keep it." Goldie said.

"To who?" Alice asked, a bit confused.

"A man who cared very deeply for you." Goldie said, "But he's gone now, and I'll keep to my promise to protect you."

"If you made a promise to protect me, then why are you helping my friends and family, too?" Alice asked.

"I've grown attached." Goldie said, with a small chuckle.

"Can we go back?" Alice asked, "To the others?"

"Not quite yet." Goldie said, "I want you to heal a little longer."

"Then can you at lease let me see Matt? I want to talk to him." Alice asked.

"Of course." Goldie said, fading from sight. Alice waited alone for a few moments before Goldie reappeared with Matt.

"Alice." Matt said, hugging her.

"Ow!" Alice said, moving her shoulder away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Matt exclaimed, clearly both relieved to see her and exasperated, "Are you alright."

"Matt, calm down." Alice said, hugging him with her left arm, "I'm fine."

"Good." Matt sighed, "After Goldie said there were more animatronics here, I didn't know if you'd be OK."

"I'd not let them hurt her." Goldie said, "You ought to know that by know, Matt."

"I do, but I don't think you could fight multiple animatronics at once, could you?" Matt asked.

"It depends on which ones they are." Goldie said, "Not, if you'll excuse me, I've got a few things to talk about with Circus Baby."

"OK." Alice said, "That's fine."

"Alright then." Goldie said, fading. As soon as he was gone, Alice jumped on top of Matt, wary of her shoulder.

"Alright, was not expecting that." Matt said.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, "I know this is a bit unexpected, but didn't have the best day."

"It's fine." Matt said.

"I thought that one of the animatronics here was going to torture me, then I almost lost the knife your brother made me." Alice said, into his shoulder, "And I was just wondering through the whole thin how you guys were doing."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, most of us are panicking worrying about you." Matt said, "But I guess that'll become relief once I tell them your OK."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alice said. Neither of them noticed an animatronic peering in through the right window, mouth opened wide, as if to bite the window.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN BUSY. BUT, IT'S HERE, AND IT'S A LONGER CHAPTER, AS PROMISED. I'M SURE MOST OF YOU, IF NOT ALL, KNOW WHO THE ANIMATRONIC IS, BUT JUST IN CASE I'M NOT TELLING. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE WOKE FROM HER ASSISTANCE FROM BALLORA, AND GOT A GOOD SCARE FROM HER. GOLDIE TOOK HER INTO THE OFFICE, AND BROUGHT MATT SO THE TWO CAN TALK! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"I've missed you." Alice said, before the right window smashed inward, sending glass flying through the entire room.

"What the fuck?!" Matt exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows. Alice looked up, and standing there was another new animatronic.

Its appearance was a combination of Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it was a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it was in a completely repaired form. Its entire body was covered with segmented lines, of which some parts were colored in gray. It also possessed a long bushy tail, similar to a stereotypical fox. Like many of Foxy's counterparts, it has yellow eyes.

It also had three tufts of fur on its head. It had a pink snout with three small purple freckles on each side and a black nose. There was pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of its tail. It had a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy had five fingers. It had three black buttons on each of its shins.

Its face split into five parts, all of which were capable of movement; the first split ran directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resembled both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. It, however, had pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's.

Its endoskeleton was very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also had its own nose.

Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy had a large speaker in the middle of its chest.

"And who the hell are you?" Alice demanded.

"It's time for a Funtime!" It screamed, it's voice a neutral mechanical voice, "Funtime Foxy, to be exact."

"I should have guess." Matt said, "It's a damn fox, after all."

"Indeed." Funtime Foxy said, its face opening to reveal the endoskeleton underneath, "And this fox is about to catch its prey."

"Funtime Foxy, that's enough!" Circus Baby said, appearing in the window Funtime Foxy came through.

"But, Circus Baby, there are humans here." Funtime Foxy said, taking a few steps towards Matt, "And they're trespassing on own property."

"No, they're not." Circus Baby said, "I invited them, so you can't harm them without making me mad."

"I'm sorry." Funtime Foxy said, quickly closing its face. Its face suddenly looked scared.

"Now, get out." Circus Baby said, pointing back to the broken window. As soon as Funtime Foxy was gone, Circus Baby turned to Alice, "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice said.

"Good." She said, turning towards Matt, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name's Matt." Matt said, slowly getting to his feet, never taking his eyes off Circus Baby for a second.

"Well, Matt. You ought to be more careful if you're going to remain here with Alice." Circus Baby said, climbing back over the window.

"She didn't even try to hurt us." Matt said, as Alice stood back up, using the wall for support.

"Of course not. She's the reason that I'm even still alive right now." Alice said, "If she wanted to hurt me, she would have done so by now."

"Oh." Matt said, leading Alice to the only chair in the room, by the unbroken window, "Well, I didn't know that, so I wasn't going to drop my uard."

"Matt, you never drop your guard." Alice teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey, come on, now." Matt said, poking her head, "Don't do that."

"No." Alice said, poking him again.

"Don't you make me-"

"ALICE!" Goldie shouted, cutting across Matt as another animatronic crawled through the window.

It was a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It possessed no suit, wearing a mask, a striped yellow and green party hat, and a red button on its chest, the wires surrounding it simulated the shape of a clown's bow. There were hanging wires that ran along the body and were shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while its wires were a tangled mess.

It also seemed much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics. It had blue eyes and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye had wires wrapped around it, making the eye useless. There was also a hanging eye off of its head.

It had several eyes hanging of it in different places; a yellowish-orange eye on the right bicep, a green eye on the lower portion of its left leg, a pink eye on the left side of its waist, a blue eye hanging from the right side of its head.

"You two must die." It said, before throwing itself at Alice. It smashed into her, knocking her to the ground. Matt had jumped on its back, and was attempting to pull it off her, when Goldie appeared in the room, and immediately grabbed Matt, pulling him off the animatronic, and threw the animatronic off Alice, who had several new cuts, none too deep, but they were still bleeding.

"That's enough, Ennard!" Circus Baby yelled, once again coming through the busted window.

"Silence." Ennard said, throwing himself at me. He lifted me by the neck, and Matt threw himself forward, but Ennard caught him with one hand. I felt Ennard's fingers crushing my throat, and suddenly I was on the ground, gasping for breath.

"You really are annoying." Goldie said, who had grabbed Ennard by the back on his head, and flung him into the wall. Ennard scrambled to his feet as Goldie swung a huge fist at him. Ennard ducked, and leaped onto Goldie's back, who smashed Ennard between him and a wall. Goldie turned, grabbed Ennard's head, and tossed him through the broken window. He got up, and ran at Alice again, but this time, Circus Baby slammed a fist into his neck, making him stumble, so Goldie bashed his head against the windowsill, shards of glass in Ennard's mask.

"You will not harm them, Ennard!" Circus Baby yelled, punching Ennard in the gut.

"Not now, not ever." Goldie said, grabbing his head, and throwing him back at Funtime Foxy, who caught him and tossed him down on his back.

"I'll prove you wrong one day, you yellow bastard!" Ennard yelled, before sprinting off into the darkness of the restaurant.

"Are you two alright?" Goldie asked, going back into the office.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"I don't know." Alice answered, holding her hurt shoulder where Ennard dropped her.

"Maybe we should have Ballora look at it again." Circus Baby said.

"If you want, I will." Ballora said, having came in with Funtime Freddy, attracted by the noise of the fight with Ennard.

"Would you please?" Alice asked, and Ballora nodded, leading her back into the room where Alice had woken.

Ballora laid Alice down on the table, and undid her bandages. She examined the injury before reapplying new ones.

"It's fine, it's just hurting." Ballora said, "And I can't help you with that."

"Thanks anyway, Ballora." Alice said, sitting up.

"I do have on question for you, however." Ballora said, locking the door. Alice felt fear beginning to grow in her belly, "How much pain can you take?"

 **UH OH. IS BALLORA GOING TO TRY TO TORTURE ALICE? NOW, I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN, AND THAT'S WHAT WILL, BUT THIS NEXT QUESTION IS STRICTLY FOR WHAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WANT. REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR ANSWERS; WHAT DO YOU GUYS AND GIRLS THINK ABOUT HUMANS FUCKING THE ANIMATRONICS. I'M NOT SAYING I WILL WRITE IT, EVEN IF IT IS WHAT YOU PEOPLES WANT TO SEE HERE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW SO I HAVE A BETTER IDEA ON HOW TO PAN OUT THIS STORY. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	39. Chapter 39

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE AND MATT WERE ATTACKED BY FUNTIME FOXY, WHO WAS STOPPED BY CIRCUS BABY, AND ENNARD, WHO WAS STOPPED BY BOTH GOLDIE AND CIRCUS BABY! AFTERWARDS, BALLORA TOOK ALICE INTO THE BACK ROOM, AND ASKED HER A TERRIFYING QUESTION! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US.**

"Umm, I don't think I heard you right." Alice said, "Can you repeat the question."

"I asked" Ballora said, approaching Alice, "how much pain can you take?"

"I-I don't actually know. But I also don't really want to, so if you could just unlock the door, I'll be on my way." Alice said, moving backwards slowly as Ballora continued to creep forwards.

"Oh. Such a shame." Ballora said, lifting one of the heavy drills from a small cart, "I'm such a curious robot, so I'm afraid I can't let you leave without knowing the answer."

"Ballora, please, don't hurt me." Alice begged, as Ballora loomed over Alice's cowering figure.

"Oh, Alice." Ballora said, lifting Alice by her throat, "I'm going to do much worse than just hurt you."

Ballora tossed Alice back to the table, and forced her arms into the binds above her head.

"BALLORA, PLEASE, NO!" Alice screamed, struggling against Ballora, who was busy forcing her legs into the binds, "STOP IT!"

"Now, what fun would this be if I listened to you." Ballora asked, as she managed to strap Alice's legs, rendering her immobile.

"Ballora?" Circus Baby called, from the door. Ballora immediately clasped her hand over Alice mouth, "Is everything alright, I heard yelling."

"We're fine, Baby." Ballora said, "I'm just working. I need privacy. It may take a few hours."

When Ballora said hours, Alice began to struggle, trying to get at least her mouth free so she could scream for help.

"If you say so." Circus Baby said. As soon as the sound of her footsteps went away, Ballora removed her hand, and tied a piece of cloth over mouth.

"Normally, I'd only do this to hear humans cry out it pain, but you're the exception." Ballora said, lifting the drill again, "I just want you to be in pain."

"Open this door, Ballora. Now!" Goldie yelled, from the door. He was pounding on it.

"This is delicate work, Goldie." Ballora said, "You can't just come barging in here."

"All you were doing is looking at her shoulder." Goldie said, "That's not delicate."

"There is something very wrong, and I want to get a closer look." Ballora said, "She unconscious, and she may be for a few hours yet."

"Then you won't mind my waiting in there, if that's all it is." Goldie said.

"I need to work in privacy, Goldie. Why can't you understand that?" Ballora said, gently setting the drill down.

"It just seems unusual that you'd have to work in secret, without letting anybody know the full extent of what's going on." Goldie said, "But if you'd prefer to work in secret, then perhaps you're hiding something."

"No, Golden Freddy, I'm not." Ballora said, her voice raising, "Leave my door this instant."

"Very well." Goldie said. For a few moments it was quiet, and Ballora lifted the drill and turned towards Alice, who began to panic and tug at her restraints, trying to force herself free. Before Ballora could take a step, Goldie was in the room, holding her by the arm.

"Goldie!" Ballora exclaimed.

"See, I don't trust you around people, and this is why." He said waving an arm at me, "You spend too much time with you 'experiments' in human pain tolerance, and not enough time trying to help your own friends."

Goldie lifted Ballora off her feet, and threw her away from Alice. He broke the bind holding her, and she slowly moved her arm down, to avoid hurting her shoulder more, which she was amazed that she hadn't died once more of blood loss.

"Thank you." She said, almost crying.

"It's no trouble, Alice." Goldie said, grabbing Alice's good arm and fading.

They reappeared in the office, where Matt and circus Baby were waiting for them.

"I caught Ballora holding a drill, and Alice strapped to a table, fully awake." Goldie said, as Matt hugged Alice, wary of her shoulder, and kissed her.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice said, "But my shoulder fees like it's on fire."

"That's normal, considering your recent experience." Circus Baby said, "And I'm sorry. I thought I could trust her."

"It's fine, Circus Baby." Alice said.

"Just Baby, if you don't mind. It's quicker than my full name." She said.

"OK. Just Baby." Alice said, as Funtime Freddy rushed into the office.

"Has anyone seen Bon-Bon?!" He yelled, his eyes darting around the room.

"No." Baby said.

"I thought he was with you." Goldie said.

"He was." Funtime Freddy said, "But now he's missing!"

"Isn't he a part of you?" Alice asked, "How can he just leave?"

"He can detach himself from my arm." Funtime Freddy said, "But he only has a few reasons to ever do it."

"Why do you think that he would this time?" Alice asked, her mind racing to try to help Funtime Freddy.

"Well, his most recent reason would maybe be out of the fear of Ennard being enraged by you, Alice." Funtime Freddy said, "But he'd never leave our room if that was the case."

"How much of your room have you checked?" Matt asked.

"All of it, except for the parts I can't get to." Funtime Freddy said.

"Maybe I can get in them." Alice said.

"Not with your shoulder." Matt said, "But perhaps I can fit."

"One can hope." Funtime Freddy said, "Come on."

He led Matt and Alice to his room, though Alice was tense the whole way through Ballora's room. As soon as they arrived, a small thing, possible a mouse, darted into the room, and scurried down the hall.

"Bon-Bon!" Funtime Freddy yelled, "Come back!"

He ran after him, leaving Alice and Matt standing alone in the room.

"How the fuck could he even see a shape?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed sure." Matt said, running after him, "Come on!"

Alice and Matt chased the giant, hulking figure of Funtime Freddy as he chased what they assumed was Bon-Bon, as Funtime Freddy was confident that it was his friend. They stopped, literally running into Funtime Freddy, who was leaning down by a mess of pipes.

"Come on! I promise that he won't hurt ya, bud!" Funtime Freddy yelled.

"That's not it!" Bon-Bon yelled, "It's them!"

"But they're nice!" Funtime Freddy called, "They're our friends!"

"No, they're your friends, not mine!" Bon-Bon answered, "They don't like me!"

"Is he talking about us?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Funtime Freddy said, "I think you two should leave."

"Yeah, if it makes him more comfortable." Alice said, "Come on, Matt."

Alice and Matt walked back through the large back room, until they heard the sounds of metal dragging against metal. Ennard dropped down, and Alice saw black.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUH! ENNARD HAS KNOCKED ALICE OUT COLD, AND KNOW MATT AND ALICE ARE AT HIS MERCY. ALSO, THE IMPORTANT BUSINESS THAT I NEED TO SAY. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THE NEW LOCATION, AND AM THINKING ABOUT CANCELING IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT AS WELL. IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP OR DISCARD IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	40. Chapter 40

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE WAS ALMOST TORTURED BY BALLORA, BUT RESCUED BY GOLDIE! THEN, THEY HELPED FUNTIME FREDDY FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH BON-BON, JUST BEFORE ENNARD DROPPED DOWN AND KNOCKED ALICE UNCONSCIOUS. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"Ow, my head." Alice said, sitting up. She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened, and how she got here. The she remembered, Ennard had kidnapped her. She also remembered Matt, and looked around frantically, trying to find him. He wasn't there, and Alice felt a growing feeling of fear in her stomach.

"Matt." She called out, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room. She looked over and saw a large, mechanical arm with a bowl-like end. She saw Ennard staring at her through glass.

"He's not here." Ennard said.

"What did you do to him!?" Alice demanded, all fear put aside.

"Nothing." Ennard said, "I simply left him a clue to find you. You see, I want to play a little game. Here are the rules. Matt and the group has exactly 24 hours to find you, and if they don't, that mechanical arm you see will cut you, and your guts will spill out, and Ill get to watch you die."

"How will they find me?" Alice asked, suddenly once again terrified.

"I've left a hint." Ennard said, "I'll give them a fair chance."

"Ennard, please." Alice started to beg, "Just let me go."

"Now, what fun would this be if I listened to you?" Ennard asked, giving Alice the same chill when Ballora said that to her.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Alice asked, "Just sit here and wait for them to find me?"

"No." Ennard said, "You sit here and wait to die." Ennard said, laughing as he slumped back into the shadowy background behind him.

* * *

"Alice?!" Alice heard. After waiting for what felt like decade, she finally heard a voice she recognized. Matt's voice.

"MATT!" Alice shouted back, "MATT, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"That's enough of that." Ennard said, dropping into the room behind Alice.

"Ennard, they've found me. It's time to let me go." Alice said, but she knew he never intended to let her live.

"They haven't found you yet. You're not in sight, so you could be elsewhere." Ennard said, "And you'll keep quiet, or else."

"You already plan to kill me!" Alice yelled, "You have no intentions on letting me go, Ennard!"

"Perhaps I don't, but then again, you don't know for sure, do you?" Ennard said, as Baby and Funtime Freddy ran in front of the glass. Funtime Freddy looked at Alice, and stopped.

"Baby, I found her!" He yelled, pointing at her. Baby ran up to him, and looked in.

"Ennard, no!" Baby said, "Not this room!"

"Yes, Circus Baby." Ennard said, "This room."

"Ennard, you can't. Those dreams died with Scott." Baby said.

"DON'T EVER USE THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Ennard shouted, as Goldie and Matt popped in behind Baby and Funtime Freddy, "OR I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL!"

"Who's Scott?" Alice asked, making the animatronics turn towards her.

"The Master." Goldie said, "His true name was Scott Cawthon. But he's long dead."

"That's not why we're here, now are we?" Ennard growled, "We're here to witness a murder scene."

"Ennard, no!" Baby said, as Ennard grabbed Alice by the throat, and lifted her off the ground.

"Ennard, you bastard! Put her down!" Matt said, punching the glass. Not a scratch was left on it.

No, I don't think I will." Ennard said, turning so Alice's back was towards the group, squeezing her throat, blocking nearly all air, "This is where your girlfriend, dies!"

"False." Funtime Freddy said, smashing his fist against the glass, leaving a crack. Ennard looked shocked, as Funtime Freddy punched it again, leaving an even bigger crack in the glass.

"We don't have time for this." Goldie said, fading from sight. He reappeared behind Ennard, and smashed his hand against the back of his head, causing him to drop Alice, who started to gasp for air. When she hit the ground, she landed on her shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through her arm, though not as bad as it had been the previous day.

"Golden Freddy." Ennard said, turning and swinging an arm at him. He grabbed it, and lifted him off the ground.

"Yes." He said, before throwing Ennard against the cracked glass, shattering it on contact. Funtime Freddy lifted Ennard, and Ennard kicked him off. Goldie went through the window, and Ennard struck him in the head. Alice felt her arm, feeling the handle of the knife. She glared at Ennard, and drew the knife. Ennard turned to see her, and grinned.

"And what would you be able to do to me, bitch?" Ennard mocked, as Baby slammed her fists into his head, knocking him flat on his front. Alice leapt forward, and dug the knife into the back of his head, hopefully killing him.

"We should leave now." Baby said.

"Agreed." Goldie said, reaching for Alice and Matt, "I'll take these two back to the Master's house. Should I come back for the rest of you."

"I'd ask you to." Baby said, "Just remember that Ballora may try to harm any humans there."

"Yes, I'm aware." Goldie said, before fading again. They appeared back in the house, where Ms. West, Chase, Elizabeth, Hannah, and Mr. and Mrs. McKenly were sitting around a fire in the hearth, talking, as if the animatronics never happened.

"Alice!" Chase said, running over to her. He threw his arms around her waist, surprising her.

"Hey, Chase." Alice said, hugging her brother.

"Oh, my God, Alice' Ms. West said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." Alice said, as her mother hugged her and Chase.

"I must go back. I'll return shortly." Goldie said, before fading back to Baby's Rental.

"Why does he need to go?" Creation asked, who was hanging from the rafters.

"He wants to bring a few friends." Matt said.

"Might I ask who?" Creation asked.

"Circus Baby, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, and Ballora." Alice said.

"And not Lolbit or Yendo?" Creation asked.

"I don't think so. I hadn't met them." Alice said.

"Hmm." Creation said, disappearing into the shadows, "Very well."

"Creation, wait!" Alice called, but she didn't get an answer, nor did she see any part of him in response, "Asshole."

Goldie reappeared, and Baby was with him.

"Just one at a time?" Elizabeth asked, "I know you can do more than that."

"That may be true, but circumstances say otherwise."

"What are your circumstances?" Alice asked.

"Ennard woke up." Goldie said.

 **ALRIGHT, BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I AM SO, SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAVE HAD A BUST SUMMER, AND I'LL HAVE A FAMILY TRIP IN A WEEK, SO THIS MAY BE THE ONLY CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. I'M NOT GONNA HAVE MY LAPTOP WITH ME, SO THERE GOES THAT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	41. Chapter 41

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE WAS RESCUED FROM ENNARD BY GOLDIE, MATT, BABY, AND FUNTIME FREDDY, AND GOLDIE RETURNED ALICE AND MATT TO THE MASTER'S HOUSE, WHO WAS REVEALED TO TRULY BE SCOTT CAWTHON (BUT LET'S BE REAL, YOU ALL WERE EXPECTING IT.) LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US**

"Already?" Alice asked.

"Yes, already." Goldie said, "Now it's going to take longer, because I have to make sure I don't come here with him."

"You don't need ta worry about that, lad." Ignited Foxy said, "We won let no harm come ta them."

"I appreciate the tough, Ignited Foxy, but I'd rather not take the risk." Goldie said, fading again.

Alice turned, looking back up where Creation had disappeared. She knew he was hiding something from her, she just didn't know what. But she was determined to find out. She turned towards the Igniteds.

"Where would I find Creation?" She asked.

"That's not something we can say, Alice." Ignited Bonnie said.

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

"Because we don know, lass." Ignited Foxy said.

"Oh." Alice said, "Fine. I'll just find him myself."

"That's not smart." Ignited Chica said, "You may not be in one piece when you come back."

"That's just something I'll have to risk." Alice said.

"Absolutely not." Ms. West said, standing to her feet, "Alice, I get you have questions, but I'm not going to allow you to get yourself torn apart for the answers."

"When the answers can end this nightmare, it's worth it." Alice said, turning on her heels.

"Alice, please don't." Chase called after her, "We've already lost Dad, and I don't want to lose you, too!"

"Chase, you won't lose me." Alice said, not stopping for a moment, "I promise."

Alice ran up the nearby stairs, stopping on the first landing. She made sure to look in all the rooms, but she found no clues as to where Creation could be.

"Where is that damned robot?" She asked herself, leaving the room. She looked upwards, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking of her father, of Henry, and of everyone else that had died since the animatronic attacks, "If he won't tell me anything, then damn it, I'll find out myself. There's no way I'm gonna let anyone else die."

She opened a drawer, and searched through, trying to find something, anything, about the man named Scott Cawthon. As much as she looked, she found nothing. Not even a next of kin.

"You won't find answers in here." Alice heard, turning to see Creation watching her.

"Then I'm getting them from you. Now." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"As soon as-"

"The time is right, blah, blah." Alice interrupted, "I'm sick of waiting, and I'm sick of suffering. Just. Fucking. Tell. Me."

"I can't, Alice West." Creation said, "If you knew, it would get you killed."

"So be it, if it just ends this." Alice said.

"Unfortunately for you, you're the only one here that apparently wishes for you to die." Creation said, "So I'm refraining for their sake."

"What, you don't want to see me die?" Alice asked.

"No, girl, I don't." Creation said, "If I did, Golden Freddy never would have brought you to me."

"Right." Alice said, "So nothing I can say or do will change your mind?"

"Not a thing." Creation said.

"Fine." Alice said, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep looking, then."

"No, Alice West, you needn't continue to look." Creation said, "You just wish to die."

"If that's what you want to think, then think it." Alice said, walking back down the stairs. She didn't stop, however, and proceeded into the basement, "If anywhere has an answer, it'll be here."

Alice walked through the halls of the basement, without a thought, though she was cautious. Her recent life had shown her that enemies could be anywhere. She sneaked into a large room, and began to look in drawers, on shelves, and in the large boxes that were scattered around the room. A couple times, she thought she heard metal feet scraping against the floor. She pulled her knife, and laid it across her lap, keeping her hand near the handle.

She felt her self be lifted off her feet, and tossed aside. She landed on her side, and her knife flew to the corner of the room.

"Now how do you plan to escape." She heard. Alice lifted her head, and saw Springtrap standing above her. He reached down, and lifted her by the throat, "I told you, I'll always come back."

Springtrap began to walk up a hallway, as he dragged Alice's shoulder against the concrete, tearing off parts of her shirt, as well as bits of skin. He threw her forward again, toying with her. Torturing her.

"Believe me, I want to end your pain, but I've been told just to abduct you, not to kill you yet." Springtrap said, "I'm not all bad. Just mostly."

"Fuck off." Alice said, trying to kick his side, but he was holding her too far off. All she could do was pat the bottom of her foot against him. He laughed.

"You really are trying to get away." Springtrap said, pulling her closer, "I'm not letting you go this time."

"But if you can't kill me, you have to let me breathe." Alice said.

"I guess that's true." Springtrap said, grabbing her arm, letting go of her throat. He began to walk again, dragging her against the ground.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Alice heard, "YOU'LL NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!"

Alice looked up to see Creation hanging from the ceiling, eyes missing.

Springtrap stepped forward, "Guess I will."

Creation charged, and Springtrap grabbed his hook, dropping Alice to the floor, who began to crawl away. She was dragged back by Springtrap, who had tossed Creation away. Creation had already gotten up when Springtrap tossed Alice towards a tunnel

"Take her!" Springtrap yelled, and Nightmare stepped from the shadows. He grabbed her, and walked into the tunnel leaving Creation to fight Springtrap.

"ALICE, NO!" Creation shouted, causing Goldie to appear. He looked down the tunnel, and threw Springtrap away, as Creation charged towards Alice and Nightmare. Nightmare turned, and grabbed Creation's arms, all four of them, and threw him against the wall. Alice struggled in Nightmare's grasp, but he refused to let go. Nightmare brought Alice even to his eyes.

"That's enough struggling." He demanded, his deep, warbley voice sending shivers down her spine.

"What are you going to do to me?" Alice demanded, as Nightmare began to walk again.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Nightmare said, blocking her airflow.

Alice began to struggle to escape, although her vision was slowly fading to black.

"ALICE!" She heard Goldie shout, before everything went black.

 **TO BE HONEST, I THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER 40 WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER I'D BE ABLE TO WRITE BEFORE MY TRIP, BUT IT SEEMS I MAY GET ONE OR TWO MORE, PLUS THIS ONE, BEFORE I HAVE TO LEAVE. I WILL LET YOU KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER THAT WILL GO UP BEFORE THE TRIP, BUT AS OF NOW IT WILL BE CHAPTER 44! ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	42. AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATE

**I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A GOOD WHILE SINCE I'VE UPLOADED ANY CHAPTERS FOR ANYTHING. THIS UPDATE IS GOING TO TELL YOU WHY. I HAVE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER TROUBLES, AND MY MONITER REFUSES TO WORK, SO UNTIL I AM ABLE TO GET IT FIXED, I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING VERY OFTN, IF AT ALL. I WILL SEE ABOUT USING A DIFFERENT COMPUER, BUT I CANNOT, AND WILL NOT, PROMISE ANYTHING TO GET YOUR HOPES UP. SO UNTIL I CAN WITE AGAIN, I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


	43. Chapter 42

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE WAS KIDNAPPED BY NIGHTMARE AND SPRINGTRAP, AFTER GOLDIE AND CREATION TRIED TO SAVE HER! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKE US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

Alice woke up chained naked to a cold, stone table. She had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth keeping her from yelling. She looked around, wondering where she was, how she got here, and what was going to happen to her. All of her questions went to the back of her mind when she saw Nightmare Foxy walk over to her. He laid his hook on her belly.

"It's about time ye woke up." He said, "Ye should be nice and awake fer what comes next, lass."

He slid his hook along her belly, before lifting it. With tears in her eyes, and fear rising in her belly, she struggled to escape, though she new it would do her no good. He lowered his head, dragging his tongue across her face.

"Now, now, Nightmare Foxy." Alice heard, and Nightmare Foxy stepped back. She saw Nightmare and he brought one claw across her arm, cutting her. Alice tensed her arm, and Nightmare lowered his head, "Not even Golden Freddy or that nuisance Creation know where you are, girl. You're going to be here for a very, very long time."

He tore off the cloth from her mouth, and she said nothing. She just stared with a mix of hatred and fear.

"Yes, be as resentful as you wish. Not one thing you can do will help you. After all" Nightmare said, hovering his claws over her stomach, "you can do nothing."

Nightmare slowly lowered his claws until they were barely touching her. She felt herself tense as Nightmare left small, short scratches in her belly.

"Fuck you." Alice said, and Nightmare turned to leave.

"Later." He said, looking back at Alice's face, a mixture of worry, hatred, fear, and disgust, "And possibly not me. Nightmare Foxy, leave her be for now."

"Aye, cap'n." He said, stalking away from Alice, who had begun to pull at her chains again. After a few moments, she stopped. She thought about her parents, her brother, her friends, and her boyfriend, and how worried they must be. She knew that they would try to find her, but she didn't think that they could. Goldie may know, but she didn't think that they could get to her. Alice laid her head back and started to cry. She closed her eyes and let go, all the sadness from her father, Henry, and now she lost everyone to the animatronics.

And she would make sure they would regret it.

She heard a door, and turned her head to see Freddy Fazbear watching her.

"Now, now, Alice West." Freddy said, "You don't need to cry."

"Go to Hell!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, just listen to me." Freddy said.

"No!" Alice yelled, "Fuck off!"

"Alice, I'm trying to tell you something that you should know, so if you're done with your rebellious shouting, shut the fuck up and listen!" Freddy exclaimed. Alice glared, not saying another word, "Good. Now, Golden Freddy knows where you are and he has a plan to try and get you out of here."

"And why should I believe you. And even if you are telling the truth, why would you tell me that?" Alice asked.

"Because." Freddy said, with an evil grin, "I love to be able to stomp out the hope of humans."

"You're a little late for that, asshole." Alice muttered. She felt Freddy's fist slam into her gut, causing Alice to burst into a coughing spree.

"Anything said aloud I can hear." Freddy said, moving closer to Alice's face. He grabbed her throat and squeezed, blocking an airflow. He watched her face turn red, then watched the color begin to drain. Her vision slowly faded, just as Freddy released her neck, causing another coughing fit, "Nothing here will free you. Nothing and no one. So get ready. Starting tomorrow, your slow death will begin. And knowing some of these animatronics, it'll take a few weeks."

Freddy turned quickly, punched Alice's head, and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Alice woke, and saw Bonnie standing over her.

"What do you want." Alice said, trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"The thing I want I've been instructed not to do." Bonnie said, running his hand along her breast.

Alice grimaced, wondering when they would start taking advantage of her.

"So I guess it's you're lucky day, bitch." Bonnie said. Alice slowly opened her eyes, and Bonnie was gone. She let out a sigh of relief, and looked around the room. It was a large, stone room that looked much like a medieval torture chamber. There were chains on the wall and hanging from the ceiling, and a large variety of torture devices hanging along the walls and laying on the table beside her. Also in the room with her, she saw Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Springtrap, and Nightmare. They were talking, but not loud enough for Alice to hear, even in this echo-y room.

They turned to look at her, and Bonnie approached her. He lifted a sharp, razor-looking object, and hovered it over her body, just above her skin.

"There." Nightmare said, as it stopped over her right upper leg. He laid the blade on her, and cut a long, shallow cut on her leg. She clenched her face as she felt the pain of her splitting skin, but refused to cry out.

Bonnie lifted the knife again, and moved it around until Nightmare told him to stop again, this time over her left cheek, which he cut again. They continued the pattern of torture until she had two more cuts in her legs, a cut on her right breast, one on each arm, and even a small cut just above her vagina, which hurt her the most.

"That'll be enough for now, Bonnie." Nightmare said, as he finished the cut on her left arm, "Soon, you will have your way."

"You hear that?" Bonnie asked, "Soon I'll get to play my way."

He ran his hand over her breast again, and used his other hand to rub a spot between his legs, which Alice only could assume was his crotch. She didn't know how, but she knew Bonnie was able to rape her. She knew he could and she knew he would.

"Bonnie, let's go. Leave her to her cuts." Freddy said, as Bonnie turned his head.

"Give me just a moment." Bonnie said. Freddy only shrugged, and left the room with the others. As soon as the door shut, Bonnie squeezed my throat, blocking my breathing, "Tomorrow, after I get my own personal playtime, You'll get the unfortunate fate of being tortured my one of the Nightmare Animatronics. With their claws, teeth, and maybe a hook, all they'll do is torture you to the edge of death, over and over until their bored. Once they get bored, you'll die, and our mission will be one step closer to completion."

He let go of her, and once again she started to cough. He turned and left the room, as Alice's cough died down. The pain in her cuts and the thought of her friends and family made her cry again. She hoped that they could help her escape, but she still expected the worst. She knew she was going to die here, and she knew it would be as painful as the animatronics could manage. She laid her head back, and screamed. Not a painful scream, or a scared scream, but a frustrated scream. She heard a small, feminine giggle from somewhere above her.

"You seem upset, little girl." It said. She knew it was an animatronic, as the voice was mechanical.

"Who are you?" Alice called, looking around the room, seeing no one else with her.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." The voice said, as an animatronic dropped from the roof onto the table.

It possessed all of the original parts from the original Mangle, such as the white plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appeared far more sinister and twisted. Its head shape looked similar to Nightmare Foxy's with added red cheeks and lipstick, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembled a skull. It had a single hand from its right arm. Its eye-sockets, jaw, muzzle, and insides from its ears were pink-colored as well. Like the original Mangle, it wore a pink bowtie. Nightmare Mangle also had three endoskeleton legs.

"Mangle?!" Alice exclaimed, suddenly much more afraid.

"No." She said, lowering her head to just above Alice's, "I am Nightmare Mangle!"

 **ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER, UT HOPEFULLY THIS WEEKEND I CAN PUMP OUT A FEW MORE, AT LEAST ONE OR TWO, SINCE I'LL HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER. NUT UNTIL THEN, I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE WHOLE 'BONNIE FORCES ALICE' SITUATION I'VE SET UP FOR. IF IT'S APPROVED (AND I KNOW AT LEAST ONE PERSON THAT WILL GIVE HIS OPINION, TGONTHEFIERY) THEN IT WILL BE WRITTEN OUT, IF NOT, THEN I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A FEW DAYS AFTER, AND WE'LL GO FROM THERE. I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	44. I'M BAAAACK!

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! I'M FINALGYOU BACK FREE SUCH A LONG TIME! I'MISS CURRENTLY WORKING ON THEORY NE XT CHARTER OF THEORY DE MONS WITHIN WHICH WILL GO UP WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 23! SEE YOU THEN!**


	45. Chapter 43

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALICE HAD GOT A SMALL TASTE OF THE PAIN NIGHTMARE PRO I SD AND MET NIGHTMARE MANGLE! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

"N-nightmare Mangle?" Alice asked, a bit more afraid than she was earlier. She knew what Mangle promised, but she had no idea what her nightmare for would do.

"That's right." Nightmare Mangle said, "And I have to fulfill my older model's promise."

"No." Alice said, as Nightmare Mangle lowered her jaws to Alice's head. She closed her eyes as the sharp fangs approached her face, "PLEASE!"

"That's enough!" Alice heard, and Nightmare Mangle back away from Alice. She opened her eyes to see Nightmare was there. He had Alice'a knife in his hand, and her sheath in the other.

Nightmare pressed the cold steel against her skin, and made a long, deep cut between her breasts.

"Ow, oooow!" Alice exclaimed, as the blade split her flesh, "Stop it, please!"

"I haven't begun to show you true pain, girl." Nightmare said, but he lifted the knife anyway. He felt his claws against her crotch, and her body tensed, "I believe I said I would let Bonnie have his way with you tomorrow. You will scream, he will make sure of that. But he will make things good for himself, that much is a promise."

"Go to Hell." Alice said, and Nightmare's enormous teeth started to break her skin. She screamed in pain as he bit her arm. He opened his mouth to show he had barely got the tips of his teeth in.

"I don't think you understand, Alice West. This is Hell for you." Nightmare said, laying her knife and sheath on the table next to her's, "Come now, Nightmare Mangle. "

"Awwwww.." She said, genuinely sad that she didn't get to torture Alice. They left, and Alice heard a sound, like a box being moved.

"Who's there?" She called, not out of expecting a response, but out of fear.

"Alice, is that you?" She heard. She recognized the voice, but she didn't know who it belonged to. She searched her memory as the boxes closest to her began to shift. Then, from behind the boxes, came Andrew. He looked disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. Alice laid her head back, bracing herself for him to either hurt her or rape her.

Instead, she felt on chain on her arm get heavier, then fall away. He was rescuing her.

"We don't have much time." He said, as her other arm was released. She immediately reached over and grabbed her knife as he started to work on her feet, "I know you hate me, and I hate you, too, but not even you deserve to die by torture."

"Is this where you've been since the school?" Alice asked, as Andrew stopped.

"No." He said, I reappeared a few miles north of here, and I found my way here. I broke in, but they were everywhere. I've seen them torture, I've seen them rape, and I've seen them kill. By the time the victim's torture is over, they're begging to die."

I couldn't help but notice him glance at my bare, exposed crotch while he was explaining.

"Alright, but if you'd stop gawking at my vaginal and finish untying me, we can get out of here." Alice said, and his face grew red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Alice couldn't tell, and Andrew stayed silent while her untied her legs. As soon as she was free, she stood, and crouched, looking around.

She felt something cloth touch her, and she jumped forward, turning to see Narrow had her clothes, torn as they were. She put them in, but they didn't cover her privates, so she tore them back off. When Andrew look at her with confusion she spoke.

"If they don't cover me, I don't wanna risk tripping over them. Now come on." Alice said, beginning to sneak forward. Andrew grabbed her arm.

"No offense, but I've been sneaking around here for almost two weeks. Let me lead." He said. Alice nodded, and they headed in the opposite direction. She actually preferred it this way, as Andrew couldn't stare at her when she was behind him.

They snuck around a system of tunnels in the vents that Alice would've gotten lost in multiple times, but Andrew seemed to have memorized them. He led her outside and away from the building quickly. Once they were finally away, Alice flopped down on the grass in the field, feeling the sun on her backside.

Andrew sat beside her, and she could tell he was looking at her butt. She was just glad he wasn't touching her again.

After a few moments, Alice lifted her head, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. When Alice looked back at him, he turned his head quickly, so she knew she was right.

"Ok, first things first, I need clothes. If we're going to work with each other, I'm not gonna deal with you staring at me all the time." Alice said, standing, "If we can make it back to my house, then I can get something there."

"Lead on, then." Andrew said, gesturing for her to lead. She knew he was gonna be looking at her butt, but at this point, she didn't care. She wanted to go back to her house because there was something there that could maybe help them.

And she didn't want Andrew to rape her on her sleep.

 **WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS OBJECT THAT ALICE WANTS? WILL ANDREW SHOP HIS PERVERSION FOR ALICE? FINA OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING IN MONTHS. THE SCHOOL BLOCKED , SO I WANT ABLE TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL I GOT MY MOTHER'S OLD TABLET, WHICH I CAN UPLOAD ON. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	46. Chapter 44

**HELLO, AND WELCOM TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALICE WAS TORTURED A SMALL BIT MORE BY NIGHTMARE, AND WAS THEN RESCUED BY ANDREW, HER OLD BULLY. OK, BUSINESS TIME. FROM NOW ON WHENEVER TEXT LOOK LIKE THIS "It will be Nightmare talking'. I DECIDED TO PUT HIS TEXT IN BOLD BECAUSE IT'S EASIER FOR ME, AND IT'S WHAT I DID IN SOME OTHER STORIES, LIKE THE AMAZING NIGHTS AND THE NEW LOCATION. ANYWAYS, LET'S SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS**!

"Ok, we're here." Alice said, crouching outside her door. They had managed to sneak the entire ten miles from the sawmill to her house. She was glad, because now not only could she cover herself, but she could finally manage to get back to Goldie and the others.

"Then let's get inside." Andrew said, "We don't wanna be out here for long."

The two went inside, and relaxed. Alice stood, and walked into her room.c She stopped Andrew at the door.

"You don't need to be in the room for me to get dressed." She said, "Wait here."

"Alright." He said, learning against the wall. Alice closed the door, and quickly threw on some clothes from her closet. Her only pain of blue jeans were thankfully in there, as well as her Three Days Grace T-Shirt. She slipped her light blue jacket on before getting on her extra pair of tennis shoes. She opened the door, and gestured for Andrew to come in.

"This is your room, huh?" He said, looking around at her TDG posters, "Didn't know you liked them."

"Yeah." She said, "Their my favorite band."

"Mine too." He said, sitting beside her on the bed. She felt his hand gently brush hers as she came to a realization. Andrew actually liked her. She stood quickly.

"We have things to do." She said, marching out of the room. She picked up the home phone, and dialed Hannah's number, "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello?" She heard, and relief flooded her body.

"Hannah!" She said, and her Hannah gasp.

"Alice?!" She exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Yes." She said, and Andrew appeared behind her, "But I'm not alone. I need Goldie to come to my house to come get us as soon as he can."

"Ok." Hannah said, "I'll tell him when he gets back. Him and Creation are still searching for you. Creation said something about curiosity will kill the cat, or in this case the Alice."

"Yeah, I may have lost my temper." Alice said, "Anyways, tell the others I'm ok, but I can't talk for much longer. We won't leave the house until Goldie comes here to get us."

"Wait!" Hannah exclaimed, "Who's with you?"

"Andrew.' Alice said, "But he helped me. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be in the sawmill being tortured."

"Damn. So that's where Goldie sent him." Hannah said, "Ok, I'll let you go. Stay safe."

"I will, Hannah." Alice said, "Promise."

She hung up the phone, and turned to Andrew.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We wait here for Goldie to come get us." Alice said, "Until then, we're just gonna have to stay in my house."

"Alright." He said, as Alice heard his stomach growl. There was nothing funny about it, but she laughed anyway. Until she felt her own hunger.

"Come on." She said, leading him to the kitchen, "We have to wait, but that doesn't mean we have to starve."

She rummaged through what was left of the kitchen. The animatronics must have searched the place for something, but what she didn't know. Finally she found the cabinet that had some food in it, although it was canned ravioli, and their can opener had been smashed until someone's foot.

"Here, let me see them." Andrew said, flipping open his pocket knife. While he went to work on the lids, Alice searched for forks or spoons that weren't smashed or filthy. Finally she found one, but only on. Andrew handed her a can, but she set it aside and continued to look. She was not going to share a fork with her bully.

"Alice, eat that." He said, "I have the knife. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, "I don't want you to cut your mouth."

"I"ll live." He said, as he popped the lid of the second can.

"Ok." She said, and they started to eat. After the first bite, she realized just how hungry she was, as she hadn't eaten in days. She started to wolf down the food.

"Geez." Andrew said, when she finished, as he had barely finished half of his, "How long has it been since you ate?"

"A few days." She said, "I've been more worried about escaping crazed robots."

"I gues that's fair." He said, finishing up the last of his. They moved from the kitchen to the living room, and Alice sat by the phone. Andrew laid on the couch and tried to take a nap. Alice would've offered him her bed, but she wasn't sure she trusted him to be alone it a room with her underwear drawer.

They remained that way for almost an hour without moving or talking, until Goldie appeared in the room.

"Alice!" He exclaimed, as she ran over and gave him a bear hug.

"Goldie!" Alice said, "Oh, thank God!"

"Are you ok?" He asked, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Yes, I'm very hurt, but I'll be ok." Alice said, "After a day of torture, you tend to be hurt."

"Oh." Goldie said, "I'm sorry Alice. I should have known they would bring you there."

"It's fine, you big furball." She said, finally letting him go, "Ok, we need to go. Andrew, come on."

Andrew stood, and Goldie seemed to recognize him, as he looked angry when he saw him.

"You." He said darkly, approaching him. Andrew looked scared, but Alice stood between them.

"Stop it, Goldie." She said, "He helped me. He saved me. If he wasn't there, then I would still be being tortured right now."

"Fine." He said, not once taking his eyes off him, "But if you make any advances on anyone there, female or otherwise, I will kill you."

"Ok." He said, "Ok."

"Come." Goldie said, "We must leave."

Alice grabbed Goldie's arm, and reached her hand towards Andrew. He took it.

"It's weird at first, but you get used to it." She said. He looked confused before the sensation of Goldie's powers washed over them again.

 **WELL, IT SEEMS THAT ALICE AND ANDREW ARE GOING TO THE MASTER'S HOUSE! HOW WILL THE OTHERS REACT TO ANDREW? WILL ALICE BE CAPABLE OF PROTECTING HIM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ALSO, HOPEFULL I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE A FUCK TON MORE THAN I USED TO, EVEN BEFORE I STOPPED FROM A BROKEN LAPTOP. EVERYDAY, THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER(DON'T AT ME ON THAT). ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	47. Chapter 45

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! I'M FINALLY BACK AFTER A FEW MONTHS. I SENCERELY APOLOGIZE, BUT SCHOOL AND RELATIONSHIPS HAVE MAKE IT DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE ANYTHING. BUT I'M BACK NOW, SO LET'S JUMP RIGHT IN TO THIS!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE HUMANS!**

Alice, Andrew, and Goldie arrived in the Master's house, and everybody swarmed them. They saw Andrew, and pulled Alice away.

"Wait, it's ok! I brought him." Alice said, pulling back towards Andrew.

"Why? You hate him." Chase said, and I glanced back towards Andrew.

"That doesn't mean I'll leave him to die." Alice said, "And he saved me. If it wasn't for him, I'd've been tortured to death."

"Fine." Matt said, crossing his arms, "But I'm watching you."

"Completely expected it." Andrew said.

"Where's Creation?" Alice asked, looking towards the Igniteds.

"He went upstairs. I think he went into a spare room." Ignited Freddy said.

Alice led Andrew upstairs, and opened the first spare door available.

"Here. This is where you can sleep. I'll come get you if you're need and not around." Alice said, and Andrew stepped inside.

"Hey, Alice. I'm sorry. For everything." Andrew said, as Alice turned around. She crossed her arms before answering.

"I'm not going to forgive you. But maybe I can learn to forget about it. But until then, I'm going to be on my guard around you. And don't pull anything on me, Mom, Chase, or anyone down there. Or you will regret it." She said, leaving the room. She closed the door, and Creation dropped beside her.

"Motherfucker, you scared me!" Alice said, placing her hand over her heart.

"You've returned." Creation said, looking a tad bit glad.

"Wasn't my choice to leave in the first place." She said, "I should've just listened to you. Then I wouldn't have been caught."

"Perhaps you would've. Just not as easily." Creation said, "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Creation." Alice said, hugging him. He hugged back what he could, with three of four arms.

"It's about time we finish the evil animatronics." Creation said, "Do you know how to fire a gun?"

"But guns don't work on them. All they do is piss them off." Alice said.

"There is a point I. Every animatronic where they are vulnerable." Creation said, guiding Alice's hand to a spot on his chest that seemed warmer than the surrounding metal, "If you hit that spot, they will die."

"But we don't have any guns." Alice said.

"There is an armory. The Master had predicted this, and prepared. There are military grade weapons hidden in the building, and there is ammunition for them as well." Creation said.

"Ok, so we get some guns, and raise Hell on those bastards." Alice said, "Where is this armory?"

"I do not know." Creation said, "But I have a general idea. If I have assistance looking, then I think I an find it."

"Then tell me what to do." Alice said, "Anything to get rid of these damned robots."

"I thought you would say that. Let's head into the attic." Creation said. Alice followed him up a ladder, into a small room with a computer monitor at the far end. On the screen was Mrs. West, Hannah, Chase, Matt, Elizabeth, and Goldie. They were talking, but the sound had been muted so she couldn't hear them.

"Can I hear them?" Alice asked, and Creation pressed a button, turning audio back on.

"No, no." Matt was saying, "There's no way she would do that."

"She was in that room, being tortured, and he saved her. It's a possibility, Matt." Hannah said.

"But to do that? With _him_?" Matt said, "She's not a whore, Hannah!"

"I didn't say she was." Hannah said, "But if Alice had no other way, then maybe she was pressured into it."

Alice started to get a weird feeling about what they were saying, but she continued to listen.

"My daughter wouldn't do that, Hannah!" Mrs. West said.

"Mrs. West, what if it was just pressured?" Elizabeth said, "I know she would never do that with him willingly, but you've never talked to Andrew. He has a way with words to make you think what he says is truth."

"No, Alice wouldn't do that!" Chase yelled.

"Perhaps." Goldie said, "It was indeed something that occured, but not while she was conscious."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Hannah said.

"She hates Andrew." Elizabeth said, "But she sometimes makes choices like that based on circumstance."

"She. Did. Not. Fuck. Him." Matt said.

"Turn it off, Creation." Alice said. Did they really think she slept with Andrew? They know her better than that, "Can this wait? I want to make sure they know exactly what happened on their way back to my house."

"Of course." Creation said, as Alice ran back downstairs to sort out everything.

 **WELL, THIS WAS INTERESTING. HALF OF THE PEOPLE DOWNSTAIRS THIS ALICE HAD SEX WITH ANDREW, AND HALF DON'T. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASH BACK CHAPTER FOR THE EVEN BETWEEN ALICE'S TORTURE, AND ARRIVAL AT HER HOUSE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DEMONS WITHIN!**


	48. Author's Update

**HEY, EVERYBODY. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY, BUT I'VE LOST INTEREST IN IT, AND I DON'T WANT TO WORK ON A STORY I'M NOT INTERESTED IN. I WILL GO BACK TO IT, I PROMISE, BUT FOR NOW, I PLAN TO FILL THE GAP WITH A MAGIC: THE GATHERING STORY. SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, GO OVER AND READ IT. I'M UPLOADING BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME, SO FOR NOW, ALICE IS TAKING A BREAK.**


End file.
